I Tried to Get Back to You
by Shouhei
Summary: Ch. 1&2 corrected: Aftermath of Keg!Max!...MY way. Literati and JJ! Jess convinces Rory to run away from Stars Hollow with him.
1. Impossible Reading

Title: I Tried to Get Back to You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction on this site, so I'm hoping I can figure out how this website works! I am going to make this slightly similar to another story called Shivery on this site, but it won't be exactly like it. Okay well in this story, it follows the show up until Rory goes to Yale. (This is a RJ).  
  
Rory was home for the weekend and she was in her room reading her favorite book, Oliver Twist. Her thoughts weren't on the book, though. They were on Jess. She reanalyzed the events that led up to his departure yet again.  
  
"It doesn't make sense!" She said out loud.  
  
Lorelai stuck her head into Rory's room.  
  
"What doesn't make sense, babe?" She asked, with confusion.  
  
"Oh nothing," Rory replied, "I was just thinking out loud, that's all."  
  
"About?" Lorelai prodded.  
  
"Jess," Rory said quietly.  
  
"Oh, okay," Lorelai said with sympathy, "Well I'm going to Luke's can I bring you anything?"  
  
"Coffee," Rory said with a smile.  
  
"You got it sweets," Lorelai answered with a laugh.  
  
After Lorelai left Rory tried to concentrate on Oliver Twist. There was a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. Rory knew her mom forgot her keys again, and she was a little thankful for the interruption. Although she had been reading for 3 hours she was only on chapter 2.  
  
Rory started griping at her mom as soon as she opened the door.  
  
"Mom how many times do I have to remind you to grab your..." she started.  
  
Rory stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who was at the door.  
  
"Jess, " she said barely above a whisper. Jess ' clothes were torn, and it didn't look like he had shaved, or bathed for that matter, in quite a while. He looked weak, and the fierce look in his eyes was gone.  
  
"Rory, I...." he started, but he broke down before he could finish.  
  
Rory was shocked. She had never seen Jess cry, and she didn't think she ever would see him cry. He had hurt her, and although she thought she would be mad, she felt sorry for him. Rory wrapped her loving arms around Jess and let him cry into her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," she told him.  
  
"No it's not, you should hate me after I left you," he said sadly.  
  
"I could never hate you, even though I tried," she replied with a smile.  
  
Jess attempted a weak smile, but he was still tired and very fatigued. They walked into the house and they sat on the couch. Jess was feeling a little ashamed for crying like a wimp, so he just stared at his hands. Rory sensed this and she lifted his chin with her hand.  
  
"It's okay Jess, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if you want to I would like to know," she said.  
  
Jess looked at this girl, the girl he loved and he couldn't believe how nice she was being after he had been such a jerk to her.  
  
"God, it's just... I can't," he told her.  
  
"Why not Jess?" she asked.  
  
He looked down at his hands again.  
  
"Jess how did you get that bruise on your face?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"You can't hear this, it's... it's.... not for you to hear," he explained.  
  
"Oh please Jess, just tell me what happened!" Rory said exasperated.  
  
Jess leaned in and kissed Rory passionately. Rory knew something was wrong, but she also knew that he would tell her what happened when he was ready. They started making out when all of a sudden Jess stopped.  
  
"Rory," he said, "I have to leave again."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"Come with me!" he asked her, and his eyes started to get their mischievous glint back.  
  
"What," Rory replied stunned, "I... I... can't, I have college, and my mom. I...."  
  
"It's okay Rory," he interrupted, "I don't know why I said that, of course you can't go, that's no life for you. You're better than that."  
  
That made Rory a little angry, and she also wanted to go. She loved Jess with all her heart, and she wanted to go with him.  
  
"Alright Jess," she said with a smirk, "Let's go."  
  
Jess couldn't hide the shock from his face.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
Rory replied, "You heard me, let's go!"  
  
"Okay, if you're sure," Jess said slowly.  
  
Rory deeply kissed him to show him how sure she was.  
  
Rory heard the keys in the door and she ushered Jess into her bedroom.  
  
"Hi sweets, finally give up on the book," Lorelai said as she walked in.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was too hard to focus," she said.  
  
"Okay babe, here's your coffee and Willy Wonka!" Lorelai exclaimed holding up her findings.  
  
"You know Mom, I'm kind of tired so I think I'll just go to bed now," Rory replied.  
  
Lorelai was surprised because Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was their favorite movie.  
  
"Oh okay honey, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams," she told her daughter.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow," Rory said, knowing that she would be gone by tomorrow.  
  
Rory walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Jess was laying on her bed obviously asleep. Rory wondered what happened to him, and why he had to leave again. She was glad she was going to be with him though. She laid down next to Jess and put her head on his chest.  
  
"Rory," Jess said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah," Rory answered sleepily.  
  
"I tried to get back to you," he replied.  
  
"I know, baby. I know," she said with a smile.  
  
"I love you," he told her.  
  
"I love you too," Rory said.  
  
"So do you want to go?" Jess asked her.  
  
"Well, we should wait until my mom goes to bed. Where are we going to go?" she replied.  
  
"We'll go somewhere we can be together and no one can hurt us," he answered.  
  
"Hurt us? Jess who wants to hurt us?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Uh... No one baby. Just go to sleep and we can leave in a few hours," he answered.  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
They fell asleep together and they couldn't wait to see where fate would lead them to next.  
  
A/N: Okay well that's the edited chapter, I got a very good review, and now I changed the chapter to go a little slower, and I changed the ending a lot. Please R&R because you make my story better when you do! I listen to what people say, but flames are just mean, so please phrase your reviews kindly. 


	2. Glass Turns To Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything pertaining to it. The only characters I own are any that I may possibly make up.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! Reviews make me want to write more, so I hope you keep them coming!!!! I had time to write in class today, so here's your chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving Stars Hollow  
  
Rory awoke hearing shuffling in her room. She had just woken up, and she was a little disoriented until she realized that Jess was still in her room. She sat up and looked at Jess a little confused.  
  
"Jess, what's going on? What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Good, you're awake. It's 3:30 in the morning and it's time to go," he answered.  
  
"Oh, uh... okay," Rory stuttered.  
  
"I already went to Luke's and packed up some of my clothes and I took what money I had," he told her, " Now you need to pack a small bag and bring your money with you."  
  
Rory got out of bed and grabbed a small duffel bag. She started throwing several pairs of jeans and a few shirts into the bag. Jess just watched her pack. When she started to pack her bras and panties, Jess smiled.  
  
"What are you grinning at Dodger?" Rory asked him.  
  
"I like your panties," he said, suppressing a laugh.  
  
Rory blushed and shoved a few more pairs of panties into the bag along with some bras.  
  
"Well, I can see you're feeling better," she replied curtly.  
  
"That's because I'm with you," he told her.  
  
Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, and Rory felt a jolt of electricity go through her body. His touch coursed through her veins and into her very soul. She turned around to face him and he held her tighter. He leaned in to kiss her to let her know she's alright.  
  
"I love you, Jess," Rory told him.  
  
"I love you too, Rory," he replied.  
  
Jess leaned in further and brushed Rory's lips with his lightly. Then, he made the kiss more intense. His tongue ran over her lips and she opened them to allow him access to her mouth. Jess ran his hands through Rory's hair as they kissed and Rory wrapped her arms around his neck. They made out for a while, until Jess reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"No...," Rory groaned.  
  
Jess smiled at the fact that he did that to her. He made Rory want to kiss him.  
  
"We have to go," he said kindly, still embracing her.  
  
"I know, but..." Rory started, but she was cut off when Jess kissed her again.  
  
This time Rory pulled away.  
  
"We really should go," she said sadly.  
  
"Okay, well are you done packing?" he inquired.  
  
"Almost," Rory replied.  
  
She threw a couple of pairs of shoes into the bag, and grabbed all the money she had with her, which was a couple hundred since she had just withdrawn money from her account. She gave the money to Jess, since she didn't want to carry her purse around. Jess watched as Rory went into the bathroom and she came out with a little makeup and something behind her back, which she shoved into the bag without Jess seeing.  
  
"What was that?" He asked her.  
  
"Uh... just some, girl stuff," she answered, blushing in the process.  
  
"Oh, enough said," replied a slightly embarrassed Jess.  
  
"Are you done now?" He asked her. "I think so," was all she could say.  
  
Rory couldn't believe she was leaving everything behind. Her home, her friends, and, most importantly, her mom. Just as Rory was thinking this and wondering if she really was doing the right thing, Jess opened her bedroom window and jumped to the ground.  
  
"Rory, hand me your clothes, and then I'll help you down," Jess told her.  
  
"Okay," she answered.  
  
She handed him her clothes, and climbed out the window taking one last look around. Then she thought, well it's now or never, I guess, and she jumped into Jess' open arms. Jess caught her and just held her a second.  
  
"We're not going to get anywhere with you carrying me," Rory laughed.  
  
"I know, but you're just so beautiful in the moonlight. I can't believe you're mine.' Jess told her.  
  
Rory smiled and blushed a little. She was glad the night hid her blushing face. Jess saw her blush, though, she's so cute when she blushes, he thought to himself. Jess put Rory down and they walked out to her car. They put their clothes in the trunk, and they were about to get in the car and take off when Rory thought about something.  
  
"Wait, someone will hear the engine and tell Mom, or Mom will hear it start!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh... I didn't think of that," Jess said out loud.  
  
"Oh, I know!" He suddenly exclaimed, "Rory, put the car in neutral. I can push it until the end of the street, and then we can start it and put it in drive."  
  
Rory agreed to the plan and they put it in action. Jess pushed the car until they got to the end of the street. Rory put the car in park until Jess came and they decided that he would be the one to drive, since he knew his way outside of Stars Hollow better than she did.  
  
They switched places and got into the car and started driving. They reached their bridge, and looked at it with fond memories. Once they reached the end of Stars Hollow, they kept driving without looking back. 


	3. I Want To Spend Forever With You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been FOREVER since the last chapter, but I have been loaded down with schoolwork. Okay well like I said before this story is just similar to Shivery, it will change in this chapter or the next one. Okay well without further adieu I give you Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: Spend Forever With Me  
  
Jess was driving the car down the highway at 4:00 in the morning. He glanced at Rory out of the corner of her eye. She had her eyes fixed on the road ahead. He pulled into a gas station to fill up the tank of Rory's car.  
  
Rory watched Jess as he put gas in the car. She was still a little shocked at her rash decision to leave home. Home, she thought with sadness. She knew her mom would wake up not knowing where she was. Rory didn't want to worry her mom; she just needed to go with Jess.  
  
Jess didn't know how he would tell Rory his secret. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would ask him again. Telling her was something he knew he owed her. She left her whole life for him, the least he could do was tell her what happened to him.  
  
"Jess," Rory called.  
  
"Yeah," he answered kindly.  
  
"Um... where exactly are we going to go?" she asked him.  
  
Jess thought for a moment, "Well I have to take care of something in Chicago, but after that we can go anywhere you want."  
  
"Oh, okay," she replied. She still wanted to know what had happened to him, but Rory knew he'd tell her when he was ready.  
  
Jess paid for the gas, and he got Rory a cup of the coffee they had. He knew it would probably taste horrendous, but he knew she needed the caffeine.  
  
"Here, I got you some coffee so you can function," he told her with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Oh thank you," she said a little relieved.  
  
Jess inwardly laughed. She hadn't even tried to deny her crazy coffee addiction. He was just starting to enjoy himself when he thought about telling her again.  
  
Rory inhaled the sweet smell of coffee. Usually she wouldn't like this coffee, but at four in the morning anything would do. She saw that Jess had a troubled look on his face, and she wanted to make him smile again. He was so cryptic; one minute he was all smiling and happy, and the next minute he was distressed.  
  
Jess drove for several hours in the dark of night. The moon was full and the sky was loaded with stars. Rory was sitting next to him and he wasn't satisfied. In the back of his mind a voice was telling him that this life wasn't for her. Rory Gilmore is too good to live on the road. He sighed and paid attention to the road.  
  
Rory wandered why he looked so confused. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but the last time she had he left her. She didn't want him to leave her ever again. Rory knew he wouldn't, but she still had the fear that he might.  
  
"Rory," Jess said, "I'm having trouble staying awake. Do you mind driving for a while?"  
  
"Okay, just pull over and we'll switch," she replied.  
  
Jess pulled the car over, but he didn't even try to move from the driver's seat.  
  
"Uh... Jess. I can't drive if you don't switch places with me," Rory stated with a smirk on her face.  
  
Jess just looked at her. The moon made her face glow like an angel. And her beautiful blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. He just wanted to hold her forever, and never let her go.  
  
Jess raised his hand and traced her jaw with his finger. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He could feel her soft, sweet breath on his lips. She smelled like coffee, as usual, and it made him want her even more.  
  
"Rory," he called, barely above a whisper, "I love you."  
  
Rory could feel how much he loved her in every touch he gave her. She looked into his eyes and saw his soul. Jess was unlike any guy she had ever met. She knew she wanted to be with him, and only him, forever. "I love you too," she replied with all her heart.  
  
Their lips met, sending a bolt of electricity through each of them. They parted their lips, and explored each other's mouths. They felt the love the other held for them, and hoped it would never end. They knew they were soul mates, and they passionately kissed until their hearts were content.  
  
"I want to spend forever with you, Rory," Jess told her after they had pulled apart.  
  
"Okay, but only if you bring me coffee," Rory replied with a smile.  
  
Jess laughed. Rory was ecstatic that he was happy again. She laughed with him, and they held each other for awhile.  
  
"Didn't you want to switch places?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess had completely forgot that they had to go to Chicago.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I forgot all about it," he told her.  
  
"Silly boy," she said with a laugh.  
  
She slid into the driver's seat, and started on the exciting journey to Chicago, Illinois. Jess had lain his head against the window, and was probably already asleep.  
  
"Poor baby," Rory remarked with a smile.  
  
She drove for the rest of the night with a smile on her face. One thought kept running through her head. He wants to spend forever with me!  
  
A/N: Okay well I hope you enjoyed that update! I think Literati fans should have enjoyed this chapter. I just want to remind people that I LOVE getting reviews. I still think that flames are mean, and they discourage me from writing. I love constructive criticism, but please do it tastefully. I hate people who say, 'oh I hate your story, it sucks.' If it sucks, then don't read it. Okay well enough about that. I'm bored so I'll probably get Chapter 4 in here soon as well, but don't get your hopes up if I don't. Please R/R!!!!!!  
  
P.S.~ Thank you to all my readers and everyone who gave me positive reviews. You inspire me to keep writing. Yall are sweethearts, and I love you bunches!!! 


	4. That's Chicago

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I love to borrow it!  
  
A/N: I told you Chapter 4 would be up soon! I have no life and no homework so here it is!  
  
Chapter 4: That's Chicago  
  
Rory and Jess had been on the road since the middle of the night. Now it was nine in the morning. Rory knew that her mom was probably worried sick, but she knew that being with Jess was what she wanted in her heart.  
  
Rory had decided to let Jess sleep, because she didn't know how much sleep he had gotten over the past few days. He had slept for the past five hours and Rory was hungry, so she stopped at a small cafe in a small town.  
  
Jess woke up and realized that it was morning, and they were stopped.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Rory said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Huh," Jess said still a little out of it, "Where are we?"  
  
"Um..." Rory thought, "A town on the outskirts of Illinois."  
  
"Wow, you made great time," Jess replied.  
  
Jess rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He ran is hands through his dark, wavy hair and noticed the cafe. He had never seen a girl eat as much as she did.  
  
"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving," Rory said, as if she was reading his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, me too," he agreed.  
  
They walked into the quaint restaurant and sat down at a small table for two. The place looked like a little French cafe. The walls were painted a warm yellow, and there were huge windows facing the street. In the back there were several couches and chairs with pillows on them. Rory couldn't help but think what a great place to come to read. A waitress came over and took their order. When she left they sat in a comfortable silence.  
  
Rory noticed that the bruises on Jess' face had already started to fade. Another pesky thought popped up about what happened to Jess. She still had an urge to ask him, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Jess knew he had to tell Rory before they got to Chicago. He could see the yearning to know in her eyes. Jess knew how lucky he was to have her, and he owed the truth to her.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you," Jess simply said.  
  
Rory knew immediately what he was talking about.  
  
"Okay," she replied.  
  
Jess took a deep breath and told her his story, "well, after I left Stars Hollow I headed for California. I ran out of money before Illinois, and I hitch hiked to Chicago. I got a job at a nightclub where I was a bartender. I worked there for a couple of days and got enough money to make it to California. I didn't tell my boss it was a short-term deal when he hired me, and he wasn't pleased when I told him I had to quit. They beat me up pretty bad."  
  
Rory just sat there in silence. She couldn't believe someone could be so cruel. She reached out and took Jess' hand. She still had questions, though.  
  
"Why do you have to go back to Chicago?" she inquired.  
  
Jess looked around and answered her in a low voice, "When you piss someone off there; they send someone to "finish the job." That's Chicago."  
  
Jess watched as all the color drained from Rory's face.  
  
"Wha... What do you mean following us?" Rory asked in a fearful voice.  
  
"Don't be scared, sweetie," Jess comforted her, "I won't let them hurt you."  
  
Rory just nodded her head, because she knew he was telling her the truth. As long as Jess was with her, everything would be okay.  
  
The waitress brought their food and they ate the rest of the meal in silence. Jess paid for their breakfast and then he opened the door for Rory and they left. Jess got in on the driver's side to give Rory some time to sleep.  
  
Rory curled up in the passenger seat and finally fell into a restless sleep. Jess drove the car for another two hours until they reached Chicago. Rory opened her eyes to a huge city full of different types of people. She saw that some people didn't look too friendly, and she finally got what Jess meant.  
  
"So, That's Chicago," she stated.  
  
A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!! Please R&R, but PLEASE don't write any flames because they're mean, I don't mind constructive criticism, though. Okay well thank you for reading!!! 


	5. Bar Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I just like to borrow them!  
  
A/N: I promise that all of this will come together in this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews and critiques! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I'm going to develop Rory's feelings a little better due to a wonderful review I got.  
  
Chapter 5: Bar Scene  
  
Jess stopped the car by a run down bar. Graffiti covered the walls outside the bar, and several drug dealers lurked in the shadows. Rory was a little nervous in this type of place, but she knew Jess wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Jess grabbed her hand and made her look him in the eye.  
  
Jess knew she had to understand that this was the only way. The man sent after him would kill him if he didn't pay his boss the money he owed him. He told Rory it was just about him running out after one day of work, but it was more than that. Jess owed him money and he was supposed to work to pay it back, but he left town before he earned the amount he owed his boss.  
  
"Rory, I'm going inside now. If I don't come out in twenty minutes I want you to drive away," he told her.  
  
Rory was shocked. She looked into his eyes and she knew he was serious. He wanted her to leave him there.  
  
"Wh...what?" she asked, still in shock by his request.  
  
"Rory, listen to me. You have to go, it won't be safe for you anymore. Promise me," he told her desperately.  
  
"Okay," she reluctantly applied.  
  
Rory loved Jess with all her heart. If he wanted her to promise to leave, she would. Rory would give her life for him, which is why she knew she would never leave him at that horrible place.  
  
Jess got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked up the sidewalk and opened the door to the bar. The inside was dark and there was the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke lingering in the air. The chairs were still on the tables because the bar wouldn't officially open until later that night. Jess walked to the back room where his former boss was working on some paperwork. The man looked up abruptly when Jess entered his office.  
  
"Mr. Mariano," he said with a smile, "it's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Yeah, well you know I think it was wrong of me to leave, so I brought you your money," Jess replied handing the man an envelope full of money.  
  
The man sighed and looked at the pitiful boy standing in front of him, "Well, it seems I have two choices here. I can either have you killed, or I can let you go."  
  
Jess swallowed the lump in his throat and thought of Rory. He knew she probably wouldn't leave, but he prayed she would for her sake.  
  
"I paid you your money. Just let me go," Jess told him trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
  
"You know, kid, I like you," the man replied, " I guess I'll let you go, but I never want to see your ugly mug in Chicago again."  
  
Jess sighed in relief, "Fair enough."  
  
Jess exited the building quickly and he got into the car with Rory. He didn't say a word to her as he drove the car down the street and away from the dreaded place. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her just yet.  
  
Rory looked at the man she loved. He tried to act like he was okay, but she saw that his knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. She knew that he probably just needed some time to think.  
  
They drove in silence away from Chicago without stopping for lunch. Rory was getting hungry, but she didn't want to upset Jess anymore than he already was. She glanced at him to see if he was hungry. Rory hated how hard he was to read sometimes.  
  
Jess had been driving for hours since the bar to nowhere in particular. He figured they could keep driving until that night, and then they could stop at a motel to sleep. Food didn't even cross his mind. He was finally able to push the fact that that man could have killed him out of his head.  
  
"Jess," Rory finally said.  
  
"Yeah," he replied flatly.  
  
"Can we stop for lunch?" she asked timidly.  
  
Jess felt terrible then. He was so wrapped up in his own stupid thoughts; he didn't even see how this was affecting Rory. She didn't know anything that happened in there. She must be afraid to make him angry.  
  
He smiled at her as he pulled into a Wendy's, "Is this okay with you?"  
  
"This is fine," she replied, a little relieved.  
  
They walked inside the fairly empty restaurant and ordered their cheeseburgers and fries. When they were eating, Rory couldn't help but wonder what happened on the trip.  
  
"I gave him the money I owed him," Jess said as if he could read her mind.  
  
"Oh," was all Rory could think of to reply.  
  
Jess continued, " He said he could either kill me or let me go. Luckily, he was gracious enough to let me go."  
  
Rory suppressed a small gasp, "Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah, it's weird to think that I could have died there," Jess said quietly.  
  
Rory reached across the table and held his hand. She gently rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb. She thought about how terrible it would have been if he had been killed at the bar. Her heart sank at the thought of him leaving her.  
  
The couple finished their lunch and got into the car to continue their voyage away from Stars Hollow. They didn't know where the road would lead them, but they were going to handle anything it could throw at them. 


	6. And Then There Was Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!  
  
A/N: Okay well I don't know when I'll have time in the next couple of weeks to type another chapter, so I'm giving you two again! Please review, but remember that I don't respond well to flames.  
  
Chapter 6: And Then There Was Darkness  
  
Rory and Jess had been driving for hours without stopping. While at Wendy's they went ahead and got some food for dinner too. It was now 10 o'clock at night, and Jess was getting sleepy.  
  
"Maybe we should stop at a motel," he suggested.  
  
Rory nodded her head in agreement. They had had sex one time before he left her. That night was an amazing experience for her, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She was looking forward to their intimate time together.  
  
They stopped and Jess got out and paid for the room in advance. They walked a little ways until they got to the room. It was a little dingy, but the bed and bathroom were clean.  
  
They undressed each other slowly, taking in each other's beauty. They climbed into bed, and Jess tenderly kissed Rory with all the love he had to give her.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Rory awoke in Jess' embrace. She smiled as she thought of last evening's events. She took a shower, and quickly put her makeup on. Jess woke up while she was brushing her hair.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," she laughed.  
  
"Good morning," he replied with a yawn.  
  
Jess watched Rory as she finished getting ready, then he dragged himself to his feet and trudged into the bathroom. He quickly showered and shaved before he emerged with a towel around his waste. Rory was reading one of her favorite books, "To Kill A Mockingbird." She was so beautiful as she read. Her eyes got wide as she got to certain points in the book. Jess quickly changed, and dried his messy hair.  
  
"Okay, ready to hit the road?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," she replied enthusiastically.  
  
They walked to the car holding hands and laughing. They discarded the trash that had accumulated in the back seat of Rory's car, and Jess returned the key to their room. They climbed into their car and headed towards the highway.  
  
They stopped at a McDonalds and got coffee for breakfast. Rory drank hers as they were driving, but she started to feel a little sick. She didn't know why, but the coffee made her shake and she felt dizzy.  
  
Jess noticed she was reacting strangely and he grew concerned. They hadn't slept much the night before, and she hadn't been eating as much as usual. Stress was also added into that mix.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her with a worried tone.  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "I feel kind of weird."  
  
Jess' initial concern turned to worry and he pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the highway. He took the coffee away from her and instructed her to lie down on his lap. She complied and he rubbed her back as she lay there.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, until Rory felt the dizziness pass. She didn't want to get up, but she knew they had to get going. They didn't know where they were going, which made it more fun. Her mom was right; spontaneous was the way to go. Her mom. She had temporarily forgotten about Lorelai. Now she felt guilty for leaving. Her mom had sacrificed everything for her, and she just left without a word. Before she could feel too bad though, she decided it was time for them to leave.  
  
"Jess," she said, "I'm feeling better."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," she answered.  
  
Jess helped her sit up and then returned to driving down the highway. He realized they had just crossed the state line into Oklahoma. He wasn't sure where they should go, but he knew that they should stay far away from Connecticut.  
  
Rory was sitting in the car thinking about the night that she gave herself to Jess. That night was perfect. He was perfect, and he made everything so wonderful. That had been about six weeks ago. Rory started to get restless in the car so she decided to spend her time reading. She pulled her book out from her bag, and she came across something she forgot she had packed. All of a sudden the realization of everything hit her.  
  
"Oh no," she groaned.  
  
"What?" asked Jess quickly.  
  
"Oh... uh... nothing," she answered, "I just uh... remembered something."  
  
"Oh... okay," he replied.  
  
Thoughts raced through her head as she thought about what she was going to do. She couldn't believe this was happening. Rory was happy on some level, but right now all she was experiencing was panic.  
  
Jess was wondering why Rory started acting strangely. He wrapped himself in his thoughts, so he didn't even see the truck headed straight for their little car until it was too late.  
  
The brakes made an ear-piercing squeal. Glass shattered everywhere. There was a shrieking cry from one of the passengers as the vehicle spun out of control. And then there was darkness. 


	7. And Then There Was Light

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, Gilmore Girls. They belong to the WB!!!!!!  
  
A/N: You guys are sooo sweet!!! I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I love the reviews! I feel inspired to write when I get positive feedback, so please keep it coming! I decided not to keep you in suspense for too long, so here's chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7: And Then There Was Light  
  
And then there was light as Rory cracked her eyes in the white, sterilized room. Sunlight flooded through the window, as well as florescent lights that shown down from the ceiling. Rory's head was killing her, and her whole body ached. She groaned as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Woah," said a male voice, "take it easy Rory."  
  
"Huh," Rory mumbled, confused.  
  
Wait I know that voice! Rory's head swam as she tried to put a face to the mysterious voice. She finally gave up, and let the darkness envelope her once again. The man sighed in frustration, and went back to reading his magazine.  
  
Jess awoke in agony. His leg felt like someone had been stabbing him with knives for the past hour. He could barely breathe, because some idiot had wrapped his ribs too tightly. He couldn't even sit up. He tried to process what happened, but only one thing came to his head Rory.  
  
Rory regained consciousness and she felt a little better. Her head didn't pound like it had earlier, and she could think straight. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. An ivy was in her left arm, and she was hooked up to several other machines. A chair was pulled beside her bed, but she couldn't figure out who could be visiting her. Then she remembered! That voice! Oh my God! She knew who was in her room, and she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
Jess had fallen back asleep and he woke up again, he figured they must be giving him some drugs to keep him asleep. This time, however, he realized he wasn't alone. Luke was sitting in the chair next to him reading a magazine. Jess quickly shut his eyes again, but he knew he had to talk to Luke to find out if Rory was okay.  
  
"Luke," Jess said groggily, "Is she okay?"  
  
Luke was a little surprised that he was awake, and even more surprised that the first thing that came to his mind was Rory.  
  
"Jess! You're awake!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, now please tell me Rory's okay," Jess said pleading to Luke with his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well the doctors say she will be fine, but she gave us quite a scare," Luke replied.  
  
Jess sighed in relief, then laid his head back down and focused on breathing. Luke didn't know how to talk to Jess, so he decided just to come right out and say it.  
  
"Jess, why didn't you tell me you got Rory pregnant?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.  
  
Jess' eyes got huge and he looked at Luke.  
  
"Wh...what do you mean?" he stammered, "Rory's pregnant! Is she okay, does she know?"  
  
"Wait a second. You didn't know?" Luke asked surprised.  
  
"No! Oh my God, Rory must be terrified right now," Jess groaned.  
  
Luke couldn't believe this was the same Jess that had left Stars Hollow two months ago. He wasn't worried for himself, he was worried for Rory.  
  
Lorelai walked into her daughter's room. She had to tell Rory about the baby. Rory's eyes were open, and as soon as she saw Lorelai she looked away.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Lorelai said lightly, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Horrible," Rory replied dryly.  
  
So far this wasn't going to well. Lorelai knew she'd chicken out if she didn't say it right then.  
  
"Rory, honey," she started, "You're pregnant."  
  
Rory sighed, and took a deep breath. Before the accident, she found her unopened box of tampons. She figured she might be pregnant. Then the truck came.  
  
"I thought I might have been," Rory replied.  
  
"Is that why you left," Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, I didn't think about it until right before the accident," she answered.  
  
"We need to talk about this, but we can wait until we get home," Lorelai told her.  
  
All of the emotion was finally too much for Rory.  
  
"Mom, I'm pregnant," she sobbed.  
  
Rory broke down and cried. Lorelai held her and rocked her gently not knowing what to do to make her daughter feel better. They cried together for what seemed like hours, until exhaustion finally took over them. They sniffled throughout the night. When the sun started to come up, they were ready to face whatever came their way. And then there was light. 


	8. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I wish I did. That would be sooo fun! Hehe...... I would choose the fate of the characters! Muwahahahaha!  
  
A/N: Okay so I love you people! You are so sweet for reviewing and not flaming me! I now must love you forever, which I do! Okay without further delay I give you (drum roll please)......................... Chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8: Breakdown  
  
Rory awoke in her mother's arms feeling better than she had in a long time. The only thing she wanted was to be with Jess. She missed him, and she knew he probably already knew about the baby. Oh God! What if he leaves me! She soon pushed that thought out of her head.  
  
Jess hadn't slept at all the past night. He was worried for Rory, and you could tell by looking at his face. During the night, Luke left for a while to go see Rory. When he returned, Jess could tell something had happened.  
  
"Is she okay," Jess asked as Luke walked back into the room.  
  
"She's... fine," Luke replied without making eye contact once.  
  
Luke had walked into Rory's room in time to hear her sobbing in Lorelai's arms. He wanted to give her a hug and tell her everything would be alright, but instead he just snuck out of the room, but not before he heard what Rory was saying.  
  
"I'm having a baby! I love Jess, but what if he leaves me!" Rory sobbed.  
  
Lorelai calmly replied, "It's okay baby, it's okay. Everything will be fine."  
  
After that, Luke had to get out. He walked back into Jess' room and lied to his face. He knew that Jess and Rory needed to talk, and he shouldn't tell him what he had heard.  
  
Jess buzzed for the nurse. He was going stir crazy without being able to see Rory. He had to get out, so he was going to ask the nurse. If she said no, he'd find a way anyways.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mariano?" the nurse said as she entered the room.  
  
"I'm worried about my girlfriend," he told her, "Can I see her?"  
  
"Well, let's see how your ribs are doing," she told him.  
  
She checked his bandages and decided that he would be okay to leave. She had a wheelchair sent to his room and he painfully got into it. Another nurse wheeled him down the hall into Rory's room.  
  
Jess was heartbroken at the site before his eyes. The love of his life was curled up asleep in her mother's arms. She had tear stained cheeks, and it was obvious she had been sobbing hysterically. She looked a little beat up, but nothing to the extent of what her injuries could have been. They both were lucky that Jess was able to swerve, so they only got clipped by the truck.  
  
Rory saw Jess, so she quickly pretended she was asleep. Lorelai soon got up, and told Jess he needed to talk to Rory. She left and so did the nurse. Now the two of them were alone in the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Jess whispered as he carefully climbed into Rory's bed with her.  
  
At first she thought he knew she was awake, but then she realized he didn't know. Jess took her hand, and Rory wanted him to hold her. She didn't move though. She couldn't move. Rory was afraid he would leave her. She was afraid he wouldn't hold her if she asked him to.  
  
Jess looked at his Rory. She was perfect, and she was his. When he took her hand, she tensed slightly. He realized she was awake. Why isn't she moving? Then panic swept through him. What if she can't move! What if she's more hurt than she looks! What if there's something wrong with the baby... our baby!  
  
"Rory," he cried a little panicked, "please open your eyes."  
  
Rory didn't want to worry him, but she couldn't open them. She was too scared, it felt like everything was closing in on her. She started hyperventilating and shaking with fear.  
  
"I can't move," she choked out.  
  
Jess didn't know what was happening. He saw her body start shaking and then she was racked with sobs. Jess didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she wanted him to touch her, or if she wanted to be by herself.  
  
Rory couldn't get control of her emotions. Everything was changing. What was wrong with her. She wanted it to stop. She wanted everything to stop. Finally she took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up.  
  
Jess was relieved when she finally got up. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to hold her. He wanted to make her feel better. Jess didn't think anymore. He wrapped his arms protectively around Rory, and he held onto her.  
  
"I'll never leave you," he told her through her sobs, "I love you."  
  
Relief swept through her veins. He wasn't going to leave her. Jess still loved her. She was still sobbing, but now she was happy and relieved. She was still terrified, but the thought of Jess being with her made her feel better.  
  
"You promise," she replied meekly.  
  
"Of course I won't," Jess told her looking into her saddened eyes.  
  
Jess didn't know why she would think he would leave her, but then he remembered the events leading up to this. Rory left her home without saying goodbye; she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Then, they were in a car accident. Shortly after she woke up she found out she was pregnant. All of these things occurred within a couple of days.  
  
Rory buried her head into his shoulder and he rubbed her back as she cried. They sat like that for a time unknown to either of them. Rory was exhausted. She had been crying for hours. She finally left Jess' protective arms to look at him.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," she told him, "I don't know what's wrong with me." "You've been through a traumatic experience, you deserve to cry," he told her honestly.  
  
"Cry, yes. Have a nervous breakdown, no," she said with a laugh.  
  
Jess loved to hear her laugh. This was the first joke she'd made in a while. He was glad she was feeling better. He was really worried about her.  
  
"I think after all this you're entitled to some type of a breakdown," he told her with a grin.  
  
The two lovers were exhausted, so they laid down together. Sleep soon overtook them. Rory stayed in Jess' arms for the rest of the day into the night. That's how they were found them in the morning light.  
  
A/N: I'm really bored right now, so I think I'll go ahead and type out chapter 9! I love Thanksgiving, and this year I get the whole week off of school! I want to go to my friend's house, but my dad won't let me..... ugh! Okay well enough of my personal life, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	9. There's Always Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! Someday though....... Muwahahahaha!  
  
A/N: I have absolutely no life, so I'm writing the next chapter like I said I would. Please R&R, but remember flames discourage me from writing! Here's the next chapter of I Tried to Get Back to You!  
  
Chapter 9: There's Always Tomorrow  
  
Rory and Jess were released from the hospital a couple of weeks later. They were moved into a double room, so Jess could look after Rory. They stepped out of the plane and into Hartford Airport.  
  
Rory was terrified to be going back home. Even though it had only been a few weeks, it felt like a lifetime. Her mom had barely talked to her other than to say everything would be okay. Those words didn't make her feel better, unless Jess said them. Rory didn't know why, but for the past couple of weeks she had been clinging to Jess more.  
  
Jess could tell Rory was scared. He was too, but it would be the hardest on her to return. They were only already driving towards Stars Hollow, and then the town would talk. That would probably be the hardest for Rory, the gossip and stares. Jess didn't want her to worry about it, though, he would help her through the whole pregnancy.  
  
Rory felt the walls start closing in on her as they neared her home town. This place didn't seem real. After what she saw in Chicago and the other towns they went through, Stars Hollow felt fake. How could any place be like that? How could it stay so shielded? She started to feel like she was going to faint. This was too soon. Rory felt like she had before. She couldn't breathe, or move.  
  
Jess looked at Rory when she started to shake. He knew it was happening again, and he knew she wouldn't want her mom and Luke to see her freak out again.  
  
"Stop the car," Jess cried out, urgently.  
  
"What? Why?" Luke asked, confused. "Just do it! Now!" Jess told him.  
  
Luke pulled the car over near the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign. He turned around and saw Rory gasping for breath. He didn't know what was happening, but he had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Get out of the car," Jess told them.  
  
"What's going on Jess? What's wrong with my baby?" Lorelai cried out, with fear.  
  
"She's fine, but I don't think she'd like you to see her like this," Jess told them.  
  
Luke knew Jess was right, and he had to get Lorelai out of the car. Luke jumped out of the car and ran to Lorelai's side.  
  
"Get out," he told her.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong with her?" Lorelai cried out.  
  
Rory was now shaking and she couldn't get enough air. She needed Jess, that's all she needed. All of a sudden she forced herself to move. All she could do was lunge into Jess' arms. Jess was a little surprised by her action, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
"It's okay," he told her.  
  
Lorelai couldn't stand to watch this. Her baby was pregnant, and she knew it was just the stress getting to her. Lorelai couldn't help but wish it was her Rory would want to console her. Lorelai got out of the car and shut the door. She knew Rory needed Jess right now, and that she would come to her. Time was what she needed.  
  
Rory sobbed into Jess' shoulder. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to go back. She wasn't ready to go back. She could barely think straight, so she concentrated on Jess. He was rubbing her back, and he had her pressed close to his chest. Rory moved her head so she could hear his heart beating. She matched her breathing to his heart. Slowly everything shifted back into focus.  
  
Jess could feel Rory calming down. He knew she wasn't ready to go back today. Maybe tomorrow. There was always tomorrow. He wanted her to feel okay before she went home, because it was going to be hard enough without her having a panic attack in the middle of town.  
  
"Rory lay down, okay?" he told her.  
  
"Wh..why?" Rory choked out.  
  
"I'm going to talk to your mom and Luke," he replied.  
  
Jess laid her down on the backseat, and stepped out of the car. He didn't know how he was going to convince her mom to let Rory stay with him at a hotel. Rory needed one night with just the two of them, so she could get her thoughts in order. Jess shut the car door and walked over to Rory's mom.  
  
"Lorelai, listen to me and don't interrupt," Jess ordered, "Rory isn't ready to face the town. Tonight she needs to get her thoughts in order, and she can't do that in town with everyone bothering her."  
  
Lorelai knew Jess was right, and after seeing Rory freak out like that, she agreed with him. Rory didn't need her yet. Right now she needed to be with Jess. Lorelai took a deep breath before she told Jess.  
  
"Okay, we'll drop you two off at a hotel," she said.  
  
Luke was shocked. He didn't think Lorelai would let them. He didn't know why she was okay with this, but he was going to ask her after they dropped them off. They all got back into the car and started driving.  
  
Jess thought he would have to talk Lorelai into it, but now he realized why she had said yes. Lorelai knew that Rory needed Jess right now; later on she would need her mother, but now she needed him. Jess put Rory's head in his lap and stroked her head.  
  
They pulled up to the hotel and Jess helped Rory out. He got their stuff and turned to Lorelai. "There's always tomorrow," he told her quietly.  
  
Lorelai watched as her baby walked with the man she loved. He wasn't a boy anymore, he was a responsible man who would take care of her daughter. Luke kept looking at her funny, and she knew she owed him an explanation.  
  
"She doesn't need me now. There's always tomorrow," Lorelai said as she stared out the window. 


	10. Tonight, There Will Be Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls....... but someday I will own the world!!! Muahahahahaha....... I know I'm weird!  
  
A/N: I love all of the positive people who encourage me to write. You make my day a little brighter because I love writing and it's great when people appreciate it. I'm glad I could help bring a new perspective on Jess. This chapter will have more Luke and Lorelai in it, so for all of you LL fans, this one's for you! Without further adieu, I give you Chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10: Tonight, There Will Be Sleep  
  
Rory and Jess walked into the hotel room. Rory hadn't said a word since the car. She wasn't feeling good at all, and she didn't want to be alone. She needed Jess. He was all she needed, and all she wanted for now. She knew that she would want her mom eventually, but now she wanted Jess.  
  
Jess didn't know what to do. The girl he loved was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He didn't know how to help Rory. She had sat down on the couch and she was staring into space. After they left the hospital all she did was cry hysterically or have a zombie-like face. Right now she had her zombie-face on, but she could lose it at any moment.  
  
Rory tried to concentrate. She couldn't think straight. Everything was happening so fast, and all she wanted was for Jess to hold her and tell her it would be alright. Just as these thoughts came to her head, Jess seemed to have read her mind. He walked over to the couch and started rubbing her back.  
  
Jess' instincts took over for him. He didn't know how he knew what she needed. Jess didn't even think Rory knew what she needed. He sat next to her and he rubbed her back and held her. Long forgotten memories emerged. Someone had done the same thing for him. He couldn't remember when, though. Jess looked into Rory's eyes. They were glazed over, but he could see the pain in them. Memories of his own painful eyes flooded into his mind.  
  
Luke had been the one to comfort him when he was little. He didn't know why he didn't remember this before. That seemed like a lifetime ago. He was small and Luke used to tell him it would be okay. His mom would get better soon. Jess had thought she was sick back then, he almost laughed out loud. Liz was a druggie, but Luke always told him she had the flu. Now he knew the truth, but it didn't matter anymore. He was going to be a father, and he would not mess this kid up. He knew he wouldn't be the best dad in the world, but he would try to get as close as he could.  
  
Rory stared into Jess' eyes. She told herself to wake up and say something, but her mouth would not obey. She wanted to sleep in Jess' arms, but she could not get up to walk. She felt paralyzed, but somehow safe. Jess would make everything okay. He would stay with her through everything. She felt better after that. Her eyes started to un-glaze, and the room shifted into focus.  
  
Jess saw Rory coming back to him. He could see the dazed look slowly fade from her eyes. Jess held on to her for dear life. The tears started to spill down her face, and she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't try to quiet her or calm her down. Right now, Rory needed to cry and scream. All he could do was offer his arms to hold her.  
  
"It'll be okay," Jess told Rory.  
  
Somehow that calmed Rory's nerves, but all the crying she had done over the past few days had worn her out. She stood up and looked into Jess' eyes with her tear stained face. He wiped a last tear sliding down her delicate features. Rory grabbed his hand and led him over to the huge king sized bed.  
  
Jess didn't know what Rory wanted right now, so he was apprehensive when they sat down on the bed. He didn't want to scare her, or make her feel rejected. Rory didn't seem to notice his slightly awkward behavior, though. She was exhausted and she lay down on the bed and pulled Jess down with her. Jess laid down next to Rory and let her curl up next to him.  
  
Time stood still for them as they lay there. Rory felt safe with Jess, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew he loved her, and he would stay with her though the whole miserable mess. She tried to fall into slumber, but she couldn't stop thinking about the baby inside of her. She knew she needed her sleep for the baby, and she had made a promise to herself; tonight, there will be sleep. Sleep finally washed over her, and her breathing fell into a steady rhythm with Jess'. They slept deeply for the first time in what felt like weeks. It was a dreamless sleep for the both of them that soothed their nerves and lifted their spirits.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Luke and Lorelai drove back to Luke's diner, which had been closed for the past couple of days. They walked silently into the establishment and Lorelai sat down at a barstool, and Luke poured her a cup of coffee. He didn't even bother trying to keep it from her, Luke knew she needed it.  
  
"My baby's having a baby," Lorelai whispered as she took a sip of coffee, "And she doesn't need me."  
  
Lorelai said the last part with a sob. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to come. Luke watched her struggling to remain strong. Finally it dawned on him why she hated to look vulnerable in front of people. She had to be the strong one since she was 16 years old. She never had an opportunity to be the one that was taken care of.  
  
Luke didn't even think before he walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her. Lorelai buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed. She said incoherent things in short gasps. Luke just held her tighter. Lorelai struggled for composure, which she finally achieved. She pulled out of his comforting embrace.  
  
"I...I'm s...so sor...sorry," she told him while wiping her tears away.  
  
"It's okay, Lorelai," Luke replied simply, "You don't have to be so strong all the time. It's okay to cry."  
  
Lorelai smiled weakly at this. Crying had never been okay for her. When she was little her mother told her to stop, and after Rory was born she had to be the mother. She never told Rory to stop crying, though. She wanted the best for Rory, and now everything was ruined. All the plans Rory made were over. A thought suddenly came to Lorelai. Rory would go to college. She knew Rory wouldn't let anything stand in her way of that. Lorelai knew everything would be okay. Everything had to be okay.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
Luke took a deep breath before continuing, "Would you like to sleep here tonight, so you don't have to be alone."  
  
Lorelai was taken a little by surprise, but her mouth answered before her brain had a chance to stop it.  
  
"I'd like that, Luke. Thanks," she told him.  
  
Luke couldn't believe his ears. She said yes! He knew she was just sad, but he was still excited. He had always had feelings for Lorelai, and he knew he always would. There was just something so quirky about her. Something so rare. He couldn't place what it was that made her so special, but he would spend his life trying to figure it out. If she would let him.  
  
The two made there way upstairs to Luke's cozy apartment. Lorelai slept on Jess' bed, and Luke slept in his own. Somehow, being near him made her feel less alone. She had to talk to Rory tomorrow, and she was afraid of that conversation. Tonight, there will be sleep, she vowed to herself. Eventually sleep did overtake her, and she slept peacefully with thoughts of Luke in her head.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! I know it took me a while to update it, but it's been a crazy two weeks. My English teacher's been piling last minute assignments on us, which really has me stressed out! I'm not sure when chapter 11 will be up, but hopefully soon. Please Read and Review because it inspires me to write! 


	11. Is it Tomorrow?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...I just pretend I do to have friends. My life is sad, what can I say?  
  
A/N: Yall rock! I love you ppl to pieces! Your encouragement means so much to me. You brighten my day, and I hope I can brighten yours, too. I love writing and when it's appreciated I am overjoyed. I had the most fun writing the last chapter, but I hope I can get the same creative juices in this one too!  
  
Chapter 11: Is it Tomorrow?  
  
Jess woke up with his arms protectively wrapped around Rory. Her head was on his chest and her arm was draped over his stomach. Her breathing was even, and she looked peaceful. Jess couldn't believe this was the same girl that had broken down yesterday. She seemed calmer, even in slumber. He didn't want to move from beside Rory. He didn't want it to be tomorrow. Even though Rory might be ready to face the town, he wasn't sure if he was.  
  
Rory woke up after feeling Jess stir a little. She felt so comfortable with him. Their bodies seemed to match perfectly together. Jess consoled her when she cried, and then he held her the entire night. Rory wasn't sure if she was up to going home, but she knew she wouldn't have another meltdown. Her mother was probably scared after seeing Rory like that, but she couldn't help it. The past week had been too much for her to handle, and she didn't know why last night had made everything all right.  
  
Jess felt Rory waking up, and he kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him and nuzzled closer to him. Jess knew they had to leave soon, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Rory. He decided a little longer wouldn't hurt, so he held her a little tighter. They were both emotionally drained, and they fell asleep once more. Jess never wanted this feeling to end, at least not today.  
  
Rory felt sleep overcome her again, and she couldn't help but give into it. She needed her sleep because she was sleeping for two. Their baby was growing inside of Rory, and she needed to stay healthy. Luckily, the doctors said the accident didn't inflict any harm on the baby. Rory and Jess were banged up a little, but it could have been much worse. Before Rory fell asleep, she thought about calling her mom. She vaguely remembered Jess telling Lorelai they would be home tomorrow. Is it tomorrow? Everything faded away as Rory fell into dreamland.  
  
Jess reluctantly dragged himself out of bed a couple of hours later. Lorelai was probably going crazy by now. It was mid-afternoon and they weren't even close to leaving the hotel. Rory was still asleep, and neither one had even showered. He decided to have his shower before he made Rory get up. He took his clothes off and looked at the bruises on his chest and abs. His ribs weren't sore anymore, but they were still a dark purple. His cuts were almost completely healed, and he looked better. He quickly showered and dressed. He even tried calling Lorelai, but she didn't answer the phone. He thought that was odd, but he didn't worry too much about it.  
  
Rory felt someone lightly shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jess kneeling down by the side of the bed. He smelled good. Rory could tell he had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was still a little damp. He grinned at her, and gave her a good morning kiss. She gave him a smile to show him she was feeling better, then she pulled him back into bed.  
  
"Let's go back to sleep," she whined.  
  
Jess laughed, "Rory, it's 3:00 in the afternoon. I think we've slept enough."  
  
"I don't want to go back," she said quietly.  
  
Jess leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, "Neither do I."  
  
Jess knew the town would want to kill him for taking Rory's virginity away. He was the bad boy from New York that had stolen their little girl. He knew the only way they could forgive him is if they could see how much he truly loved her. Jess wanted to be with Rory forever. Those few months in California had been unbearable for him. He knew he made a mistake and he screwed up when he tried to fix it. Rory was pregnant.  
  
Rory rolled out of bed, and went to take her shower. When she was washing her hair, she looked down at her stomach. No mommy belly, yet. She didn't know when she would start to show, but she hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon. Right now, she was trying to ignore the fact that she was going to be a mother. She loved Jess, though, and that's all that mattered anymore. She knew she would have to face her mother, and she wasn't sure how that would go.  
  
Jess packed up the rest of their things. He was dreading the "Lorelai talk" and he knew Rory was, too. His thoughts returned to where Lorelai could be. He hadn't told Rory that she was gone because he didn't want to worry her. On a hunch he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number  
  
----------------------------  
  
Luke opened his eyes at five o'clock as usual. He reoriented himself, thinking last night had been a dream. Lorelai wasn't in his apartment, and she never would be. He quickly showered and dressed for work. Before he went downstairs, he decided to prove to himself last night was a dream. He cracked open the door to Jess' room and looked inside. The girl of his dreams was sound asleep on the bed. Luke was shocked, to say the least. Everything came to him when he saw the distressed look on her face. Lorelai let him see her cry. Luke shut the door softly, and he headed downstairs to start the day.  
  
Lorelai awoke in a strange room. Metallica posters hung all around the room, and she was sleeping in a twin-sized bed. Is it tomorrow? she thought to herself. Her memory kicked in after she saw a picture of Jess and Rory on the nightstand. She was in Jess' room, in Luke's apartment. She remembered her emotional breakdown the night before. Lorelai got up and walked downstairs into the diner. Miss Patty stared at her disheveled appearance and the fork she was holding fell to her plate. Lorelai didn't even notice. She walked right up to the counter.  
  
"Can I have some coffee, please," she said in a voice she didn't even recognize as her own.  
  
Luke gave into her without a word. He poured her a huge cup of coffee and gave her a weak smile as he sat it down in front of her. Lorelai needed all the coffee she could get to handle today. Today, Jess and Rory were coming home. Luke didn't know what she was going to say to them, but he hoped he didn't have to be there. He figured he'd have to be there, though.  
  
Lorelai looked like death this morning. She knew she probably looked ten years older. After the week from hell, she was sure anyone would. First, Rory runs away with Jess without a word to her. Then, she gets a call that her daughter was in a car accident, and she's across the country. After she freaks out and flies all the way out there, Rory's doctor tells her that her baby's pregnant. Lorelai had to watch her daughter almost have a nervous breakdown, and then she had to let Rory have a night with the father of her child. She was physically and emotionally drained.  
  
Luke watched Lorelai sip her third cup of coffee, deep in thought. It had taken her an hour to get two and a half cups of coffee down, when she would normally be on her fifth. Lorelai got up from her stool when she finally downed the last drop. She walked out the door of the diner, and started walking. Luke didn't know what he could do for her so he just let her go.  
  
Lorelai walked into her house, and saw she had a message. She pressed play and Jess' voice filled the room. They wouldn't be home until later this afternoon. Lorelai was secretly glad. Those few hours would give her time to think about what she was going to say to them. Lorelai showered and changed her clothes. She put on a little makeup, but she didn't care anymore. She lay down on the couch, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
At three o'clock, Rory and Jess still hadn't been in the diner. He figured they were with Lorelai, but he thought they would call him. Luke was a little hurt that they didn't ask him to come over. He didn't want to be there, but he thought Lorelai would make him go. The telephone interrupted his thoughts, and he walked over to answer it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The phone rang several times before Luke picked up. Jess was still waiting for Rory to finish getting ready, and he was calling Luke to see if Lorelai was there. Jess didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Lorelai would be with Luke. She usually didn't even get up until ten, and she wasn't out of the house until eleven. When Luke picked up the phone, though, Jess wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Hello," Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Hi, Luke," Jess replied, "Rory and I are still at the hotel, but we should be leaving pretty soon."  
  
"You're not with Lorelai," Luke said surprised.  
  
"No, Rory just woke up a few minutes ago," he replied, then Jess took a deep breath before asking his next question, "do you know where Lorelai is? I called her earlier this morning, but she didn't answer."  
  
Luke was silent. He knew he had to tell Jess, but he didn't want to. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and decided to be truthful.  
  
"Lorelai was really upset last night, so I asked her to sleep in the apartment," he replied.  
  
Jess was shocked, "You slept with Lorelai!"  
  
Luke stuttered out his reply, "Oh. No... I, uh... She..." Finally he cleared his head and answered, "Lorelai slept in your room."  
  
"Oh. Rory's ready, now. We'll be there soon. Bye,"  
  
Luke and Jess both hung up the phones. Luke decided to close the diner and head over to the Gilmore house. He knew they didn't lock their doors, so he walked into the living room. Lorelai was sound asleep on the couch, and he didn't want to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open, regardless. Lorelai smiled at Luke, and patted the seat next to her. He sat down and she leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
Lorelai wanted to thank Luke for everything, but she couldn't put her thanks into words. She just hugged him, and she never wanted to let him go. They sat there for a minute or so, until they heard the car pull into the driveway. Luke and Lorelai reluctantly pulled apart and Luke saw fear in her eyes. He tried to silently reassure her, but he wasn't even sure what was going to happen.  
  
Rory and Jess hadn't said anything on the car ride home. The car was a rental, and they both were nervous about being in a car again. Rory subconsciously put her hands on her lower abdomen. Jess noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and he couldn't help but think of what a wonderful mother she would be. She was barely pregnant and she was already trying to protect their child.  
  
They pulled up to the house sooner than they had anticipated. Jess turned off the car, but neither one of them moved for what seemed an eternity. Finally, Jess reached over and took one of Rory's hands off her stomach. He gave her hand a squeeze to let her know that everything would be all right. They got out of the car to face their doom. 


	12. Discussions Galore

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls now...... but I used to. Then, it got stolen from me!!!! I'm now attempting to sue for rights, but the WB isn't budging... I wish! I've never owned it, but I do love to borrow it!  
  
A/N: I love how sweet you people are! It warms my heart to see all of those positive reviews, because it shows me that you cared enough to tell me what you thought. I sincerely thank you for all the inspiration you've given me! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. My sister's getting married, and I get to be a bridesmaid! I'm so excited... hehe! Without further adieu...  
  
Chapter 12: Discussions Galore  
  
Hand in hand Rory and Jess walked up to the Gilmore house to receive the wrath of Lorelai. Jess was carrying their small bags of clothes over his shoulder, and Rory had her other hand holding her stomach. They trudged up the few stairs and finally got to the door. Jess let go of Rory's hand and reached out to open the door.  
  
Rory had been dreading this talk through the entire car ride home. Home. The couple of weeks she had been gone now felt like a lifetime. Everything had happened, and everything had changed. She wasn't sure if anything would ever be normal again. Jess opened the door to reality, and she was about to step through it.  
  
The couple walked into the entrance and Jess set their bags down. They heard Lorelai call them into the living room with a strange voice. She sounded tired, and her tone was strained. Luke was sitting next to Lorelai with a serious expression on his face. Jess once again took Rory's hand as they sat down across from their guardians. An awkward silence soon followed.  
  
Jess could see the hurt and anger in Lorelai's eyes. She hated him, and she hated herself. Lorelai wanted the best for Rory, and because of him she wouldn't get it. She hated herself for not protecting Rory from him. Luke had a look of disbelief on his face. In his eyes, Rory could do no wrong. Now, his image of her had drastically changed. She was no longer the angelic little girl; she was going to be a mother at eighteen.  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "I'll guess I'll start. Let me get all the facts straight."  
  
Jess and Rory shifted in their seats. They didn't know what humiliating questions Lorelai would ask them. The couple did know that she had every right to know what happened. They had put her through hell when they left Stars Hollow.  
  
Lorelai continued after a short pause, "Rory, I know you were scared when you left. I will help you two with this baby. But... why did you leave?"  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she could admit to her mother that she didn't know she was pregnant when she jumped out the window. Rory stared at the floor or her hands, anything that wasn't directly at her mother.  
  
"Mom," she started, "I didn't know I was pregnant when I left. Jess needed help, and I just... left."  
  
Lorelai was stunned. She didn't know any of this. In her mind, Rory found out she was pregnant, somehow tracked down Jess, and then they left together. In reality, her baby left her for... Him. Lorelai just nodded in understanding, then looked at the spot her daughter was staring at on the rug. It was where the two had spilt nail polish a few months ago. To Lorelai, it felt like years. They had been goofing around and accidentally knocked over the bottle.  
  
Luke during all of this was a little uncomfortable. He never thought Rory could do something so irresponsible, especially when it would hurt her mother so much. The explanations were complete now, so he knew they should talk about what was going to happen. Jess was going to help Rory that he was sure of. They all needed to talk about the living arrangements and so forth.  
  
Luke cleared his throat and broke the deathly silence, "So, what are the two of you planning to do about the baby?"  
  
Jess looked Luke in the eye for the first time since they arrived at the Gilmore House. He didn't know what they were going to do. Hell, Rory didn't even know what they were going to do. Before he could voice his thoughts, though, the mother of his child spoke.  
  
"I'm keeping the baby," she stated with assurance in her voice.  
  
Luke nodded in response. He didn't really have much else to say to Rory, but Jess on the other hand... he had some things they needed to "discuss." Luke stood up to leave and grabbed Jess by the arm. He knew Lorelai needed to talk to Rory alone. Before they were out the door, he heard Rory sob. His heart almost broke at what she said.  
  
"Mommy, I'm sorry. I... don't have to keep my baby... If you don't want me to," she choked out, as she burst into tears.  
  
Lorelai's head shot up. She didn't want Rory to feel this way; it was the same way her mother made her feel eighteen years ago. She stood up and joined her only child on the other couch. She wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried.  
  
"Baby, it's okay. You can keep your baby if you want to. This is your decision," she told her in a soothing voice.  
  
Jess was flabbergasted that Rory would say something like that. He wanted to stay with her, but Luke was dragging him out the door. Rory needed to talk with her mother about everything, and Luke wanted to talk with him. Oh joy, he thought, A sex talk with Luke. That ought to be interesting.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Luke and Jess walked into the diner. Jess was more like dragged in against his will. They trudged upstairs. Luke was dreading this talk as much as Jess, if not more. He didn't like talking about these things with anyone, least of all Jess. But here they were, in the apartment staring at each other.  
  
Luke cleared his throat and started, "You will help her. And I mean physically and financially. You will live here, but anytime Rory needs you, you will be..."  
  
"Luke, I know," Jess cut in, "I love Rory, and I'm going to marry her."  
  
Luke was astounded by Jess' outburst. He thought he would have to force him to take responsibility for his actions, and here he was taking it one step further than Luke would have made him. He felt some pride in the way Jess was acting, until he remembered that he knocked Rory up. His pride soon turned to disappointment.  
  
Jess continued, "I haven't asked her yet, but I already have her ring; I bought it in California. And we can move into an apartment; she will go to Yale, eventually. I won't let her ever give up."  
  
Jess didn't know why he was telling Luke all this, but he knew if he didn't tell someone he would burst. He had been planning on asking Rory before he even knew she was pregnant. Jess loved Rory. It was as simple as that; in the few months they were apart he was completely miserable. He felt like Jean Valjean in Les Miserables.  
  
Luke gruffly replied, "Oh, well just so you know, I don't want you to... uh... do anything with Rory here or at her house."  
  
"All right, Uncle Luke," Jess retorted with a smirk, "I guess I'll call Rory tomorrow. I really hope it helps her to talk with her mom."  
  
As Jess walks back into his room with his bag over his shoulder, he hears Luke quietly respond, "So do I."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Back at the Gilmore House, Rory has finally calmed down. Her tears are dry, but she's still sniffling. Lorelai wasn't sure what to say, but she did want some answers. She had been going out of her mind the past couple of weeks, and she hadn't even told her mother where Rory was. They had missed last Friday night dinner, and tomorrow was Friday. Lorelai didn't want to rush Rory, but she had to tell her grandparents she wasn't going to Yale in the fall. Rory was thinking about how everything would change. She was going to be a mommy in seven months. The idea of it made her sick. In February she would have a baby that would depend on her for everything. Although she wasn't ready for one, secretly Rory was a little happy. She loved Jess with all her heart, and now they would be bound together forever with the child she was carrying.  
  
"Everything's going to be different now. But, I'm not so sure that's a bad thing," Rory stated.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter with surprise, "What?"  
  
"I mean, I know I'm a little young but, I think with some time I'll be ready to have this baby... my baby," Rory replied with a smile.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter with amazement when she touched her lower abdomen. Whether she liked it or not, Lorelai was going to be a grandmother. She decided right then and there that she would not be like her mother. Lorelai would help Rory with anything she needed because she remembered what it was like to be young and expecting. Lorelai leaned over on the couch, and put her head right next to Rory's stomach.  
  
"Mom what are you doing?" Rory inquired with a laugh.  
  
"Saying hi to my grandbaby," Lorelai replied.  
  
For the rest of the night the two stayed up and talked about everything. They talked to the baby and they discussed how everything was going to be fine. And as the sun came up, the two finally drifted off to sleep with Rory's head on Lorelai's shoulder and both of them had a hand on Rory's stomach.  
  
A/N: I hope you like that chapter! In the next chapter... The Friday Night Dinner from HELL!!!!!! hehe! Pleez R&R! 


	13. The Wrath of Emily

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls....tear Sadly, all I can do is borrow them...... for now! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really sick. On Tuesday, I couldn't even get out of bed! I feel much better today, so I feel inspired to write about the Rory and Lorelai's torturous evening at the Gilmore mansion!  
  
Chapter 13: The Wrath of Emily  
  
The next morning, Lorelai and Rory awoke in the same position they had fallen asleep in. They stretched and decided to get ready before heading over to Luke's. After they showered and dressed, they started the short walk to their source of food.  
  
As they walked through the town, everyone stared at Rory. No one knew she was pregnant, yet, but they did know she had disappeared without a word to Lorelai a couple of weeks before. Miss Patty and Babette were trying to get some information out of the whole ordeal, but hadn't had any luck so far.  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner, and everyone stopped talking and looked at the newcomers. Jess pretended not to notice everyone's eyes on him as he greeted Rory with a kiss. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the apartment so that they could talk. He hadn't seen her since her mild meltdown the night before, and he needed to know she was okay.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked her as soon as they had closed the door behind them.  
  
Rory smiled at how sweet Jess had been to her lately, "I'm fine. Mom's okay with everything now, and she's being really supportive of all of this."  
  
Jess leaned over and kissed Rory tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with a little more passion. He enclosed her with his arms and put his hands on the small of her back. They hadn't had much time for themselves the past week since they were both in the hospital.  
  
Luke came upstairs to make sure Jess was following the previously instated rules he had laid the night before. He opened the door, but Jess and Rory didn't pull away. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and Rory's head was resting on Jess' shoulder. His face was buried in her hair. They were standing in the living room holding each other like their lives depended on it. Luke shut the door because it was obvious he hadn't been heard.  
  
Lorelai was draining the remains of her coffee when Luke returned from upstairs. She raised her eyebrows at him, which was her way of asking how the lovebirds were.  
  
"They're fine," he replied gruffly, "I think they need some time to themselves."  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said softly, "They really love each other, don't they."  
  
"They really do," Luke said with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later, Rory and Jess walked downstairs hand in hand and walked to a table in the corner. Luke and Lorelai watched as Rory begged for coffee, but Jess refused. Lorelai couldn't help but think he would take care of her little girl; the other voice said she wasn't ready for someone else to take care of her baby.  
  
Jess asked Luke for the day off, which Luke granted him because he knew Jess wanted to be with Rory. Lorelai stayed in the diner and talked to Luke, while Rory and Jess walked down to the bridge. They spent the day reading to each other and discussing all of their favorite books like they did before everything turned upside down. Rory eventually fell asleep with her head on Jess' lap and Jess stopped reading to stare at his beautiful girlfriend, hopefully his soon to be bride.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
That night at seven o'clock sharp, Lorelai and Rory rang the doorbell of the Gilmore's home. Jess and Luke were standing silently behind them. It had taken two hours for Emily to finally agree to allow Luke and Jess to come as well. Emily was puzzled at why it was so important that they were their, but she decided to play along and find out.  
  
A brand new maid answered the door and welcomed them into the extravagant mansion. They handed the young woman their coats, and walked into the foyer. Emily walked downstairs and greeted the four. Jess squeezed Rory's hand as they walked into the living room, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.  
  
"Richard's working late at the office tonight, so he won't be joining us until after dinner," Emily explained.  
  
Everyone just looked at each other tensely. They didn't know what to say, and they knew Emily could sense the thick tension in the room. Emily glanced around at her guests a little concerned about what could possibly be going on. First, Lorelai begs for the diner man and his punk nephew to come over. Now, no one is saying a word and that boy keeps stroking Rory's hand.  
  
Finally, Emily is fed up and decides to speak up, "Alright! What is going on here? You have hardly said two words since the four of you arrived."  
  
Rory answered her with a shaking voice, "Grandma... I sort of wanted to tell you and Grandpa together."  
  
"Tell us what ex..." Emily started, but was cut off by Richard coming in.  
  
Rory's stomach was churning at the thought of telling her grandparents, whom she admired so much, that she was pregnant. Richard entering the room was the last straw, and she ran out of the room with one hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach. Emily was appalled at this, and noticed with distaste that no one seemed surprised. Her disapproval increased further when Jess followed Rory to the bathroom.  
  
"What's the matter with Rory?" Richard asked with surprise at his grand daughter's actions.  
  
Lorelai looked uncomfortably at her parents and couldn't help but get a feeling of deja vu from this whole situation. This was the room that she told her parents about the existence of Rory, and now she was here doing the same thing with Rory. After Lorelai snapped back to reality, she realized her father had asked her a question.  
  
"Oh... uh... Rory's not feeling well," she answered uncertainly.  
  
Emily looked at Lorelai with a disdainful glare, "Lorelai, why would you let her out of the house if she's ill! Good heavens, sometimes I don't know what goes through your head."  
  
Before Lorelai had a chance to respond, a pale-looking Rory returned with a serious Jess behind her rubbing her back. Richard and Emily looked at the two returning, and they knew that something was wrong. There had to be a reason for them to come when Rory was sick, especially with extra guests.  
  
Finally, Rory spoke up, "Grandma, Grandpa. This isn't easy for me to tell you, because of everything that I have planned. I'm... pregnant."  
  
Richard and Emily froze in their spots. Emily's facial expression was unreadable, and Richard looked like someone had just hit him with a bus. Neither one spoke for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Lorelai couldn't believe Rory had just blurted it out like that, she guessed it was just one more thing they had in common.  
  
Emily found her voice, and she put it to good use, "I told you! I told you, you were going to lose her just like I lost you! Did you listen to me? NO! You let her go out with that... that boy!"  
  
Rory was shocked! Lorelai had nothing to do with this. This was Rory and Jess' decision, and it was their problem alone. Emily was yelling and screaming at Lorelai, and she hadn't said one word to Rory. Rory couldn't take it anymore, and she burst into tears.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled, "Don't yell at her! Yell at me; this is my fault, Mom had nothing to do with it! She didn't choose for me to get pregnant, it was the last thing she wanted, so scream and shout all you want to at me!" she sobbed.  
  
Richard hadn't said a word the entire time. He couldn't believe that the "savior of the Gilmore clan" had committed the same mistake her mother had. Rory was probably not going to Yale. She probably would never achieve her goals, all because of Jess!  
  
"You're not going to Yale, are you?" he asked her.  
  
"What?" she asked taken aback from the bluntness of his question.  
  
"Yale... you can't go anymore because your pregnant. You're life has been destroyed by HIM!" Richard repeated with anger rising in his voice.  
  
Rory found herself getting upset all over again, "Don't you dare blame all of this on Jess! I love him, and we're having a baby together whether you like it or not! I will go to Yale, I'm just going to take a year off before I go!"  
  
Jess looked at the woman he loved defending him, when he really deserved to be yelled at. He had gotten her pregnant, and it was his fault. He realized Rory had started shaking, and he didn't think it was a good idea for her to be their. He walked over to her and guided her towards the door. Rory didn't even try stopping him, because she felt like she was going to get sick again.  
  
Luke and Lorelai were in shock after the whole thing had unfolded in front of their eyes. They followed Rory and Jess to the car. When they got in, they saw that Rory was laying down in the back seat with her head buried in Jess' lap. He was rubbing her stomach softly and stroking her hair. Luke decided to drive because Lorelai was still angry with what her parents had done.  
  
No one said a word to Emily or Richard as they were leaving. Richard and Emily went to bed, but neither of them slept a wink. They couldn't figure out how this had happened. One minute they're about to be the proud grandparents of a Yale student, and the next they find out she's not going because she's going to have a baby with her deadbeat boyfriend. Friday night was terrible for all involved. 


	14. Torches and Pitchforks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, nor do I claim to. So, if you people want to sue me go right ahead, but all you'd get is a bunch of CD's and jewelry!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Since I've cruelly neglected chapters lately, I decided to be kind and hit you with a second chapter!!!!! KUDOS for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I'm not exactly sure what's gonna happen cuz im just writing as i go!!! Oh and PLEEZ review, I'm desperate for them. Every time I only get a few I feel like crying, but I don't cuz im dead inside. Anywho....... I give you chapter 14!  
  
Chapter 14: Torches and Pitchforks  
  
Luke dropped Rory and Lorelai off at the Gilmore House, and Jess carried Rory into the house. The entire ordeal had exhausted her and she had fallen asleep in his arms. Luke and Lorelai stayed outside to give the couple some time to themselves.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind Jess, Lorelai spoke. "Thank you for going," she stated.  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Lorelai," Luke replied with a smile.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence until Lorelai suddenly got the urge to kiss Luke. She didn't know why, but she suspected it was because of how great he had been through the past few months. He had really opened up to her, and she really appreciated that.  
  
Lorelai leaned in, and Luke could feel her breath on his face. Her lips grazed against his lightly, and he was surprised for a second; he returned her kiss and relief spread through her veins. Luke decided to add more passion into it and he ran his tongue along her lips. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue skillfully into it. They continued making out for several minutes, unaware of the prying eyes through the window.  
  
While Lorelai and Luke were outside, Jess had carried Rory into her bedroom. She was in nice clothes, which he knew couldn't possibly be comfortable; he decided to get her pajamas on, so she could get a good night's sleep. He took her black high heels off, first. Then, he slid her skirt off and put her pajama pants on. Jess took her shirt off, followed by her bra. He couldn't resist the urge to run a finger between her breasts. He didn't know how long he had before Lorelai would come in, though, so he proceeded in putting her matching top on.  
  
Somehow, Rory had slept through all of this and her eyes remained closed tight. Jess tucked her under the covers, but as he leaned in to kiss her goodnight something caught his eye. He couldn't believe his eyes! Luke and Lorelai were standing on the front lawn making out. Jess wished that Rory was awake to see this, but since she wasn't he decided to leave her a note. He quickly scribbled down that he had something to tell her about and, and that he loved her. He kissed her and left the note under her pillow, so she'd be sure to get it when she woke up.  
  
Before he opened the door, he made sure to make a lot of noise. Jess wanted to have a little bit of fun with them before he told them he saw the make out session. As soon as he walked outside he saw two flushed and guilty faces staring at him. He pretended not to notice, but as he and Luke started the short walk to the diner, he couldn't help saying a little quip.  
  
"Is it hot out here?" he asked, referring to their red faces.  
  
If it was possible, Lorelai turned an even deeper shade of red as she escaped into her house. She checked on Rory before she went to bed, and that's when she noticed that her daughter was no longer clothed in her dinner clothes. Lorelai rolled her eyes at Jess' cleverness before she headed up the stairs for a night of sweet dreams, about Luke.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Saturday morning started off as usual. The Gilmore girls got dressed and headed off to Luke's. Lorelai was putting finishing touches on her makeup when Rory found the note under her pillow. She had no idea what Jess needed to talk to her about, but she didn't want to worry about it because she would find out soon enough.  
  
The girls walked down the street and into the diner. Jess was behind the counter with Luke and Rory grinned when she saw him. He practically leaped around the counter to give her a good morning kiss. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Rory was puzzled at how mysterious Jess was being. First, he left that note under her pillow; now, he is dragging her upstairs with a goofy look on his face.  
  
As soon as they reached the apartment, Jess closed the door behind them and stared at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He proceeded to tell Rory about the little "show" Luke and Lorelai put on the night before. Rory was surprised, to say the least, but she was happy that they had finally accepted that they were in love with each other. She started laughing at the absurdity of it all. An awful night had actually ended well for her mother.  
  
Lorelai hadn't even been able to say a word to Luke before her cell rang. He didn't even remind her of the sign when she picked up. After a few seconds, he realized it was her mother and he decided to bail her out. She shot him an appreciative look when he called out that there weren't any cell phones allowed. Jess and Rory came downstairs after that and they said they were going down to the bridge for a little while.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
At the bridge, Jess and Rory sat staring at the water for a while. They decided to just enjoy each other's company for a while before Rory spoke.  
  
"We're having a baby, Jess" she said as if she had just found out.  
  
Jess looked at her funny, but replied, "I know, Rory."  
  
Rory shook her head violently, "No! I mean, I'm pregnant! I'm going to g...give birth in a few months! I'm going to get fat! To top it all off, after the whole ordeal there will be an actual baby! A human being that will depend on us for everything. I don't know if we can do it."  
  
"It's okay, I know we can. We're adults, Rory," Jess replied calmly, even though in his head he was freaking out.  
  
"It doesn't matter! I'm not ready to be a mother," Rory exclaimed, "I can't do this all by myself."  
  
Jess looked at her a little hurt. What did she mean by herself! He was going to be there the whole time, and if he had it his way they would be married soon. He decided to let what she said go and he just opened his arms for her to crawl into. What neither of them knew was that Babette and Murray were standing behind some bushes listening to every word Rory said.  
  
Within hours the entire town knew Rory was pregnant, and that Jess was definitely the father. Babette also thought that by the way Rory was talking, the little punk was going to leave her. The whole town was in a buzz over this information. They had been trying to figure out what exactly had taken place the week before. Rory had disappeared and no one knew exactly what happened.  
  
Rory and Jess had spent the rest of the afternoon reading on the bridge. He had brought Oliver Twist, which was their favorite book. After they had read several chapters, they decided to head to Luke's to get something to eat. When they walked through the town, Jess was getting glares and dirty looks from everyone they passed. Then, Rory was getting sympathetic look.  
  
Confused, the two walked by a street where they heard Babette telling a few people what she had heard. Rory's eyes went wide, and her face turned about 3 shades whiter. Babette turned around at that instance and saw who was standing behind her.  
  
"Aw, doll I'm so sorry," she said to Rory, "and how dare you get this sweet girl pregnant!"  
  
Most of the town had gathered around Rory and Jess, all of them expecting Jess to answer! He looked around a little uncomfortable, hoping they didn't bring out any torches and pitchforks, but in this town he wouldn't be surprised. He started to say something, but Rory cut him off.  
  
"It's not his fault," she started, but was cut off with the uncontrollable urge to vomit.  
  
She ran into Luke's and into the bathroom as fast as she could. Jess ran after her, because he knew she needed help, and he wanted to get away from the angry mob. As soon as he raced into the diner, Luke pointed up the stairs.  
  
"She's in the bathroom," he stated.  
  
Jess hurried up the stairs and found Rory sitting on the bathroom floor with her head by the toilet. He crouched down next to her and brushed his hand against her cheek. Without a word, he got a wash cloth out and rinsed it with cold water. He washed Rory's face off with it while she stared miserably at him.  
  
"I guess it is better that they know," she informed him.  
  
"Yeah, now we don't have to worry about telling them all," he said while he lightly blotted Rory's brow with the cloth.  
  
Tears escaped her blue eyes and fell down her porcelain skin. He looked as sadness filled every feature in her face. He couldn't stand the fact that he had caused her even more tears. Jess felt that he had already caused her too much pain, and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to make this day special for Rory, so he came up with a plan.  
  
"I have an idea," he began, "I'm going to take you home, and you can get some rest, and do whatever you want to until dinner. Then, I'm coming over to make you something light for your stomach."  
  
A smile lit up Rory's gorgeous face, and she quickly dried her tears. She hugged him around the neck and he returned the hug with just as much passion. Jess helped her stand up and when she looked like she might fall; he scooped her into his arms and carried her down the stairs. At the bottom, he put her down and they strolled to the Gilmore House.  
  
Jess lightly kissed Rory, which reassured her that everything would be okay. He walked back to the diner to prepare for that evening. On his return journey, he got nasty looks from everyone and speechless gazes from others. He saw Taylor come out of Doose's with a rake. In Jess' eyes, that was close enough to a pitchfork to make him run!  
  
I hope you enjoyed that! In the next chapter, Jess proposes to Rory, or does he? Hehe stay tuned. I discovered a secret, too..... If you review this story Jess will become your own personal sex slave! Give it a try 


	15. Will you marrinate the chicken?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls. But, if the WB is interested in selling Jess I'd be more than happy to buy him! ;)  
  
A/N: Hallo peeps! I just finished chapter 14 today, but by the time you read this it might be a few days from now! lol I just wanted to say that I'm really starting to love this story, and I feel like my writing style is slowly becoming my own. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, but I really wish more people would. Okay, now this is going to be a fun chapter to write! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 15: Will you marr...inate the chicken?  
  
Jess was in his room buttoning the last button on his dark blue dress shirt. He decided to go all out for this occasion. He was in his nicest shirt with black dress slacks and brand new black shoes. In fact, he had just gone shopping to buy all of his new clothes. He put on his black jacket and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Luke stormed into the apartment to see what was taking Jess so long, and when he saw Jess he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Y...you're," he started, but couldn't finish as laughter consumed him.  
  
"Shut up!" Jess replied sorely.  
  
"Sorry Jess," he said composing himself, "what's with the..."  
  
"It's for Rory, okay" the boy said.  
  
A smile betrayed his lips at the mention of her name. He turned back to the mirror and messed with his hair a little. He checked is pocket to make sure the ring was there, and then he grabbed the roses he had purchased and headed out the door. Luke watched him finish getting ready, and he noticed Jess could barely hold the roses his hands were shaking so bad.  
  
"Hey," Luke called, "good luck."  
  
Jess smirked, "I don't need luck, I'm bringing coffee!"  
  
Luke laughed again as Jess leaned down to where he had placed a cup full of coffee. Even though it was decaf, he knew she would appreciate it. Jess walked downstairs into the packed diner, and prepared to face his destiny. He picked up the groceries he had bought earlier, and headed out the door.  
  
Rory had taken a short nap after Jess had dropped her off earlier. She took a shower and when she got out, she saw a dress had been pulled out of her closet and a note was placed on top of it. It read: Hey gorgeous,  
  
I have a special night planned for us, so where this dress to feel your best. You know I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear anything "wink, wink," but I do think you might feel better in some clothes.  
  
I love you for always,  
Jess  
  
Rory smiled as she read his note. Jess always had that effect on her, though. She loved him so much that it didn't matter how mad at him she was, he could always make her smile. Rory quickly got dressed and put some makeup on. Just as she put the finishing touches on her lipstick, the doorbell rang. She answered the door, and Jess was standing on her porch. Roses were in his right hand, and a sack of groceries were in his left. Sitting on top of the food was a to-go cup, which she suspected was coffee of some sort. Then, she focused on his clothes. He looked good!  
  
"Hey," Jess said, "you look amazing!"  
  
"You look uh... wow!" Rory stuttered.  
  
Jess grinned, he had hoped she would react like this. He smoothly entered the house and walked into the kitchen. as soon as he set the groceries down, he handed her the flowers and the coffee.  
  
"Thanks," she told him as she accepted his gifts.  
  
As soon as she put the roses in a vase, Jess enveloped her with his arms. He attacked her mouth with kisses, and she was helpless to do anything but return them. His tongue instinctively found her mouth and she sucked on it. They discovered each other's mouths like it was their first kiss. After several minutes, they broke apart.  
  
Jess, knew he should ask her then. He just stood their for a moment before looking into her huge eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. He was terrified that she'd say no. Lorelai had said no when Rory's dad asked her, and he was afraid she would mimic her mother. Rory could tell Jess was thinking about something the way he stared intently at her. She decided not to say anything until he chose to move.  
  
"Rory," he said in a barely audible voice, "Will you marr...inate the chicken?"  
  
"Uh, I don't exactly know how, but I can try," Rory replied uncertainly.  
  
For a second, she thought he was going to ask her to marry him! Rory knew that was absurd, but she had a glimmer of hope. She wanted to marry Jess, she loved him with all her heart and soul. And at that moment, growing inside of her, was their baby. Rory wanted her child to have a family because she never got one. Her dad just popped in here and there, but now he had his own family. Rory knew her dad loved her, but it wasn't the same as him being there. She didn't want the baby to miss out because he or she didn't have a father. Rory sighed out loud, even though she didn't mean to.  
  
"What?" Jess inquired, obviously concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Rory said with a fake smile on her face..  
  
Jess knew something was wrong. When Rory smiled, it reached her eyes. This smile was forced, and it didn't go further than her lips. He was such a wimp. He had everything planned, but he couldn't bring himself to face getting rejected by Rory. He that she wasn't marinating the chicken right.  
  
"No, sweetie you do it like this..." Jess told her.  
  
He moved behind her and slid his hands around her waist to help her with their meal. They finished, and then they let the chicken sit for an hour. Jess took Rory's hand and led her over to the couch. He knew it was now or never. Jess guided Rory to sit down on the sofa and he began to talk, ramble actually.  
  
"Rory, I love you. We're going to have a baby, and I want to be here. I don't want to leave, and I don't want to ever leave..." he prattled.  
  
Rory listened with intensity to every word he was saying. She couldn't believe it! He was going to ask her. Her child would have a family, a real family. They would get married and share their lives together. She felt happier than she ever had. Rory Mariano kept singing in her head. She knew he was nervous, but he was doing a wonderful job, so far.  
  
"So, um... Rory," he said as he took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"  
  
A smile sweeter than any Jess had ever seen graced her face, "Yes, I love you."  
  
Relief washed over him like a waterfall. He helped her up, and then he twirled her around the room. They kissed and held each other for what seemed like only a few minutes, but before they knew it the timer went off. They sauntered into the kitchen hand in hand. They finished cooking and sat down to eat their dinner. The whole evening was perfect, and Rory didn't think it could possibly go better. After they were finished, Jess took Rory's hand in his own.  
  
"I got you something," he told her in his deep husky voice.  
  
"What?" she asked, full of curiosity.  
  
Jess pulled the diamond ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her slender finger. Rory's eyes grew huge at the sight of her ring. Jess held her hand back to admire the ring on her small hand. He smiled and looked at the disbelief on her face. He then spun her into his arms and dipped her. She started laughing, but he silenced her with a kiss that was more wonderful than any kiss either of them had ever experienced. Rory pulled away, and started walking to her room. Jess was perplexed until she turned around and gave him a seductive smile. Then, he raised one eyebrow and followed her into her bedroom for a night of passionate lovemaking.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Lorelai had gone to the diner after working at the Dragonfly. There had been some construction problems and she knew she couldn't go home tonight because Jess had already talked to her. She couldn't believe that her daughter was getting married before she was! She stalked into the diner and plopped herself down at a stool.  
  
"Hard day?" Luke asked compassionately.  
  
"Yeah, it's just with the Dragonfly... and all the stuff with Rory," Lorelai said with a sigh.  
  
"At least the whole town knows," she continued.  
  
"Yeah," Luke agreed.  
  
No one was in the diner, and Luke had been anxious to have a repeat of the night before with Lorelai. She hadn't said anything about it, but he knew she had been thinking about it. The look in her eyes gave her away. He walked over to the door and flipped over the Open sign. Lorelai started to ask him what he was doing, but he stopped her with a soul shattering kiss. Things started to heat up pretty quickly, and they stumbled up the stairs; their lips never lost contact. Clothes were flying everywhere, and by the time they reached the bed all worries were forgotten.  
  
Hope you liked everything, and I LL fans probably enjoyed the last scene ;)!!!! Please Review now, cuz I am insecure hehe! In the eternal words of Apu, "Thank you, come again." 


	16. Announcements and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I've decided that I'm going to save up enough money to buy Jess, but so far I've had no luck. :(  
  
A/N: Hallo ppl! How r u this fine day? I'm peachy, thanx for asking! lol... I was overjoyed by all the marvelous reviews I got, so keep them coming! I'm glad you liked the last chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! Everything is really starting to come together so I really like the way it's going; please tell me if you have any ideas cuz I would love to see what you think. Thanx again for all your support I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 15: Announcements and Secrets Revealed  
  
Rory cracked her eyes as the sunlight streamed through her window. She felt Jess' strong arms around her, and a safe feeling flooded her veins. Holding up her hand, Rory admired the sparkling diamond on her finger. A smile crept onto her face, which was soon replaced by a blush as she remembered what had transpired in her bedroom that night. Jess stirred in his sleep at that moment, and she turned her head to look at his angelic face. His hair was sticking out every which way and he was drooling a little, but to Rory he was beautiful.  
  
Jess felt a presence before he even opened his eyes. He knew Rory was looking at him because he felt her eyes. He knew her so well that he could tell when she was happy or sad just by looking into her eyes. Jess never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved Rory. His eyes finally opened and he looked at his love. The smile on her face reached all the way to her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him good morning. She lingered in his arms a few seconds before she pulled away.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her.  
  
"And a great morning to you, too," she replied with a laugh.  
  
Rory climbed out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her. She shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished she walked back into her room to find Jess fully clothed and waiting for her. He had gone into the kitchen and ran some water through his hair so it didn't stick up. Rory started to get dressed because she was no longer shy in front of him.  
  
"I guess we can head to the diner for breakfast," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and I need to call my mom, too." Rory replied as she pulled her shirt on.  
  
Jess smiled sheepishly, "I sort of told her not to be home tonight."  
  
Rory grinned, "I thought so when she didn't come in or call once."  
  
"I wonder where she wound up staying," Jess said to no one in particular. "I guess we'll find out soon enough," Rory replied, "I'm ready to go."  
  
The couple strolled through the streets of Stars Hollow hand in hand. The townspeople all stared at them with disdainful glares. They ignored them and acted like they were the only two people in the universe. Once they reached the diner, Jess held the door open for his bride. The diner was empty because it was only 8:30. Usually Rory would be exhausted, but she was excited about her engagement and still in awe about the night before. The sight that took place before them on the counter made both of them look away.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Luke woke up and saw a brown mass of curly hair in his face. His confusion only lasted a second as Lorelai rolled over and faced him. She was still sleeping and Luke admired how gorgeous she was even in her sleep. He couldn't resist brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Luke knew he was supposed to open the diner, but he couldn't leave the sleeping beauty lying beside him. After Luke moved Lorelai's hair away from her face, he ran his hand down her arm. This tickling sensation awoke Lorelia and Luke watched as her sparkling blue eyes fluttered open.  
  
Lorelai woke up face to face with Luke. She was perplexed at first, but the events of the night before rushed into her head. Lorelai rolled over and kissed Luke. He was a little surprised, but quickly got over it and returned her kiss with just as much passion. They lay in Luke's bed for a few minutes basking in the glory of the aftermath. Luke didn't want to go downstairs and pretend that last night had never happened. He wanted to shout it to the world. He was falling in love with Lorelai.  
  
"Don't you have to open the diner?" Lorelai asked with sadness.  
  
"I don't want to, but I really should," he replied with just as much disappointment.  
  
They got out of bed and quickly dressed for the day. Luke was already a couple of hours late, but he didn't care because of the magnificent night he had with Lorelai. He was flying! He never wanted this feeling of completion to go away. He and Lorelai opened the diner and Luke got her some coffee. She hadn't been up this early in a long time, but today it didn't bother her. Luke leaned over and kissed her out of the blue. He had wanted to do that for a while and since the diner was empty he went for it.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At that exact moment, Rory and Jess entered the diner. Rory started applauding and Jess whistled as he clapped. Luke and Lorelai broke apart, obviously embarrassed about being caught. Their embarrassment soon turned to shock as they realized that Jess and Rory already knew.  
  
"How did you know?" Lorelai asked in utter disbelief because they had been so careful.  
  
"Well," Rory started, "My fiance happened to see the two of you making out on our lawn a few nights ago."  
  
Lorelai stood there with astonishment on her face. He proposed! That was why Jess wanted her out of the house. He thought they just needed some time to themselves; she had no idea that he has an event planned. Luke had the same look on his face as Lorelai, a mixture of stun and happiness. Lorelai was the first to speak.  
  
"Y...you're getting married?" she asked with excitement.  
  
"Uh huh," Rory replied with giddiness clearly in her voice.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH," both Gilmore's screamed.  
  
They ran to each other and hugged. The two jumped up and down screaming and both talking at the same time. Their voices were incoherent with all the yelling and screaming mixed in. Luke laughed at the skeptical the two were making, and Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I guess you already know Luke and I are together," Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's wonderful!" Rory cried with glee.  
  
The two hugged again and busted out laughing as the first few customers of the day filtered into Luke's. Lorelai decided to whisk Rory away for a day of wedding shopping. Rory and Jess wanted to get married in August, which was just a few weeks away. They didn't want a big wedding, just a small ceremony on the bridge. The planning of the wedding was going to be intense and packed into a few weeks. Rory didn't want to have a big belly in all of their wedding pictures, and they didn't want to wait until after the baby was born.  
  
After Lorelai and Rory left, Luke and Jess got to work. By eleven the breakfast crowd was over, and the two men were awaiting the lunch group. Luke knew he had to say something to Jess, but he wasn't sure what. Finally, he decided to just say what he really thought.  
  
"You did good, kid," he told Jess with sincerity.  
  
"Thanks," Jess replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Wow," Jess breathed quietly, "I'm getting married."  
  
Luke scoffed, "I know! I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Hey! I can commit," Jess said defensively.  
  
Luke laughed, "Yeah, says the guy who ran away from here... twice!"  
  
"Shut up," Jess replied, obviously annoyed with Luke.  
  
Lorelai and Rory had a wonderful day and although they didn't buy anything, Rory felt like she knew what she wanted. Jess didn't really care about the wedding; all he wanted was to make Rory his wife, so they could be a family. Lorelai was ecstatic about Luke, after the nightmare over the past few months she was glad something positive came out of this. This entire day had been a wonderful day of announcements and planning.  
  
A/N: That was kind of a filler chapter, tell me if you like it with your wonderful reviews because I LOVE them! 


	17. It's Like Rain on Your Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, even though I have tried to buy it on ebay. Unfortunately, Gilmore Girls there means something entirely different :(. (I also don't own the song that is used on the chapter title, it's by Alanis Morset, and she kicks ass by the way).  
  
A/N: Hallo all! I have returned and for this chapter it starts in August, where the fair Rory and her prince, Jess are to be wed (remember Rory cut her hair after Jess left, but in this story she keeps it long). That's so yall don't get too koRnfused. Okiday.. now I luv all my reviewers and you inspire me to keep going. It's because of you that I started another story (on 7th Heaven fanfic) so if ur a fan of 7H, pleez check it out. Okay then, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 17: It's Like Rain on Your Wedding Day  
  
Rory woke up early on August 16th with the sun streaming in her window. A smile graced her delicate features as she realized what day it was. She started to scream which sent her mother stumbling down the stairs, still half asleep. Lorelai had been sound asleep when she heard screams penetrate the walls of her bedroom.  
  
"Rory! What's wrong?" she asked with fear evident in her voice.  
  
Rory grinned, "I'm getting married today!"  
  
Relief flooded Lorelai's veins as she realized her daughter was screaming in excitement, not in pain or fear. She hopped into her little girl's bed and laughed with her. They talked about Rory's childhood and all the silly things they used to do. They were a little sad, but the girls knew that their future would still be magnificent.  
  
A thought struck Lorelai, "I just thought about something."  
  
"What?" Rory inquired.  
  
"I'm never going to tell you the story of your birth on your birthday again," she replied gloomily.  
  
Rory was a little upset at first, but then she had an idea, "I know! You still can, we'll make it a tradition that keeps going. Every year you'll spend the night at Jess and my place and then at the exact time I'm born you can kick Jess out and you'll tell me the story."  
  
Lorelai laughed and she knew that it would really happen. That's the kind of relationship that they had. They knew it was absurd, and they should just say it was an old tradition that couldn't go on anymore. Lorelai didn't care, though, every year since Rory was one she had told her the story. Happiness removed her sad feeling and she knew everything would be okay.  
  
Rory jumped out of bed and announced she was going to take a shower. She had an appointment to have her hair done in an hour, and she wanted to have already showered and gotten dressed. Lorelai headed off to Luke's since Jess and Rory couldn't see each other before the wedding.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jess had woken up to the sounds of people demanding food downstairs in the diner. He looked over at his alarm clock to see the time, but his gaze stopped when he reached the picture of Rory. He couldn't believe that in less than seven hours she would be his forever. For the first time in a while Jess actually smiled. It wasn't like the smirk that was usually on his face; it was a genuine smile.  
  
Lorelai barged into Luke's and plopped down at a stool. The place was more crowded that usual, but she knew it was because Luke's was closing at five for Rory and Jess' wedding. Everyone in town was going to the reception in the town square, but only family and a few close friends were going to the actual wedding. Luke finally stopped rushing around to see what Lorelai needed.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes! Coffee, coffee, coffee!" she exclaimed with laughter in her big blue eyes.  
  
Luke sighed, "Coming right up, anything to eat?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if Rory can eat," she started, but cut herself off with laughter at the ridiculousness of Rory not being able to eat.  
  
Luke just shook his head and headed off to get Lorelai some coffee; he also put some coffee in a to-go cup for Rory. Jess was still upstairs, and since he was getting married he knew he couldn't force him to come downstairs and help. Lorelai had started to drum her fingers on the table.  
  
"Lukey," she whined, "I'm bored. Oooo! I have an idea... let's make out and make everyone in here talk."  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke said as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
"What? I'm just saying it would be entertaining," she replied with a Jess- like smirk.  
  
Luke actually thought about kissing her. If he did, it would prove he wasn't as predictable as he knew Lorelai thought and it would take care of telling the nosy townspeople. Luke knew he couldn't do that to Rory, though. This was her wedding day, and he didn't want to take the spotlight away from her. He discreetly stroked Lorelai's hand to tell her he wanted to kiss her, but now was not the time. She nodded in understanding and told him to give her pancakes to go. He obliged, and she was out the door again before he could say another word. Luke went back to work and thought about how wonderful it would be when they could tell the world about their relationship.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai had returned and Rory was out of the shower and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. She didn't want to get into her wedding dress until a little before the wedding, so she wouldn't get it dirty. The girls ate their breakfast and headed over to have Rory's hair done. They goofed off the entire time the lady was fixing her hair. She had it put up in a ponytail on top of her head and looped around pieces of it to make it Audrey Hepburn style. Her veil and tiara was attached right in front of the bun.  
  
Rory's hair was done by 1:00, and her wedding was at five and they decided to eat lunch. Rory called Lane and told her that they were hungry and she agreed to meet them at Al's. Lorelai had been calling Luke to inform him of their whereabouts so Jess wouldn't accidentally run into Rory and see her. Rory felt silly eating in her veil with a formal up-do, but she was insanely happy.  
  
After they ate lunch, Rory was ushered back to the house quickly where Lane was to put on her makeup. Lorelai and Rory had gone in the day before to have manicures and pedicures done which looked amazing. Lane used a gray color eye shadow on her eyes, which made the intensity of the blue stand out. Eyeliner and mascara were used to finish off her eyes and powder and blush were added to her face. She dabbed some red lipstick onto Rory's lips and her makeup was done.  
  
"Wow," Lane said.  
  
"What? Let me see!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Wow," Rory mimicked, "I'm gorgeous."  
  
Lane sighed, "I can't believe your getting married."  
  
"Me neither," Rory replied with a smile  
  
By the time Rory's makeup was completed, it was 3:30, so it was time to get into her dress. While Lorelai and Lane were holding it above her head, Rory couldn't help but wonder if Jess was getting into his tux now. Lorelai zipped her up and fixed her veil for her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jess was attempting to tie his tie, but he was having a lot of difficulties. He had never in his life worn a tuxedo, and it was hard to know where everything went. Luke was already in his tux and he came out and laughed at the site of Jess struggling with his tie. He walked over to his nephew and helped him with it. The two looked at each other and Luke smiled.  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"I can't believe you of all people are getting married," he replied with a laugh.  
  
Jess scowled at his uncle, "Shut up."  
  
Luke just laughed as the two walked out of the door and down the stairs. It was four thirty and Jess was due at the "altar." They were actually getting married on the bridge, but they wanted to. That was where a lot had happened, and they wanted to get married there, too. By the time the two arrived, the minister was already there. He smiled at Jess and they stood there and waited for the bride to arrive.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
All three girls were rushing out of the Gilmore House. Rory was dressed and ready to go. Her gown was a gorgeous strapless and had flowers embroidered on the top and along the bottom. Her veil hung to her butt and it was lined in a thin white ribbon. She was stunning.  
  
They stood out of view of the bridge as Lorelai started to walk down the "aisle." Her and Lane were in matching pink dresses that hung to below their knees. Lane followed her and stood next to Lorelai. Rory finally came into view, and Jess thought he would die. This beautiful angel was standing there as music from a CD player started to play. He watched her as she walked down the bridge towards the man she loved.  
  
When she finally reached the end all she heard was Jess breathe in an almost inaudible wow. She grinned and admired the way he looked by raising her eyebrows. He never wore a suit. Rory partially expected to walk down to Jess in a Metallica T-shirt and jeans! The minister started the ceremony by asking if anyone objected. Luckily, no one said anything so they continued.  
  
The minister stated, "Jess and Lorelai decided to write their own vows and Jess will say his to Rory at this time."  
  
Jess took a deep breath and started, "Lorelai, wait that's weird... Rory, you mean the world to me. Before I met you nobody cared about me, but you saw through every wall I ever tried to put up. I love you more than I ever thought was possible and I will try to make you half as happy as you make me for all of eternity. You are the only girl for me, and I know that I couldn't possibly love anyone as much as I love you. I want you to be the mother of our children, and my wife forever."  
  
A single tear slid down Rory's cheek as Jess said the beautiful words to her. He reached with his hand and wiped it away. She smiled and took his hand in her own. Luke and Lorelai watched as they each poured their souls out to each other.  
  
"Now Rory will declare her vows to Jess," the minister announced.  
  
Rory smiled as she spoke, "Jess, I never knew love could be so powerful; you showed me that. If you think about it, life is like a book. Our story started the day I saw you in my room looking at my books. Each time we saw each other is all the chapters and it makes up the middle. The only difference in our lives and a book is that our story will never end. We will love each other even after death and I know our story will be happy. Our children will grow up with parents who are in love, and that's all I really want. I love you."  
  
Jess smiled as Rory related life and books because it mirrored countless conversations they had had in the past. They placed their wedding rings on each other's fingers and then linked their fingers together. The minister cleared his throat and said the words both of them had been dying to hear. As he said them, rain started to fall. Although some people would look at it as a bad sign, Rory and Jess always thought that rain symbolized cleansing and purity.  
  
"With the power invested by me from the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said with a smile.  
  
To Jess he stated, "Oh yes, and you may kiss your bride."  
  
Jess grinned as he took his new wife into his arms. The moment their lips touched electricity shot through their bodies. Their tongues dueled for a short moment before the couple pulled away. By that time, the rain had started to fall faster and Rory and Jess looked into each others eyes and both started singing at the top of their lungs as they ran towards their reception.  
  
"It's like raaaaiiiaaaaannnn on your wedding day...."  
  
Their laughter could be heard as the two danced and twirled their way towards the town square. Luke and Lorelai laughed and shook their heads at the two. Lane had already run to find that song to play at some point during the reception so Luke and Lorelai were left alone. They held hands and walked around for a few minutes before going to the party. Even though the day ended in rain, it was still perfect for their wedding.  
  
I had a blast writing that chapter! I hope you liked it cuz it was sooooo fun to write. Please review, and if u do u get kudos from me cuz kudos r gr8! In the next chapter I'm either gonna do the honeymoon, or moving into their new apartment. Pleez tell me which I should use, or if I should combine them! Thanx 


	18. Honeymoon Happenings

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't sniff own sob Gilmore Girls whine. Oh well, I'll just buy it on the black market so muahahahahahahaha.  
  
A/N: Hallo my Luvs. Ah and another chapter is upon us for it is time to find out what happens to our two lovely couples. Hehe, I'm such a dork. Well anywayz, I'm so excited to be in chapter 18 already! woohoo. I wanted to thank my loyal reviewers such as smile1 for their wicked awesome reviews. I really appreciate it, and u help me tons. Okiday, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 18: Honeymoon Happenings  
  
Rory and Jess had just spent the most romantic night of their lives with each other. Neither one dressed, they snuggled under the sheets with smiles on their glowing faces. Jess looked at his beautiful bride and thought how lucky he was to get her. Their wedding reception had been perfect. They had danced and laughed the entire evening until heading off to their hotel room. Rory was staring at Jess thinking similar thoughts about the previous night.  
  
"Good morning," Rory yawned.  
  
Jess laughed and kissed the top of her head as he stood up to take a shower. Rory decided not to follow him because their flight to Hawaii was in two hours. Her grandparents had paid in full for the honeymoon because they felt bad about the way they had yelled at the two. Rory put on a robe to make coffee, unfortunately decaf, and before it was finished she felt two strong arms around her waist. Jess kissed her neck and told her he'd watch the coffee while she took a shower.  
  
They ate breakfast in bed and finished getting ready before they left for the airport in the cab they called. They were excited about their trip, and they didn't want to worry about anything. Jess was starting his new job at a bookstore, along with working at the diner. He would easily be making enough money to pay for an apartment and have plenty of extra money for the baby any other needs they may have.  
  
On the plane they talked about everything they could think of. How they met, when they first knew they loved each other, but the most important subject was how Luke and Lorelai FINALLY got together. The plane ride lasted several hours, but to the lovers it felt like mere minutes. They arrived in the beautiful island of Maui. The second they got to their hotel they changed into their swimsuits, but while Rory was putting on her bikini she noticed a strange occurrence  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lorelai and Luke decided to let the whole town know about them while the Mariano's were on their honeymoon. The morning after the wedding, Lorelai walked into Luke's wearing a shirt that was cut down to below her breasts, and a skirt barely long enough to cover the "subject." Luke's jaw dropped the second he saw her and she seductively strolled over to the counter where Luke was standing. She grabbed him by the color of his flannel shirt and kissed him. Miss Patty and Babette were talking when this "display" happened which left their mouths open. Lorelai finally pulled away reluctantly, grabbed Luke by the hand and drug him up the stairs to his apartment. The rest of the townspeople were stunned.  
  
They burst out laughing as soon as the door shut. Usually, Luke was very shy and reserved when it came to public displays of affection, but for some reason he didn't care when he was with Lorelai. He was afraid her forwardness was rubbing off on him, but he didn't care.  
  
Lorelai stopped laughing long enough to say, "Did you see their faces? Babette stopped in the middle of her story!"  
  
"Taylor looked at us with that, 'Oh my God, what are you doing' look," Luke laughed, glad to shock Taylor.  
  
The couple looked at each other for only a second before making out like horny teenagers and fell onto Luke's couch. Unfortunately, Luke realized since Jess wasn't at the diner no one was working. Lorelai was under him and she had already lost her top and was on her way to losing her skirt when Luke stood up. She looked at him in complete confusion and with a hint of hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be right back," he informed her as he left the apartment.  
  
He ran down the stairs and made everyone leave much to their pleasure. The townspeople were still appalled and did as he asked without hesitation. As soon as they were cleared out he flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED and ran back upstairs as fast as he possibly could. Lorelai laughed as he rejoined her on the couch. They had a wonderful morning, which led into a marvelous afternoon. They stayed together until Lorelai was called in to check something on the Inn.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rory stared at herself in the mirror. Is this normal? she asked herself. She had no idea when a pregnant woman was supposed to start showing. She got pregnant in May and it was now August, which meant she was approximately three and a half months along. She had absolutely no idea about pregnancies. This was the first time she had actually thought about how unprepared she really was. Jess walked into the bathroom then and saw her eyebrows scrunched.  
  
He smiled, "And what are you thinking about so hard?"  
  
"Oh, uh," Rory stumbled while she put her hands in front of her stomach.  
  
She didn't know why she covered it, but she had no idea how to be a mother so she wanted her stomach to remain flat as long as possible. Even she did start to show, as long as Jess never noticed, then she could stay in denial. Jess didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was by the way Rory was behaving. She only stuttered like that when she was nervous or lying, and right now he wasn't sure which it was. He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug.  
  
"You can tell me anything," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Rory wrapped her arms around him in response. She suddenly didn't feel afraid anymore. She figured she was pregnant, and married to the love of her life. When they pulled away from their hug, Rory took Jess' hand and placed it on her slightly protruding stomach. He looked at her bewildered and she removed her hand and stood sideways.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed when he noticed that her tummy was sticking out, "wow."  
  
Rory saw the amazement in his eyes and couldn't help but feel happy, "It's real now, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, wow," he told her staring at her growing belly.  
  
"Okay, stop staring at it," she laughed and covered it up.  
  
Jess wouldn't let her cover up the miracle, though. He wanted to see the evidence of the life that they had created together. Rory watched in amusement as Jess fell to his knees and kissed the area directly below her bellybutton and rubbed it softly. Tears came to Rory's eyes as she heard his voice speaking to their child.  
  
"Hey there, I'm your dad. I don't know how good I'll do at it, but I love you," he told his baby in a soft tone, "Your mother is the best, and you're going to love her, just like I do. Even though you're a surprise, we're so happy you're here. You're going to make our family complete."  
  
He quit when he heard a sob come from Rory, and he stood up to comfort her. They held each other and laughed about the fact that they were going to have a baby in 5 1/2 months! After a few minutes, they decided to hit the beach like they had previously planned.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Lorelai was bombarded with questions about her relationship with Luke all day, and was getting tired of saying the same thing. Luke was fairing as well as Lorelai and Miss Patty was getting on his nerves. He was cleaning a table when the phone rang, and he answered it in his usual manner.  
  
"Luke's diner," his gruff voice greeted.  
  
Lorelai grinned at the sound of it, "Hey their stud."  
  
"Oh Lorelai!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Listen, why don't you come over tonight for a movie night," she suggested.  
  
A smile spread across Luke's face as he replied, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Luke and Lorelai hung up simultaneously and carried on with their days while looking forward to the night to come. The movie night went well and Lorelai forced him to watch Hard Body again since he fell asleep the first time. After the movie they stayed up late talking and fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The rest of the week went by smoothly for both couples, but they couldn't wait to see each other again. Lorelai started to pack some of Rory's things to get her ready to move to her new apartment. She was saddened by the fact that her baby was leaving, but Rory and Jess were still going to live in Stars Hollow. Lorelai felt good about the change, and so did everyone else. They just needed time to adjust.  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you liked the chapter. I decided to separate the chapters since I didn't get that many suggestions. Oh and if ne one likes 7th Heaven I've started a new fic on their that you may enjoy. Just click on my pen name and see stories written. It's the only other one on there. Please, please, please gets down on hands and knees review this chapter!!!!! 


	19. Moving Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but if Jess is for sale I'll pay you all the money taped behind my toilet...... err I mean, my money's in a bank guarded by robots (Friends reference).  
  
A/N: Okay! Kudos to the tons of peeps who reviewed! I luv yall so much and I really appreciate all of your support! so hugz and kisses from me. Pleez keep reviewing, too cuz i luv to see how u like my new chapters as well. Oh and for one of my reviewers, I know they'd be cousins by marriage, but they're not blood related so it's okay. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 19: Moving Madness  
  
Rory and Jess returned just in time to move into their new apartment that's a five minute walk to Luke's and a ten minute walk to the Gilmore house. Secretly, Rory was glad they would still be close to home in case she needed help; she decided not to tell Jess, though. Jess knew that Rory was happy to live in Stars Hollow, even though she hadn't said anything; he was just as glad as she was, too.  
  
Luke volunteered his truck and hands to help them, since Jess wouldn't allow Rory to lift anything and he was pretty skinny. Lorelai was going along to help in any way she could, but she probably wouldn't lift a thing. Rory had started to wear long T-shirts to cover up her unbuttoned jeans. Her tummy was getting too big for regular clothes, but she hadn't had time to buy maternity clothes. Lorelai still hadn't seen her protruding belly, but she knew she'd see it while they were moving.  
  
Jess and Rory found out the second they arrived that everyone knew about Luke and Lorelai, so they set it up that Luke would stay at the Gilmore house while the newlyweds would take the apartment in the diner. Rory and Jess trudged all the way to the Gilmore house the next morning on almost no sleep because of the jet lag they were experiencing. They hadn't had time to pack any of Rory or Jess' things since they were on their honeymoon, so they had a lot to do today. Jess actually drank coffee and Rory whined about being pregnant and having to suffer.  
  
Lorelai opened the door looking about as awake as Rory. She shot Jess a death glare when the coffee in his hand became visible. Luke stomped down the stairs and greeted the couple and started assigning jobs to people. Rory and Jess were to box up her room, while Lorelai was to help him load up some furniture.  
  
"But Luke! I don't want to be up at this ungodly hour!" she whined as he drug her out the door.  
  
Luke laughed as he pulled the reluctant woman out the door. Jess and Rory walked into her childhood bedroom to start putting her possessions into boxes. They spent the next two hours laughing as she relayed some of her memories to him. Before they knew it, her entire room was emptied out except for some clothes she decided to leave home since she was sure she'd visit often. Luke came back in and he and Jess started loading Rory's things into the truck with the furniture. Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch and relaxed for a while. When Rory leaned back, a bulge caught Lorelai's eye.  
  
"What's this?!" she exclaimed as she inspected Rory's stomach.  
  
Rory smiled, "Oh nothing."  
  
"Nothing my ass! You're showing!" she screamed in joy.  
  
Rory started laughing with her, "I know! I can barely believe it."  
  
Rory stood up and pulled her shirt up to reveal her jeans that wouldn't snap and the belly that was the cause of the problem. Lorelai put her hand on the round ball and spoke to it in baby talk as Rory giggled in glee. Luke walked in at that moment and looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked them.  
  
Lorelai laughed as she turned Rory around with her shirt still pulled up, exposing her growing belly. That caught Luke off guard and he stuttered while staring at her stomach. This made the entire thing reality and it shocked him. Rory was going to have a baby in February! She seemed happy though, and that was all he cared about.  
  
"Luke!" Jess called annoyed from the doorway.  
  
Luke didn't move from his spot, so Jess came all the way inside to see what was going on. A smile graced his features as he saw Rory and the starting evidence of their child. He decided it might be a good idea to have a lunch break and everyone agreed. Luke helped him make sandwiches while the girls talked about how to decorate the nursery. Jess barely sat Rory's turkey sandwich in front of her before she started to turn a little green.  
  
"Are you okay, Ror?" he asked her concerned.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but instead bolted out of the living room and into her bathroom. The three in the living room looked at each other puzzled until sounds of Rory getting sick filtered into the room. Jess sighed and left to check on her, while Luke looked at Lorelai with a questioning look.  
  
"Morning Sickness," she replied to his look.  
  
He nodded, "I thought you said she was lucky and didn't get it."  
  
"Apparently, she's getting it a little later than most women do," Lorelai stated as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
Rory had never felt this horrible before. Her stomach was cramping up and the thought of food made her want to vomit again. The urge to crawl into her bed and have her mother rub her back was almost uncontrollable as her suddenly aching head hung in the toilet. Jess crept into the bathroom without her even hearing him and sat on the floor beside her as she flushed the toilet.  
  
"Are you okay, babe?" he asked her with pity.  
  
She groaned in response and lay on the floor with her head in his lap. Jess held her hand and rubbed small circles with his thumb onto her palm. Her hormones had been going up and down like a yo-yo for the past couple of days, but she had done her best to hide it from Jess. Now, she didn't feel like hiding it any more and bawled into his lap. Jess had no idea what was going on. Sure, she had thrown up, but that wasn't a reason to cry.  
  
Rory felt silly for crying like a little girl, but the past few days had been really hard on her body. She had to fly several hours in an airplane into a completely different time zone, and even though she wasn't doing anything too strenuous, she was suffering from jet lag and coffee withdrawal. When Rory had cried all she wanted and needed to, she sat up and hugged Jess tightly around his neck.  
  
"Thanks," she sniffled.  
  
He looked at her baffled, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I don't even know why you were crying."  
  
She smiled faintly, "Yeah, but you're here, and that's all I want."  
  
"We should go back so Lorelai doesn't start to worry. We have been in here a while," Jess said as he helped Rory to her feet.  
  
She steadied herself and allowed Jess to lead her out of the bathroom. Lorelai saw Rory's red face and puffy eyes and knew she had been crying. She hurried over to Rory's side to see what was wrong. Luke noticed this too and gathered around her as well. She reassured them she was fine, but physically drained and they forced her to go lie down while they finished packing up the Gilmore House.  
  
Within an hour Rory's belongings had been packed into the truck and it was time for Jess to pack all of his things. Luke had already made a few trips with their furniture throughout the day, so all they had to take now was all of the boxes of clothes and personal items. Jess quietly ambled into Rory's room to wake her up, but stopped short when he saw how sick she looked even in sleep. A light coat of perspiration covered her face and she turned and tossed in her sleep.  
  
Worriedly, he put his hand on her forehead and knew instantly she had a fever. Fear flooded his veins and he didn't know what to do. He tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't stir from her slumber. In a rash decision, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the living room where Luke and Lorelai were waiting for them so they could finish packing. Lorelai knew something was wrong when she saw her daughter being brought into the room in Jess' arms.  
  
"There's something wrong," Jess stated.  
  
Lorlai looked at Rory's face and knew this wasn't safe. Jess carefully set her down on the couch and rushed into the bathroom to get a cold wash rag to wipe her face with. Lorelai tucked the hair that was sticking to her face behind her ears and attempted to wake her daughter up.  
  
"Rory, sweetie," she said softly, "it's time to wake up."  
  
Jess returned and kneeled down next to his wife and rubbed the cool cloth over her face. He sighed in relief when she opened her eyes at the sensation. Rory tried to sit up, but Jess and Lorelai stopped her.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asked. She didn't know why her head was spinning, but she wanted to sit up.  
  
Jess was terrified something would happen, but he knew she had to stay calm. "Rory, you're running a fever. We're going to take you to the hospital, now."  
  
"What about moving?" Rory whined.  
  
Jess smiled as he scooped her up, "Don't worry about a thing, Ror."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At the hospital, the four of them entered the maternity ward and explained the situation. Jess had called Rory's doctor before they left, and he thought it would be best if he examined her. A nurse called them back and Jess helped Rory change into a hospital gown and climb into the bed. Another nurse came in a few minutes later and took Rory's blood pressure. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the numbers. Jess saw this and felt a tight feeling in his gut. A few minutes after the nurse was finished the doctor came in. After looking at Rory's chart he wrote a few more things in it.  
  
"Hello Rory, let's have a look and see what's going on," the doctor told her.  
  
Jess scooted his chair closer and held her hand as Rory put her feet in the stirrups. The doctor started his examination and Rory winced in pain and squeezed Jess' hand. Ever since she had gotten pregnant these pelvic exams had become more painful than a normal one due to the sensitive state her body was in. Jess hated seeing Rory in pain, especially when he couldn't stop it; the only thing he could do through the entire ordeal was whisper soothing words to her. The doctor finished and put her blankets down.  
  
"Okay, without taking any blood I can't be sure, but I think your hormone levels have gone higher than the normal range. It's not a problem, but you will experience some extreme mood swings until your body can adjust to them. I'll have a nurse come in to take a blood sample just to make sure, and I'd like for you to stay the night for observation," the doctor explained.  
  
Rory smiled at the doctor, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem, I'll be back when the results come in," he said as he hurried out of the hospital room.  
  
Jess sat on the bed with Rory and held her hand as the nurse drew her blood and they hoped that this wouldn't cause problems in the future. The lab results proved the doctor right and he told the couple that her hormone levels should drop within the next month; if her levels didn't drop in the next month he would prescribe her some medicine that would help. They informed Luke and Lorelai of the situation and they went back to the Gilmore House after visiting hours ended. Jess was allowed to stay the night and he took full advantage of it.  
  
Rory slept soundly in Jess' arms and he watched his love sleep. She had scared him badly today and he realized how much stress this was putting on her fragile body. Jess swore he would do anything and everything possible to make her life easier in any way possible. Jess couldn't lose Rory she was his everything. 


	20. Rude Sausage and Austin Powers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Someday, I will rule the world; that means I will own everything in it, including Gilmore Girls, and Milo will be my sex slave, muahahahhahaha. Or, I'm delusional and I'll never own anything. Whatever.  
  
A/N: Hallo my loves! It's taken me a wee bit longer to update than it should have, and for that I apologize. Oh well, here is chapter 20 and I know my faithful reviewers (smile1 especially) will critique it and give me great advise. Also, I don't understand some of the abbreviations used. I've figured out Trory (duh) and I think literati means a story with a lot of descriptions and they're long. Narco is a Rory/Dean pairing. I don't know what OOC means, javajunky, and a few others. So pleez put in ur review what they mean or email me PLEEZ! kk on with the story.  
  
Chapter 20: Rude Sausage and Austin Powers  
  
Rory was released from the hospital the next morning, and she insisted they finish packing. Jess agreed, but he made her sit on the couch and wouldn't let her lift anything. If he thought Rory looked tired or worn out, he immediately carried her to a nearby room and made her lay down and try to sleep. At first, Rory thought it was sweet, but after a few hours of it she started to get annoyed. She was bored to tears because not only was she not "allowed" to help with the packing. Jess was running around like a maniac and didn't have time to keep her company.  
  
She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away. They were persistent, though and soon started rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the walls of Jess' bedroom. Taping up boxes in the living room, Jess heard a sniffle and he snuck into his room to investigate. Rory was crying and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach. Jess ran over to her and kneeled down to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he inquired as he brushed some of her tears away.  
  
Rory held back her tears and said, "I want to help! I don't have anything to do, and you're too busy to talk to me."  
  
When she said it out loud, she wanted to curl up in embarrassment. Rory knew she sounded like a child, but she couldn't help the way she felt. Like a flash, the doctor's warnings about mood swings came into her head. Jess knew her hormones were off and he tried to comfort her. Rory pushed his arms off and stood up and paced the room in front of him.  
  
"God! What's wrong with me? I'm crying for no good reason, and I can't stop! I just want to bawl my eyes out all the time!" she exclaimed while drying her tears.  
  
Jess grinned, "There's nothing wrong with you. Do you want to come into the living room?"  
  
Rory enthusiastically nodded her head. Jess grabbed her hand and they walked back to the living room. She sat down on the floor and they taped up the rest of the boxes together. Luke put them all in his truck and the four of them rode to Jess and Rory's new apartment. Jess and Luke unloaded the truck and carried all of the Mariano's stuff into their brand new place. They were able to buy a lot of furniture from the generous people of Stars Hollow. They had a basic living room and bedroom set. Rory's grandparents had given them a brand new kitchen table that was beautiful, but not too extravagant.  
  
Rory pointed to where things should go, while the two men pushed furniture around. Lorelai tried her hand at ordering them around; they listened to her orders and moved the couch around for ten minutes before they gave up. Lorelai shrieked with laughter as they moved the sofa from one end of the living room to the other. After a couple of hours, everything was set up and all they had to do was unpack boxes. Jess said they could do that later in the week, so they ordered a pizza for dinner.  
  
"I don't like the sausage because they're being rude to the pepperoni," Lorelai informed everyone as they ate, "what do you think, Jess."  
  
Jess smirked, "I think you've lost your mind."  
  
"Hey! No fair," Lorelai pouted, "You're supposed to be nice to me. I didn't kill you when you had sex with my daughter and got her knocked up!"  
  
Rory blushed a deep red, "Mom!"  
  
"What?" Lorelai said defensively, "I didn't kill him when he had sex with you, so he should be nice to me!"  
  
Luke just shook his head, "Lorelai!"  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed as she looked around at the other three.  
  
Jess smirked again, "You're right, Lorelai. I should be nice to you because I did have sex with your daughter and I did knock her up, so yeah, the sausage is being rude to the pepperoni."  
  
"Jess!" Rory cried, completely appalled at Jess' outburst.  
  
Jess smirked at her, and sent her a sexy gaze that would have made her fall over if she hadn't have been sitting down. The look also made her face turn redder than it already was. A feat Jess didn't even think was possible. Luke just groaned at the two of them and shook his head. Jess just grinned at him as he took his paper plate to the trashcan. Luke helped him clean up, while the girls scurried into the living room to have a girl talk.  
  
"Are you okay with not going to Yale this year?" Lorelai asked after they had been talking about unimportant things such as music and movies.  
  
Rory tried to lie to her mother, much the way she had been lying to herself the past few months, "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine with the whole thing. I'll still be going next fall, right?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at Rory's attempt to fool her, "And how do we really feel?"  
  
"Bad. A little angry and scared. What if I don't go next fall? What if I never get a chance to go?" Rory sighed, as tears threatened to fall down her porcelain cheek.  
  
"Oh baby! You will go to Yale next fall. I'll make sure of that and so will Jess. We all love you and you know I'll help you whenever and however I can."  
  
"Yeah, mom I know," Rory told her.  
  
She leaned over and hugged her mother and best friend. Rory loved Lorelai immensely, and she didn't know what she would do without her. These talks always reassured her that everything would be fine, and everything would work out. Jess could say it, too, but sometimes she believed certain things better coming from her mother. Not wanting to upset her, Jess sometimes tried to shield her from reality, but Lorelai didn't. Lorelai held her little girl in her arms until her baby's husband and her own boyfriend came back into the room.  
  
Jess didn't know what had been bothering Rory. She had been trying to hide things from him all day. He knew something was bothering her, and he had a suspicion it was about Yale. She hadn't eaten all day, and he watched her carefully as she moved food around her plate and stuffed it into napkins to be thrown away. As soon as Luke and Lorelai left, he decided he would talk to Rory about what was bothering her. Lorelai and Rory pulled out of their embrace as soon as Jess and Luke came back into the room.  
  
"Lorelai, are you ready to go?" Luke asked her, hinting that the kids needed to be alone in their new place.  
  
She looked at him perplexed, until he answered her with his eyes, "Oh! Yeah, I'm ready. Rory, sweetie, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Don't eat any vegetables Jess tries to feed you, and drink coffee if you're allowed.  
  
"Okay mom, have a good drive back to Stars Hollow," Rory laughed, hugging her mom, secretly not wanting to let go.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The elder Gilmore and Luke finally pulled away from the apartment building. Lorelai was sad now that her baby was leaving her. Her daughter was married before her! That alone was preposterous. Who got married before their own mother? The whole thing made her feel older than she really was. She was only 34, but she was going to be a grandmother in a few months. She hadn't said a word through the whole ride, and after a few minutes, Lorelai felt a warm hand cover her own. Grabbing Luke's hand, she gave it a small squeeze in thanks. They had known each other for so long that they didn't even need words to know what the other one was feeling.  
  
Luke knew this must be hard for Lorelai to deal with. In the past few months her daughter had run away, and turned up in a hospital. Then, Lorelai found out Rory was pregnant. She had to help Rory plan her wedding, and now, Rory was gone. They never got to go to Europe like they had planned, and now Rory wouldn't go to Yale like they had planned. All of her dreams for her little girl were crashing around her. Luke knew she needed something to hold on to, so he gave her his hand.  
  
"She's an adult, Lorelai," he tried to tell her.  
  
Lorelai almost laughed, "An adult! Luke, she's 17 years old. 17!"  
  
"Yeah, but she's much more mature than a normal seventeen year old. And much more responsible," he remarked.  
  
"So responsible that she had unprotected sex, and is now pregnant," Lorelai mumbled under her breath.  
  
Luke tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't be. All Lorelai wanted to do was go home and have a good cry while looking at all of Rory's baby pictures. Luke took her home and asked her if she wanted any company. As expected, Lorelai refused and trudged into her house. Usually, it seemed warm and inviting, but today it seemed big and empty. Empty like her heart, and her life. Even though she loved Luke, Loved? she thought; she was too tired to think about that now. Even though she... somethinged Luke, her life was still empty. Her daughter was grown up and gone, she wasn't married. Even though her inn was underway, that was all she really had. Lorelai decided to think about the love/like thing in the morning after her good cry.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Rory lay on the couch after Luke and Lorelai left without saying a word. Jess had sensed something was bothering her all day, and he finally wanted to confront her about it. Sitting on the opposite end of the couch, he grabbed small, delicate feet and put them in his lap. Jess slipped her flip- flops off of her feet and started to massage them. Rory moaned after a couple of minutes and he chuckled to himself. He quit suddenly, and Rory sat up slowly. Jess leaned forward and kissed her passionately.  
  
Rory felt herself starting to get wrapped up in the kiss, when Jess unexpectedly pulled away. She wanted more, but realized he wanted something in return. She looked at him with wide eyes and slightly swollen lips. The sooner he asked whatever it was he needed to ask, the sooner they could be in their knew room having sex. Sex. That's all she had been able to think about all day. At one point when no one was in the room with her, the doctor told her that her hormone levels would cause her to become very... turned on. What he had failed to mention, however, was that she would be... turned on ALL the time. Just looking at Jess made her mind go into the gutter. Watching him carry all the boxes was utter torture to her changing body.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" Jess asked her. There was no playing tone in his voice.  
  
She smiled, "I was feeling scared that I might never be able to go to Yale, but Mom and I talked and now I'm fine."  
  
"That was too easy, there has to be something else bothering you," Jess replied skeptically.  
  
Before he knew it, Rory had lunged at him and was now savagely attacking his lips with her own. As he opened his mouth to protest she thrust her tongue into it. Rory had her body pressed against his and she was trying to undress him as she tugged him into their bedroom. He came out of his stupor quickly and started to undress her as well. Tumbling onto their bed, he asked her what was going on.  
  
"Well, let's just say my hormones have started to make me horny baby," she told him, imitating Austin Powers.  
  
He laughed as they started their dance of love. It was a much needed stress reliever for him as well as it was for her. Both came out of it feeling closer to each other than they had in a very long time and they cuddled against each other's naked bodies as their breathing slowed into harmony with one another.  
  
A/N: Okiday! Hope you liked it, pleez pleez review! Oh, and u can IM me if u want to to give me pointers DitzyChik226 (AIM and Yahoo Messenger)! kk well if u review, the deal is that Jess will appear in your bedroom to become ur own personal sex slave!!! ;) 


	21. Temp Jobs and Scary Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but one day it will be for sale on Ebay. I shall like that day! Muahahahahaha.  
  
A/N: Hallo my lovelies!!! I love u all for the magnificent reviews u gave me! ur soooooo sweet and encouraging. Thanx 4 clearing up all of the koRnfusing story labels. I just finished two huge projects that were both due today, so I'm happy and in the mood to type another chapter. By the way, for anyone who lives in New York (tear I'm down in Texas) GO SEE WICKED (the musical on Broadway) I have the soundtrack, but i dont have the opportunity to see it cuz im poor, lol! I luv the Wizard of Oz and Wicked is about what happens BEFORE the Wizard of Oz! kk, sry without further adieu...  
  
Chapter 21: Temp Jobs and Scary Pictures  
  
Pounding. Lots of pounding is what woke Lorelai up. Her neck cracked as she got out of the unnatural position she had slept in. Rubbing it zealously, Lorelai rose from the couch to find the source of the pounding. The front door. She trekked to the racket with the intension of shutting it up. Pulling open the door, Luke stood there with a huge styrofoam cup full of what she hoped was coffee.  
  
"Hey, I thought you'd like some coffee," he told her with a dazzling smile.  
  
Lorelai smiled and threw her arms around the man she loved. Before falling asleep the previous night, she decided she loved Luke. She didn't know when she would tell him, but for right now she was in love! He hugged her back and grabbed her hand the second she pulled away. Lorelai drug him into the house and they sat on the couch. She gulped down the cup of coffee and Luke looked at the pictures Lorelai had been looking at the night before. The one lying on top was taken when Lorelai was eight or nine months pregnant. He picked it up and laughed.  
  
Lorelai looked at him curiously, "What's that?"  
  
"You," he said showing her the picture, "I didn't know you when you were pregnant. You were cute."  
  
"I was not! I was fat. I can't believe Rory's going to look like that in a few more months," Lorelai laughed as she remembered when she was pregnant.  
  
Luke's tone got serious as he said, "I think you were gorgeous, and you still are."  
  
Lorelai grinned as she leaned over to kiss Luke. It was a soft, sweet touch that left them both feeling satisfied and happy about their future together. They pulled away when it felt as if their lips had just met and Luke rested his forehead against Lorelai's. They turned back to the pictures and started going through them. Lorelai told Luke stories about growing up with Rory and what they used to do. They had a wonderful morning, and even though Lorelai felt saddened that Rory had moved away from her, she knew that change was good.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window of the Mariano's apartment and woke up a very sated woman. Rory stretched and sat up to greet the day, when a horrible churning caused her to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom butt naked! The commotion stirred Jess from his slumber and he opened his eyes just in time to see Rory streaking across their bedroom. He laughed at her at first, until he heard her getting sick in the toilet. Sighing, he put a pair of boxers on and opened the door to find his wife lying on the floor, wearing nothing but a frown. This sight made a part of his anatomy wake up a little, but he took a few deep breaths and crouched down to help Rory.  
  
"Are you okay, hon?" he asked her with concern in his voice.  
  
She heaved herself off the floor and started to walk towards the sink while saying, "Yeah, the doctor told me to expect this almost every morning and sometimes in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
Rory laughed as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush, "It's not like you wanted me to get sick."  
  
"I know, but I still feel bad for you. Would it help if I puked, too?" he asked her seriously.  
  
Rory almost spit the minty foam all over the mirror, but managed to aim for the sink. She turned and replied, "What!? You think I'd actually want you to suffer as much as me? Well, I kind of want you to suffer, but in a different way."  
  
"What way?" Jess asked her nervously.  
  
She smirked, "We can start with a cup of," she sighed, "decaff coffee. And then a foot massage might be nice, oh and a backrub. I am carrying your kid around, and it doesn't seem to be losing any weight."  
  
"Sounds fair to me," Jess told her while heading into the kitchen to make Rory's coffee.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
(A/N: At this point, Lane is still living with her mother and she doesn't work at the diner... YET!)  
  
At the diner, Luke was in the middle of scrubbing a table when a disheveled Lane ran through the door. Lane had been in California for the past week visiting Dave, so she hadn't had a chance to talk to Rory about her honeymoon. She jumped onto a stool and spun around.  
  
"Hey Luke!" she greeted with a grin.  
  
"Hi Lane, how was California?" he asked her.  
  
Her grin got even bigger as she chattered about all the fun it was. She told Luke a funny anecdote about Dave getting attacked by a duck. (A/N: That actually happened to me and I thought it would be fun to put that in there!) Just as she finished Rory waltzed through the door with Jess at her heels! The girls squealed and hugged each other chatting about their respective vacations. Jess needed to get a book, so he gave Rory a kiss and left the diner.  
  
"So?" Lane questioned, raising her eyebrows at Rory.  
  
Rory smirked and replied, "So, what?"  
  
"How's married life? How was your honeymoon?" Lane inquired.  
  
Rory laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, "Everything's wonderful! I can't wait for you to see our apartment! It's perfect! There are two bedrooms, and we're going to start decorating the nursery in the next few weeks. How was California?"  
  
Lane relayed her trip to Rory and they decided to get together later and watch each other's slides. Rory stopped by the Dragonfly to see her mom and then she was going to meet Jess for lunch and then go maternity clothes shopping. At the Dragonfly, Michel was on the phone yelling at someone in French and Lorelai was watching him with an amused smirk on her face.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asked as she walked into the lobby.  
  
Lorelai exclaimed, "My favorite offspring! Well, Michel's on the phone with what I'm guessing is one of his relatives, and they've been yelling for twenty minutes! It's very entertaining. How are you?"  
  
Rory laughed at her mother, "That's hysterical! I'm doing okay, but I've already gained so much weight. I look like a cow."  
  
"Aw, babe. No you don't, you look pregnant," Lorelai encouraged.  
  
"Same difference," Rory muttered.  
  
Lorelai gave her a reassuring hug as Michel hung up the phone. It rang the second he set it down and he sighed and greeted the person on the other end. He wrote something down in the appointment book and slammed the phone onto the hook. Stalking over towards Lorelai, she had to fight to hold in her laughter.  
  
"You work me to death!" he sputtered.  
  
Lorelai and Rory both started to laugh. Lorelai said, "I'm sorry, but what can we do?"  
  
"Actually, my mother needs for me to go to France for a few weeks," Michel informed them, "Maybe you could find a replacement for me for a little while."  
  
Panicked, Lorelai replied, "What! You're the reception person. Without you, who will answer the phones? Who will I annoy? How can you leave us, Michel?"  
  
"I need to get away! I want to go home to see Mother. Please, Lorelai. Pretty please with a cherry on top," he begged.  
  
"Fine," Lorelai answered, reluctantly, "but, who will I get to take your place?"  
  
"Hmm... What about Rory! I'm sure she could use the money and she could hang around you more often," Michel suggested.  
  
Lorelai grinned at Rory and raised her eyebrows. Rory agreed to the plan and they decided she would start before Michel left, so he could show her the ropes. Rory was a little nervous about telling Jess, but he had 2 jobs and she didn't have any. She didn't think it was fair at all, and she was pretty sure he'd be on board with the idea. Rory left her mother to find Jess and tell him about her new temporary job.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jess had been scanning the bookshelves for an hour trying to find something to read. His trail always came back to the baby books. Rory had been steering clear of them for the past couple of months, and he was a little curious to see what was so bad about them. Jess figured they'd have some descriptive words, but it wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle, so he picked one off the shelf and sat down in a plush chair.  
  
He read the table of contents and decided to skip the first trimester since Rory's was almost over. Turning the page, he saw what was in store for him now. More severe mood swings and even more weight gain. The baby would start developing faster and the sex could be found out by an ultrasound. He read one section that made his heart jump a little; movements of the fetus could be felt as early as four months.  
  
He skipped ahead to the third trimester and saw all the stages of development. Jess was fascinated how much of a person the child looked at seven months. The cravings and massive weight gain didn't look too appetizing for Rory, but he was still intrigued by the idea of feeling the baby kick and move inside of Rory. He turned the page, and the awe that was on his face was replaced by one of horror. Jess had reached the birth section.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Rory would have skipped into the bookstore if she wasn't pregnant. Instead, she settled with power walking. She saw Jess engrossed in a book and smiled at how cute he looked. His forehead was creased and he was staring intently at the page. Creeping behind him she sneaked a peak over his shoulder and almost screamed when she saw what he was looking at. It was one of those baby books!  
  
"Why are you reading that?" Rory inquired, disgusted.  
  
Jess nearly jumped out of his skin, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I already saw Mom and I was coming to tell you something, but I repeat why are you reading that?" she informed him.  
  
"I want to be informed, and I think you should be, too," Jess told her, truthfully.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No! I'm not ready to read the scary books, especially not the ones with pictures."  
  
"I have an idea, we can buy the book and you only have to read about the second trimester," he offered, "deal?"  
  
Rory sighed, "Deal. Hurry up and buy the stupid book so we can go to the diner. I'm starving."  
  
Jess went ahead and paid for the book. While they were standing in line, Rory realized she hadn't told Jess about the job at the inn. She decided to tell him once they got to the diner. Rory thought he'd be okay with it, but sometimes Jess could be unpredictable. She would only be working for a few weeks, so it wasn't a big deal. A part of her wished it was more permanent, though, but she knew there was no way she could work for anyone outside of family. Hand in hand, the couple walked to Luke's.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Luke was taking orders when Rory and Jess strolled into the diner. In his hand, Jess was carrying a book with a picture of a pregnant lady on it. Luke had to suppress a laugh at the sight of bad boy Jess carrying a book about babies and pregnancy. Jess helped Rory onto a stool and he took their order. Rory turned to Jess and told him about her encounter at the Dragonfly.  
  
"The job would only be for a few weeks while Michel was out of town," she finished.  
  
Jess smiled and took her hand, "If you want to work, I think it's great."  
  
Relief washed over her, because she didn't want to fight with her newlywed husband. They embraced and Rory linked his hand with hers. Luke watched this exchange and started to miss Lorelai. Just as the thoughts entered his head, she hopped into the diner and threw her arms around Luke and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away he had a grin from ear to ear on his face.  
  
"Want coffee, Lor?" he asked her.  
  
She laughed, "Do you even have to ask?!"  
  
She took a seat next to Rory and they started planning the weeks Rory would be working. Jess would start working at Luke's and the bookstore the next day, so he was enjoying his last hours of freedom. Rory wished he'd get his diploma, but what she didn't know was he was in the midst of studying for his GED. He didn't want to tell her until he was sure he had it. The next fall Jess was going to go to college with Rory; he owed that much to her.  
  
Rory gave Jess a parting kiss as she left him to buy some clothes. He walked down to their bridge and laid on it for a while thinking about how he would bring his child down here some day to read them a story. The bridge meant a lot to him and Rory. This is where it all started. On this bridge he fell in love with his Rory.  
  
A/N: Hallo loves! A little sappy at the end, I know, but what can I say except the potential fatherhood is turning Jess into a mush. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can cuz after this I want to try my hand at writing a Trory. I love the Valentine's Challenge and I'm thinking of starting my own thing for the summer. Please Read and Review as always!!! I got a complain about the only choice for a sex slave is Jess, so I've decided to let u choose:  
  
SEX SLAVES 4 RENT: Jess Mariano or Luke Danes PRICE: 1 Review  
  
Thank you! 


	22. Kicking And I Love You’s

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gilmore Girls. I'm willing to go buy the show with some other people, then we can bring Jess back forever! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
A/N: In my story, the Dragonfly's going to be opening in November, instead of May. There's not much else to say except GO SEE WICKED (see chapter 21 A/N)!!!!! Luv ya all bunches. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 22: Kicking And I Love You's  
  
It was in the middle of September and Rory was hard at work answering phones and taking registrations for the big opening in November. The Dragonfly was already booked solid until March! Lorelai was a nervous wreck trying to get everything done in time for the grand opening. Rory was trying to help her mother out as much as she possibly could. Her tummy had started to protrude even more, and her walk had turned into a slight waddle.  
  
Rory had finally finished her shift and decided to head over to Luke's to see her husband. Lorelai was going to meet her later for dinner, but now it was only five. Rory saw Jess clearing tables and felt a smile tugging at her lips. She waddled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm very sorry, miss, but I'm married," Jess said, teasingly.  
  
Rory laughed and backed up as he turned around and enveloped her in a hug. Luke said Jess could take a break since there wasn't much to do, so he took Rory's hand and led her out to the bridge. Once they got there, he pulled out Oliver Twist and she smiled widely. They lay down comfortably on the bridge and she put her head in his lap and he rested his had on her growing abdomen. As he started to read, she felt herself getting lost in the words.  
  
Jess was wrapped up in the book and eventually got to his personal favorite part of the book. The introduction of the Artful Dodger. As soon as he started reading that portion of the novel, Rory felt a light tapping across her belly. Jess felt it at the same moment and he stopped reading. Sitting up, she placed a hand on her stomach next to Jess'.  
  
"D...did you f...feel that?" she asked him with wide eyes.  
  
He only nodded in response and she urged him to continue reading. After a couple of minutes, the same sensation ran through her and she wanted to whoop for joy. Their baby was kicking and it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt in her life. Jess had stopped reading again and just started at her growing tummy for signs of more movement inside of it.  
  
"W...what does it feel like?" he asked, hoarsely.  
  
"Uh, kind of like someone lightly tapping on the inside of my stomach. I know! It's like a cricket is jumping inside of me!" she exclaimed.  
  
He smiled at her simile, "A cricket, huh?"  
  
"Well, at least we know how to make it kick," Rory replied after a momentary silence.  
  
Jess looked at her, puzzled, "How?"  
  
"Read anything about the Artful Dodger!" she replied.  
  
Jess kissed her stomach and then found her lips. This kiss was different from most of their other kisses. It was tender and full of love for Rory and love for their child. They finally pulled away and Rory leaned her forehead against Jess' when the baby moved again. Jess grinned and held her in his arms.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
An hour after Rory and Jess left the diner Lorelai barged in. She decided to tell Luke that she loved him. The diner was completely full, so she grabbed Luke and drug him up the stairs to his apartment. He argued with her the whole way, wanting to know what she wanted. She silenced him with a soul-stirring kiss as she fumbled with the doorknob. Once she had guided him into the apartment, she pulled away and closed the door.  
  
"I'm not sure how to say this, but I know if I don't say it now I won't have enough nerve to later. I don't know how you'll react, but it doesn't matter because I have to say it, and if I don't I'll never ever forgive myself and it has to be today," Lorelai babbled until Luke cut her off.  
  
"Okay what's going on? What do you have to tell me?" he inquired as he stared into her deep blue eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath she said, "I love you."  
  
There was silence for about a minute while the words just hung in the air. Luke was overjoyed, but taken completely by surprise at this turn of events. He had loved Lorelai for years, but hadn't known it and neither had she. Now, she had told him and he was standing like a moron staring at her. Lorelai bit her lip as she waited for is response. The minute it took for him to speak to her was the longest minute she had ever lived through. Finally, the silence was broken.  
  
"I love you, too. I always have," he replied and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
They held each other for a time neither of them knew, but everything finally felt right between them. They knew it was finally their time to be together and they never wanted it to end. Luke decided to close the diner up at 7, so they could go out to dinner to celebrate. Jess was supposed to be back to cover the dinner crowd, so Luke would have a chance to get ready. The two lovers walked down the stairs into the diner and waited to share their wonderful news.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Luke and Lorelai watched as Jess and Rory floated into the diner on cloud nine. Jess' hand was rested comfortably on Rory's growing mound and they were staring at each other with smiles plastered on their faces. Luke and Lorelai gave each other puzzled looks as Rory and Jess walked up to the counter. Lorelai was ecstatic about being IN LOVE, but she had a feeling something big happened between Jess and Rory.  
  
"So, how was your break?" she asked while looking back and forth between the two.  
  
Rory grabbed her stomach, as another movement was felt and replied, "Wonderful. It was absolutely wonderful."  
  
"Okay! What's going on?" Lorelai asked the couple, "You two are freaking me out with your goofy smiles."  
  
Rory decided that words wouldn't work for this moment, so she walked around to the other end of the counter where Luke and Lorelai were standing. Jess reluctantly pulled his hand off of Rory's stomach. Rory grabbed both Lorelai and Luke's hands and placed them on her stomach. They looked at her in complete bewilderment until they felt a small tapping.  
  
"Oh my God! Was that what I think it was?" Lorelai squealed.  
  
Rory nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
"Wow," Luke responded almost inaudibly.  
  
Lorelai had an idea and decided to put it in action. "Oh, well us girls need to talk, so we'll just have a girls evening while you guys work. Um... let's see, we'll have two cheeseburgers with everything on them and some onion rings and fries with regular and decaff coffee to go."  
  
"All right, Jess take this order to Kirk," Luke said as he got busy preparing the girl's food.  
  
When he handed Lorelai the bags, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss then said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Luke replied.  
  
Rory was astonished, "When did this happen?!"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when we get home," Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory kissed Jess goodbye and he rubbed her belly once more before she walked out the door. Luke and Jess gave each other a knowing look. They had fallen and fallen hard for those Gilmore Girls. Jess got back to clearing tables, hoping people would tip him since he was married to their beloved Rory. He hadn't wanted to worry Rory, since she was pregnant, but they were having some money problems. Jess was excited when Rory told him she would be working at the inn with Lorelai. The money she was earning was helping a lot, but he was afraid of what would happen when they stopped getting it.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed, "My mother is in love!"  
  
Lorelai giggled, "I know! I'm so happy! I'm in love and I'm going to be a grandmother!"  
  
Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's stomach and felt her grandchild moving around. She remembered the feeling, and by the look on Rory's face, Rory felt the same way she had. There was something about being pregnant that made you feel excited and happy and nervous all that the same time. Lorelai missed the feeling sometimes; she was only sixteen when she was pregnant with Rory, and now she wanted another baby. Lorelai figured she'd have to be sated with a grandchild... for now!  
  
Once the mother/daughter duo reached the Gilmore house, Rory pushed open their front door and walked into the living room. They decided to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Lorelai put the movie in and brought out some candy. They snacked during the movie and afterwards, Lorelai decided it was time they had a serious talk about the birth part. Jess had told her how much Rory had freaked out about looking at the pictures, so Lorelai bought a book to help Rory through coming to terms with the prospect of giving birth.  
  
"So, are you nervous about February?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory winced, "Uh... no. Why? I mean, should I be?"  
  
Lorelai saw the wince and replied, "Oh no, I mean sure it hurts, but afterwards you have a baby and it's all worth it."  
  
"But, what if I can't handle it?" Rory asked meekly.  
  
Lorelai said, "Oh babe, of course you can handle it! You can handle anything. But, how about you get prepared for that part of your pregnancy."  
  
"What do you mean, Mom?" Rory inquired.  
  
Lorelai jumped up and ran into the kitchen. When she returned, she had the book she had bought in her hands. Rory shakily opened the book and turned to the pages about giving birth. The pictures freaked her out some, but she got used to them. The second she saw the baby completely out, her heart melted and she placed a hand on her belly subconsciously. Lorelai saw the gesture and felt a stab of jealousy. Her daughter got married before she did, and now she was having a baby. Lorelai pushed these thoughts aside and spoke to her daughter.  
  
Luke and Jess walked into the house to find Lorelai and Rory sprawled out on the floor, reading a book. The girls didn't even here them, and Luke peeked over Rory's shoulder to see what she was reading. The second his eyes focused on the picture he jumped back.  
  
"Oh my God!" he yelled, "What are you reading!"  
  
Lorelai and Rory jumped and Lorelai said, "It's just a pregnancy book!"  
  
She laughed, "Aw, did Lukey get a look at what Rory has to do in five months?"  
  
Luke nodded and hugged Rory, "I'm so sorry, kiddo."  
  
"You're telling me," Rory replied with a laugh.  
  
Jess was relieved Rory had finally accepted she was going to give birth and she seemed okay with the idea. They said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai and drove back to their apartment. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Jess hugged Rory from behind. Nuzzling her neck, he kissed the flesh their. He felt himself getting hard as she moaned his name softly. They scrambled through the door and into their bedroom, strewing a trail of clothing the whole way. Once neither of them had a piece of clothes on, they tumbled into their bed to make love.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Have I ever told you how incredible you are?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
She glanced at him, "No, why?"  
  
"Well, you're incredible. I can't believe you did what's in those pictures," he told her in amazement.  
  
Lorelai felt the pang of envy rise up again and she snapped, "Yeah, and I only did it once, so it's not a bit deal."  
  
"Woah! What's wrong, Lorelai?" Luke asked in clear puzzlement.  
  
"I... uh... it's nothing, "she replied.  
  
Luke took her hands and forced her to look away from her magazine and said, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Fine, I'm a little jealous of Rory, okay! I mean, she got married before I did, and now she's going to have a baby and I was so young when I had her I don't feel like I really appreciated it to the full extent that I should have," Lorelai poured out.  
  
Luke was shocked at the outburst, but managed to wrap his arms around her. He held her until she finally drifted off to sleep. Luke carried her up the stairs and lay down in her bed with her. He knew what they had was right, he just hoped when she was talking about how she wasn't married that she may want to marry him. While Lorelai slept soundly next to him, he eased the small box out of his pocket and viewed the sparkling diamond he hoped she would accept.  
  
A/N: The school year has finally wound down so I've had tons of time to write lately! I'm so proud at how quickly I updated this story! Is it just me or is the WB's superstar hoax completely cruel? 


	23. October Surprises

Disclaimer: Sometimes I cry myself to sleep because I don't own Gilmore Girls. I needed to share that.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm hoping to hurry up and write this chapter, I hope y'all like it! Oh, does anyone know how to get in touch with the people who started the Trory Valentine fic challenge? I tried to email them at the address they had on the site, but I haven't received a response, yet. I decided to put in a surprise guest to add some drama. Okay, well here's Chapter 23!  
  
Chapter 23: October Surprises  
  
Jess was working in the storage room of the bookstore when he heard the bell signaling a new customer had arrived. Walking to the front, he saw a tall guy with blonde hair standing at the counter. Through the window, Jess could see a very expensive car parked which obviously belonged to him.  
  
"How can I help you?" Jess asked, sarcastically.  
  
He had always hated the elite because they tended to be jackasses most of the time. The guy just shook his head and strolled through the aisles of books. Jess pulled out Oliver Twist, and flipped to the chapter where Dodger was first introduced. When the baby kicked after he read the part of the book with Dodger, Jess couldn't stop rereading Oliver Twist. The bell jingled again, but before Jess could get annoyed he heard his wife's lovely voice.  
  
"Hey Jess! Look what I bought!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him.  
  
He laughed when he saw the onesie (A/N: baby shirt) draped over her five month pregnant tummy. He asked, "Are those coffee cups?"  
  
"Yup!" she grinned, "No matter what you try to do, our child will be obsessed with coffee! It's only a matter of time!"  
  
The guy in the back recognized the woman's voice, and he peeked his head around the shelf he was looking at. He didn't want to be in Stars Hollow of all places, but he was visiting his parents in Hartford and he had remembered this bookstore from a few years back. He had no idea he would run into her. She was the only girl he ever loved. Granted he showed his affection in elementary school methods, but he still loved her. Now she was standing a few feet away from him, and he couldn't resist the urge to go up and say hi.  
  
He strolled up behind her and said, "Why Mary, how long has it been?"  
  
Rory froze when she heard the familiar voice and the all too familiar nickname. Jess gave her a questioning look as she stood stalk still. She didn't know what to do! It had been two years since she had seen him, and now she wasn't sure she wanted to. He had made her life a living hell, and she had tried to forget all about him. Rory summoned all the courage she had and spun around to come face to face with Tristan Dugrey.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was working hard at the inn counting down the minutes until she could go see Luke. Lorelai was in love and she wanted to shout it to the world! She told Luke as often as she could, and by now the entire town knew about their relationship and was ecstatic. Miss Patty was starting to plan the wedding and Babette wanted to get a bridal shower prepared for when they would get engaged. Lorelai knew about the "wedding" and hoped Luke would ask her, but she knew it would be a while. Rachel had waited years, and she never got a proposal; then again, Rachel wasn't Lorelai.  
  
Noon finally came and Lorelai walked out of the inn, leaving the phones ringing since Rory wasn't back yet. Lorelai wasn't worried, though, they had bookings out the wazoo, and lately they'd had to turn down people because they were full. Since the Independence Inn closed, the Dragonfly was the only inn in town. Stars Hollow was very popular it seemed, and Lorelai loved the business. She pushed these thoughts from her head as she entered the diner and saw Luke taking orders.  
  
Luke had worked hard all day. Sometimes, he wished he could get up later like Lorelai did, especially on busy days. All he could do was watch the clock and wait for lunchtime so he could see Lorelai. He knew he was whipped, but he didn't care because he was sleeping with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Lunchtime finally came and Kirk kept changing his order, so he had to deal with him. Luke was starting to get irritated at Kirk when Lorelai jingled the door and grabbed his hand. He didn't resist her as she led him over to the counter, despite Kirk's pleas. Lorelai didn't pull away when he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in for an intimate kiss.  
  
"Hey," Luke greeted her when he pulled away.  
  
Lorelai grinned, "Hey yourself. How has your day been?"  
  
"Busy," Luke sighed and gestured at the full diner. "Yours?"  
  
"Dito," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Luke!" Kirk yelled. "I want a grill cheese sandwich!"  
  
"No!" Luke returned, "You are getting a cheeseburger like you asked for in the first place."  
  
"Oh, make that 2 cheeseburgers and coffee for me," Lorelai requested.  
  
"As you wish," Luke replied with a sly smile.  
  
"OH! You're quoting The Princess Bride! I love you, too!" she told him as he put her order in.  
  
(A/N: If you've never watched The Princess Bride, then go rent it cuz it is sooooo good!)

----------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan Dugrey stared at Rory's protruding stomach and his mouth nearly fell open. His Mary was pregnant! By the way the clown behind the counter was staring, it seemed to be his kid. Anger rose within Tristan, but he remained calm and collected. He wasn't going to be a jackass in front of Rory anymore. If he couldn't have her love, he'd settle for her friendship, or at least her civility.  
  
"Hi, Tristan. How have you been?" Rory asked, with smoothness.  
  
Tristan smirked, "I'm great. I guess you're not a Mary anymore, huh?"  
  
Jess got angry as Rory blushed a deep shade of red, "Hey! Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Tristan held out his hand, "I'm Tristan Dugrey. Rory and I go way back. And you are...?"  
  
"Jess Mariano. Rory's husband." Jess replied and shook Tristan's hand.  
  
Rory glanced at the clock and relief swept over her. It was 12:30, and time to go to work. She hoped Tristan and Jess wouldn't kill each other, but she really wanted to see Tristan again. Rory wanted to see how his life was going since their last meeting. Tristan had told her goodbye before he left for military school. That was the last she had heard from him, and Rory hoped they would have a chance to catch up.  
  
"Oh, well I have to go to work, but how about we go out to dinner, sometime. Are you seeing anybody?" Rory said.  
  
Tristan replied, "I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, but it would be fun to talk with you, again."  
  
"All right, well Jess can give you our number and I really need to go. Bye sweetie." She said while she kissed Jess. She gave Tristan a hug, "It was great to see you again."  
  
"You too, we definitely will see more of each other," Tristan retorted and hugged her back.  
  
Jess decided not to press the issue of having dinner with Tristan. He had married Rory, so any other guy was welcome to eat their hearts out when it came to her. Tristan seemed to be harmless enough, and even if he wasn't, Rory was pregnant and only a psycho would hit on a pregnant woman. Jess just shrugged and gave Tristan their number and rang up the book he had decided to purchase.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Luke had been trying to find a way to propose to Lorelai for the past month, but he couldn't think of anything. He'd come up with an idea, but decide it wasn't good enough. He was pathetic and all he wanted was to ask the love of his life to marry him. Of course he was afraid, he'd be a moron not to be afraid of rejection when it came to Lorelai. He sighed as he watched Lorelai eat. He had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
Lorelai was preparing for the Halloween festival, which was the next night, when she heard a knock on the door. She ran downstairs in her Cat Woman costume and opened the door, to reveal Luke. She grinned at him when he nearly jumped back a foot.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked her.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "It's my Halloween costume. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's great! Cat Woman, I presume," Luke replied.  
  
"You are correct," Lorelai said.  
  
Seeing Lorelai dressed in this garb and the way her eyes lit up made him sure today was the day. He had to propose to Lorelai now, or he'd never work up enough courage. Luke was about to ask her to sit down when something grabbed his attention.  
  
He asked, "Is that a whip?"  
  
"Yup, wanna see how it works?" Lorelai teased.  
  
Luke gulped and said, "Maybe later, but I need to talk to you first."  
  
He took her hand and ushered her over to the couch. Lorelai looked at him puzzled when he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Well, what he could see of them through her mask. Before she could utter a word, he lifted the mask over her head and laid it on the coffee table. Then, he lightly brushed his lips on her left hand and slid off the couch. Getting down on one knee, he pulled out a velvet box and exposed the diamond ring inside of it. Lorelai's breath caught in her throat as Luke spoke.  
  
"Lorelai, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me?" Luke asked her.  
  
(A/N: I know I'm evil!)

------------------------------------  
  
Paris and Lane were over at the Mariano's apartment the day before Halloween. They were trying to find some costume for Rory. Paris had been emailing Rory for the past few months, and Rory had really wanted to see her again so she invited Paris to the Halloween festival. Paris had reluctantly agreed and now the three of them were sifting through Rory's closet.  
  
"God, Rory, nothing fits you," Paris complained.  
  
Rory groaned, "I know!"  
  
They continued to look through Rory's stuff when Rory heard Jess' voice in the living room. Rory waddled into the living room and was surprised to see Jess and Tristan standing in the middle of the room. They were both soaked to the skin. Rory looked from man to man for some sort of an explanation.  
  
"I broke down, in the pouring rain," Jess explained. "And I tried calling here, but no one answered the phone. Luke wasn't at the diner, and Lorelai wasn't picking up her phone. I assume that means she's with Luke. I remembered I had Tristan's number, and he was kind enough to give me a ride home."  
  
Tristan grinned, "It's nice to see you again, Rory."  
  
Rory smiled and ushered the two of them into the house, and walked back into her bedroom to grab some clean clothes. Lane and Paris were in deep conversation, so she didn't want to disturb them. She waddled back out and handed them both two pairs of clean, dry clothes. Jess kissed her cheek and walked into their room to change.  
  
"Jess, Lane and Paris are in there," she called.  
  
Jess replied, "Okay, I'll just change in the bathroom."  
  
"You can get dressed in here," Rory said as she opened the door to the nursery. "It's a little messy with all the stuff for the baby."  
  
"Wow! How much stuff do you have?" he asked looking around.  
  
Rory laughed, "I know, my grandparents went a little crazy. I expect even more once the entire town throws me a baby shower."  
  
He laughed and Rory exited to give him a little privacy. Paris stalked into the living room and threw a measuring tape around Rory's midsection. Rory tried to get away, but Paris ordered her to stay still. Tristan quietly entered and almost gasped when he saw the beautiful woman before him. Paris Gellar. She was measuring Rory's stomach and muttering about how nothing would fit; Tristan couldn't contain his laughter any longer. Paris' head shot up, and her mouth fell open.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Paris," Tristan said.  
  
Paris regained her wits and replied, "Why Tristan Dugrey! It's been too long. So, what happened after you were shipped off to Military School?"  
  
"Ouch, Paris. You wound me," Tristan said as he put his hand over his heart.  
  
They fell into familiar banter and Rory chose the distraction to pull out of Paris' grasp. She wasn't comfortable with her size and she didn't want to put a number on it. Jess stepped out from behind the doorway and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and rested his hands on her growing tummy. He kissed her neck and she put her hands over his as their baby kicked. She smiled faintly and Lane emerged with a wig in her hand.  
  
"Will a miss pregnant barbie step forward," she grinned, holding out the wig.  
  
Rory's eyes widened, "It's perfect!"  
  
She put on her wig and waltzed around the room with a smirk on her face. Jess laughed at her and Tristan introduced himself to Lane. All five of them spent the evening together talking and laughing about old times and the future. Rory didn't want to say anything, but Tristan and Paris seemed to be hitting it off. She smiled, thinking about what a great couple they would be. Tristan couldn't get this feeling about Paris to go away. He tried to remember her like she was in high school, but she had obviously changed. She was still demanding as always, but she had become less... scary. Paris felt a flutter when her hand accidentally grazed Tristan's and she silently cursed herself. She didn't know why she felt the way did about him. Lane missed Dave, and she wished she didn't have to go the stupid school her mother enrolled her in. Sometimes she wished she could just break away.  
  
(A/N: Well this is usually the length of my chapters, but I've decided to break it into Two parts!! You were probably starting to hate me, hehe!)  
  
October Surprises: Part II  
  
Lorelai was stunned, but completely ecstatic. She was unable to speak, so she threw her arms around Luke and knocked him to the ground. He just held her as she whispered yes into his ear. The feeling of saying that one word felt so good that she had to say it again!  
  
"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you! I love you!"  
  
Jumping off the couch, she held out her shaky hand as Luke slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. Her legs weakened under her and she felt the floor slide out as she fell. Lorelai sat still admiring how beautiful it looked on her finger. At that moment, she knew she was never going to take it off of her finger. Luke laughed at the way her eyes sparkled in excitement when she looked at the ring. He knew that Lorelai was the love of his life, and she always would be.  
  
Luke slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around him as he passionately kissed her. Luke slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed the skin on the small of her back. This simple gesture made Lorelai shiver and pull Luke even closer to her. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor next to them, but suddenly pulled away.  
  
"So, do you wanna see how the whip works now," she asked him while she slipped the mask of her costume back onto her head.  
  
Luke instantly went hard as he nodded. Lorelai cracked the whip and he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the floor. In seconds, clothes were strewn all over the living room and Luke and Lorelai's bodies were melded together. Lorelai had never felt so complete when Luke finally entered her. She knew she finally found her one true love.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory was excited when she and Jess pulled up to the Town Square. Jess parked the car at the diner and they walked into the Town Square. Rory's cell phone rang, so she excused herself to talk to Lane. She was having a crisis because she was supposed to play at a gig, but she didn't know what to do about her mother. Rory tried to help her, but in the end Lane still didn't know what to do. They hung up and Rory waddled back over to where Jess had wandered. He took her hand and they walked around the festival. Rory busted out laughing when she saw her mom and Luke. Luke was dressed as Batman and her mother was Cat Woman.  
  
"Oh my God! You guys look great!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "So do you, Barbie."  
  
The mother and daughter duo chatted together, and Paris walked over to Rory and gave her a hug. Tristan was standing beside her, so they were obviously there together. Rory grinned at how great the two of them looked. Paris had a huge crush on Tristan, and Rory was happy that Tristan seemed to be getting a crush on Paris.  
  
Lorelai was just bursting to tell Rory she was engaged. She wanted to wait until they were past the haunted house set up around the Gazebo. That was Rory and Lorelai's favorite part of the festival. The kids were terrified when they went through it, but Lorelai and Rory made fun of all the town's residents trying to scare them. Taylor yelled at them every year when they made fun of him. He always said they were "ruining all the fun for the kids." Lorelai and Rory continued to ignore him every year and proceeded with the mocking as usual. Luke and Jess laughed at their antics as they walked through the haunted house. Once they reached the end, Lorelai linked her arm with Rory's and they strolled over to the Gazebo. Jess heard screaming and laughing after a few minutes, and didn't miss Luke's grin.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling something's going on?" Jess inquired.  
  
Luke smiled, "Because there is. I asked Lorelai to marry me."  
  
"What!?" Jess exclaimed.  
  
Luke continued, "I asked her and she said yes!"  
  
"Well," Jess started. "I guess all I can say is congratulations." Jess told Luke while shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory squealed, "I can't believe he proposed!"  
  
"I know!" Lorelai yelled. "Everything is finally working out the way it's supposed to. We both decided that we don't want to wait too long to get married. I think that ten years is enough time to have known each other!"  
  
Rory nodded, "I agree completely. You already know everything about each other that you need to know, so I know you're going to be extremely happy together."  
  
"Thanks babe," Lorelai said. "We had a great night after he proposed. I hope whatever special gift Luke has is genetic for your sake."  
  
"EWWWWWW!" Rory screeched. "I SOOO DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"  
  
Lorelai laughed as Rory waddled back over to Jess and pulled him away without making eye contact with Luke. Lorelai was still cracking up as she returned to where Luke was staring at Rory as she drug Jess away. Lorelai explained what happened, and Luke turned seven different shades of red. Lorelai just laughed at his reaction and went to get more candy.

---------------------------------  
  
Four hours later, an exhausted Rory and Jess ambled into their apartment. Rory rubbed her back zealously as she sat down on the couch. Jess couldn't help but smile when he saw her bent over with her swollen abdomen protruding from her body. He couldn't believe he almost left her. A sudden thought hit him like a ton of bricks. If he hadn't come back to get Rory, she would have been alone through all of this. Remorse for leaving her flooded through him and he quickly rushed to her side and began rubbing her back.  
  
"Oh, that feels wonderful," Rory moaned. "I'm gaining too much weight, and now my back hurts all the time."  
  
"Why haven't you told me?" Jess asked her, as he continued to massage the tense area.  
  
Rory shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to complain."  
  
Jess stopped and kneeled down in front of Rory and said, "Ror, you're carrying our kid! You deserve to complain, and just think of me as your own personal slave."  
  
Rory smiled wickedly, "In that case! My feet are killing me, and it feels like they're about to fall off. Your kid has been kicking me all day long and weighing me down, so now my back and stomach hurts."  
  
"Woah," Jess laughed. "How about this... We'll go into our room and I'll give you a full body massage, every nook and cranny."  
  
Rory's eyebrows shot up, "Every nook and cranny?"  
  
Jess nodded, and Rory pushed herself off the couch and pulled Jess into her bedroom for a night of fun and relaxation. Rory definitely needed it after having to talk to the people of her crazy town all day, while carrying a human being. Rory had an especially wonderful Halloween, and Jess decided that he would use Halloween as a special pampering day for Rory. Pampering in every way, with nothing for himself. Rory tried, but he would just flip her over and continue pleasuring her, so she just gave up and enjoyed it until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Luke walked Lorelai home and she invited him inside. They sat down at her kitchen table and she begged him to help her plan their wedding. Lorelai was screaming with joy on the inside, and she wanted so badly to be married. She and Luke hadn't discussed children, yet, but she was aching to have his baby. Lorelai didn't want to get pregnant right away, but in the next few years she knew she'd be ready to get pregnant. Luke finally agreed to help her.  
  
"Okay, now what color flowers do you want," she asked him.  
  
"Lorelai, I don't care. I'm happy as long as you're happy. So go to town," Luke explained.  
  
Lorelai kissed him hard, and pulled away after just a moment, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too," Luke replied.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "No, I really really love you! I can have anything I want! Oh I know! A five layer cake with little figurines of Wham on the top! Wouldn't that be so cute?"  
  
Luke laughed at Lorelai, hoping she wasn't serious, but knowing that he wouldn't care if she were. This was the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago, but refused to admit. Grinning, he pulled her onto his lap and passionately kissed her. She pulled away from him and stood up. He gave her a perplexed look until she shoved the magazine and everything else off of the kitchen table and sat on top of it. Luke's eyes widened when he realized she wanted to have sex on the table! He instantly got hard and lunged at her lips. They toppled onto the kitchen table and they were soon screaming each other's names as they climaxed together.

------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan walked Paris to her door, and he was surprised at how much fun he had had with her. This evening proved further the extent of her change. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and that didn't scare Tristan one bit. Just as long as she knew that he was a man who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. They were arguing about politics as Paris opened her door. Suddenly, Tristan leaned forward and kissed her lips, softly. After only a moment, he pulled away and looked deep into Paris' eyes.  
  
"Wow," Paris breathed.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Well, I guess I still have it."  
  
Paris playfully shoved him, but said, "Goodnight, Tristan."  
  
"Goodnight, Paris. Always a pleasure," he told her while he walked back to his car.  
  
As soon as Paris got back into her house, she squealed in delight. She decided she loved Halloween! Tristan was completely amazing and he was not as jerky as she had remembered him being. In high school, she had a crush on him, like almost every other girl in school. But now, he seemed more of a guy she could see dating than a jackass that played girls for sex. Paris just grinned and settled down to read a book before drifting off. Her last thoughts were of how much she enjoyed this Halloween.  
  
A/N: I hope y'all love me now cuz I gave u an extended chapter. I thought the ending was fitting and I've been dying to write Tristan into my story. After this story I'm going to try to write a Trory. Literati fans, don't fear, I have absolutely no life, so I'll be back to Literati's before the end of summer. Attention Trory fans: go to my website which is on my profile to learn about the Fiction Exchange. PLEEZ R&R becuz I need them! I also need to apologize becuz this entire time, I've been using astricks to seperate scenes, but I just found out that they dont work!!!! I hope this makes it easier to read! Thanx for bringing it to my attention!


	24. I Told You It Would Snow!

Disclaimer: Even though I don't own Gilmore Girls, I live in my own fantasy that I do. Please don't take my dream away, or I'll kill you. Not really, but oh well.  
  
A/N: Hallo loves! I'm trying to update a lot more than I have in the past, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm out of school for the summer as of Wednesday!!! Woo Hoo! So I'm officially a junior, yay! All right, I don't have anything else to say, so go ahead and read!  
  
Chapter 24: I Told You It Would Snow!  
  
Lorelai was running around frantically, trying to get dressed for her rehearsal dinner. It was going to be held at the Dragonfly, which is where she was going to get married. She would have gotten dressed earlier, but Rory had called to tell her about her doctor's appointment. By the time they had gotten off of the phone, Lorelai only had an hour to get ready. She had raced through her shower, thinking about her and Rory's conversation.  
  
PHONE CONVERSATION  
  
The phone rang and Lorelai picked it up saying, "It's the Coffee Goddess, how may I be of service to you?"  
  
"Dirty!" Rory replied, laughing at her mother.  
  
"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai exclaimed. "How was your appointment? Do you know what you're having, yet?"  
  
Rory sighed, "For the last time, no! Jess and I want to be surprised. You were surprised I was a girl, and I want that feeling, too."  
  
"I wasn't surprised. I knew you were a girl the second the stick turned pink." Lorelai argued.  
  
Rory replied, "Yours turned pink? Mine turned blue? I wonder why they changed the color."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject missy!" Lorelai scolded. "OOO I know, I'll go to your doctor's office and they can tell me! Then you can be surprised, and I can start planning what to buy you."  
  
Rory groaned, "But then I'd know when I saw you started buying me an awfully lot of blue or pink stuff!"  
  
"But sweets, you wouldn't get it until after you had the baby!" Lorelai said, excitedly.  
  
"Sorry, Mom," Rory told her. "I want everyone, except the doctor, to be surprised.  
  
"Fine. Oh crap! The rehearsal dinner is in an hour! I still have to get ready!" Lorelai exclaimed when she saw the clock.  
  
Rory gasped, "You're not even ready yet! All I have to do is put on my dress, and I'm waiting until the last minute to do that!"  
  
"I gotta go, sweets, see you at the dinner. I love you," Lorelai said before she hung up.  
  
Rory replied, "Bye, Mom. I love you, too."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rory had gotten off the phone with her mother a few minutes ago and she started to feel a little dizzy, so she sat down on the couch and put a hand on her head. Jess walked into the living room, freshly shaved and saw Rory looked uncomfortable. He sat next to her and she turned and smiled at him.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy," she answered.  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows, "Are you feeling better, now?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. It's perfectly normal for me to feel weird. I mean with the combination of hormones, and weight gain, it's fine," Rory said with a grin.  
  
Jess finally agreed with her. He had read practically every pregnancy book he could get his hands on. Knowing he was overreacting, he just left Rory alone. He stood up and hurried into their bedroom to finish getting ready. Jess refused to wear a tie, but Rory finally talked him into wearing dress slacks and a button up shirt. She reluctantly agreed to let him wear a Metallica T-shirt under his button up shirt, but it was buttoned up enough to hide the scary picture on it. Rory knew it was just a Jess-thing, so she let it go.  
  
Ten minutes before they were about to leave, Rory called Jess back into the living room. He helped her up and she went into their bedroom to put on her dress. As the material slid over her huge tummy, she grinned. The prospect of having a baby in the house was somewhat appealing to her. Rory knew it would be hard work, but she was excited to take on the new challenge. Once she was ready, the Mariano's left for the Town Square.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The doorbell rang at the Gilmore House and Lorelai ran to get the door. Luke stood there and grinned at the disheveled Lorelai. He knew she would be running late, but it didn't matter. Luke loved her for who she was and he couldn't wait to marry her.  
  
"Just give me a second to put my shoes on," Lorelai said as she buckled up her high heels.  
  
Luke nodded, "Okay. You look incredible, by the way."  
  
Smiling, Lorelai replied, "Thanks. So do you. It's nice to see you out of your flannel every once in a while."  
  
Luke scowled playfully, but then leaned over to kiss Lorelai, "Are you ready now?" He asked after he had pulled away.  
  
"Uh huh," Lorelai said and walked out the door.  
  
The second she inhaled the cool November air, she started jumping up and down. Luke stared at her with a puzzled look, while she danced around him. She finally stood still and closed her eyes. Tilting her head towards the sky, she breathed in deeply through her nose.  
  
"Do you smell that," she whispered.  
  
Luke didn't smell anything unusual, and replied, "No, why? What is it?"  
  
"It's going to snow, tomorrow," Lorelai grinned.  
  
Luke laughed, "It's November 5th. It's way too early to snow!"  
  
"I can smell it in the air!" Lorelai said as she inhaled another breath of the air that was to bring snow.  
  
"You're starting to freak me out, Lorelai," he told her.  
  
She just laughed at his unbelieving nature, "Mark my words, it's going to snow on our wedding. It may even snow by tonight."  
  
He just shook his head and they walked hand in hand to the rehearsal dinner. Luke had a strange sense that Lorelai was right about the snow, but the logical side of him knew it was too early. Luke just enjoyed the time he had with Lorelai alone, as they went to meet everyone.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Rory and Jess were already there, along with Richard and Emily, by the time the bride and groom arrived. Emily shook her head as she stalked up to where Lorelai and Luke were standing and told Lorelai how rude it was to keep guests waiting. Lorelai tried to be polite and squeezed Luke's hand. He squeezed back, and Emily finally walked off in a huff. She hugged Rory when she saw her and asked how the baby was. Rory was incredibly happy they had been able to make peace that she was having a baby. After they found out Rory and Jess were getting married, they weren't as angry anymore.  
  
"Hello, Jess," Emily said curtly.  
  
Jess smiled politely and replied, "Hello Mrs. Gilmore. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine, and you? I hear you're working at a bookstore," she said to him.  
  
He forced another smile and retorted, "I'm wonderful. And you heard correctly. I'm working at a bookstore and Luke's. Rory just stopped working at the inn because Michel is back."  
  
Emily excused herself and walked over to speak to Sookie. Rory looked at Jess proudly and kissed him lightly on the lips. She mouthed 'thank you' after she pulled away and Jess just smirked at her. He had started to learn that he had to be polite to certain people, even if he didn't want to be for Rory's sake. As everyone walked into the church, Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her aside. She motioned for Jess to go ahead of her and turned to her mother.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai squealed, "It's going to snow!"  
  
"What! Are you sure!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Yup! Oh the best things happen when it snows..." Lorelai started.  
  
Rory continued, "You're best birthday, your first kiss..."  
  
"Your first steps. They all happened when it snowed." Lorelai finished. "And now I'm getting married in the snow!"  
  
They embraced and walked to the Dragonfly to join everyone else. After the wedding rehearsal was over, they went to the lobby of the Dragonfly, where Sookie had prepared a wonderful meal. Everyone had a great time eating and talking about the next day. By the time everyone was leaving, snow flurries had started to fall. Luke looked out in complete shock.  
  
"I told you it would snow," Lorelai whispered in his ear as she kissed him goodnight.  
  
They parted then, and went into their own houses. They wouldn't see each other until the wedding, so they said their final goodbyes. Rory spent the night at the Gilmore house and Jess said he'd be fine at their apartment. Jess was actually looking forward to a night alone so he could do some last minute studying for his test to get his GED. His test was the next morning, and it worked out perfectly since Rory would be helping her mom get ready. Once he got it, his pay would increase and he wouldn't have to rely so heavily on Luke's "pity money" at the diner. Jess settled down to his books the second he got home.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Rory and Lorelai had spent the night asleep in Lorelai's bed. Rory woke up and looked outside at the winter wonderland that was Stars Hollow. She smiled and shook her mom awake. Groaning, Lorelai rolled back over and pulled a pillow over her head. Rory would have jumped on the bed, but she was six months pregnant, so she settled for shaking it with her hands. Lorelai cracked her eyes open to give her daughter a death glare when the realization of what the day was hit her.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai screamed, jumping out of bed. "I'm getting married, today!"  
  
Rory squealed, "Yeah! You're going to be Lorelai Danes by the end of today!"  
  
They screamed and hugged each other in their excitement. Luke's was closed today, but Luke had woken up and made a special breakfast for his bride. He knew it wouldn't be safe for Rory to walk alone through the snow, because of the falling risk, so he took the breakfast to them. He knocked on the door and then shut his eyes to wait for whomever to answer the door. Luckily, it was Rory, so he could open his eyes.  
  
"Hey Rory, I made you and your mom breakfast." Luke told her, while handing her the bag and two styrofoam cups.  
  
"Thanks, Luke," Rory said and reached for the bags. "I'd invite you in, but I don't know when Mom will be down."  
  
"That's okay. Oh and I labeled your coffee decaff, so you wouldn't accidentally drink the other one," Luke told her.  
  
Rory grinned, "Thanks. Mom's so excited she can barely stand it!"  
  
"That's good. I can't believe I'm getting married!" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Luke," Rory said. "I'm so happy you're marrying my mom. You two are perfect for each other, I'm just glad you both realized it."  
  
Luke smiled and hugged Rory, "Thanks, kid."  
  
They told each other goodbye and then she waddled into the kitchen and set the bag full of breakfast down on the table. Rory knew that Luke and her mom would be extremely happy together. Just when she thought her mom was never going to get done, Lorelai ran downstairs in jeans and a T-Shirt that said 'I'm a bride, so don't mess with me.'  
  
Rory said, "I come bearing gifts from Luke!"  
  
Lorelai shrieked in delight when she found a note taped to her coffee cup, and read it out loud, "I know you can't live without this poison, so I made a fresh pot for you. I love you, Luke.  
  
"I'm so lucky." Lorelai said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, you are," Rory agreed. "And so is Luke."  
  
After breakfast they went for Lorelai's hair appointment and then Rory put on Lorelai's makeup. Once Lorelai was ready with the exception of her dress, Rory put her own makeup on and got her dress on. She was Lorelai's matron of honor, and she couldn't be happier. After that, she helped her mother put her wedding dress on and they looked in the mirror.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai whispered. "I'm getting married."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jess fidgeted in his seat. He was back at Stars Hollow High taking a test. He had sworn to himself six months earlier that he would never go back to school. Jess comforted himself with the fact that he wasn't back in school, just taking a test. A test that could mean an actual future for himself. He hated fidgeting. Finally, the administrator handed out the test to only a couple of students taking the test. Jess opened the test and almost laughed out loud. This was easy!  
  
After two hours, Jess closed his test booklet and turned it in. He left with a slight bounce in his step, and walked into the icy cold air. He ran all the way to the diner and banged on the door for Luke to let him in. Luke heard the racket and ran down the stairs to open the door for his nephew.  
  
"Jess? What the hell are you doing?" he asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
Jess gasped for breath from the run over to Luke's, then he said, "I -gasp- did it!"  
  
"Did what? What are you talking about?" Luke asked in confusion.  
  
Jess grinned, "I took the test to get my GED! Don't tell Rory, though. She has no idea I'd even been thinking about it."  
  
A smile played on Luke's lips and he pulled Jess into a hug, "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Aw, jeez!" Jess said as he pulled away. "It's no reason to get all weepy."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tristan knocked on Paris' dorm room door to escort her to Stars Hollow. She opened the door and grinned at the sight of Tristan Dugrey standing on her threshold. He greeted her with a kiss and she invited him inside. Tristan sat down on the couch and looked at a craft table full of stuff when Paris returned.  
  
"What's all of this?" Tristan asked her.  
  
Paris stuttered, "Oh, uh it's my craft table. It's to control my temper."  
  
"Oh! That's why you seem different from high school.  
  
Paris blushed and Tristan stood up and led her out to his car. It was a nice car! Paris was impressed when he opened the passenger side door for her and she stepped into the car. Tristan jogged around to his side and got into the driver's side. As they drove to Stars Hollow, Paris and Tristan fell into their familiar banter and debated about everything. Both of them felt exhilarated by the other's quick wit. Before they knew it they were at the Dragonfly, and it was beautiful. They took their seats just in time for the beginning of the wedding.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Luke was standing at the altar with Jess behind him, and Lorelai was getting ready to walk down the aisle. She didn't want anyone to give her away, and her father understood because of how independent she had become. The music started, and Sookie glided down the aisle with Jackson. At the end, they broke apart and each went to their respected sides. Rory walked, or waddled, down the aisle alone since Jess was the best man. She smiled at Luke and Jess before taking her place in front of Sookie.  
  
The entire congregation rose when Lorelai started to walk. It was lightly snowing, so there were snowflakes in her veil. Luke held his breath when he saw her. She was radiant with her hair up and curls framing her face. She had her makeup done beautifully and her dress was incredible. He remembered all the years he had known her, but never acted upon his feelings. Now, here they were and she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness the union of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Butch Lucas Danes." The minister said. "The bride and groom have written their own vows and will now exchange them. Luke?"  
  
Luke took a breath and spoke, "I can't believe we're here. That's what I was thinking as you walked down the aisle. I can't believe I'm marrying my Lorelai. I've loved you since the day I met you, I just didn't realize it right away. I'm so happy you're in my life, Lorelai. You are the most amazing and strongest woman I know, and now we have the rest of our lives to be together. I love you so much, and I hope I can show you that everyday for the rest of our lives."  
  
An involuntary tear slid down her cheek as the minister said, "Lorelai?"  
  
Her lip quivered as she began, "Wow, okay well here it goes. I remember the first time I met you. That was a long time ago, before we became friends, before we fell in love, before everything. I remember thinking what a wonderful guy you were. I knew I'd be with you forever, I didn't know why I got that feeling, but I did. Now I know. It's because I knew you were my soul mate. You were always the one I wanted to end up with. You may think I'm strong, but I'm not. You're my rock; I know I can always count on your love and support, and I love you so much. You make me happier than I ever thought possible, and I can't wait to start out lives together."  
  
Luke actually had to hold back from kissing her right then and their, the minister then told them to exchange rings. Jess and Rory gave them the rings to exchange.  
  
They exchanged their rings and held hands and looked at the minister. The minister cleared his throat and said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Luke leaned forward and kissed Lorelai tenderly, and then pulled away. Lorelai hugged him around the neck, and kissed him with a lot more passion. The entire town of Stars Hollow cheered and the minister announced the couple as they walked down the aisle towards the Gazebo for the reception.  
  
The reception was beautiful with all the snow, and everyone danced and partied until midnight. Luke and Lorelai headed to the Dragonfly for their first night before the honeymoon. Rory and Jess were exhausted by the time they returned to their apartment and went straight to bed. It had been a wonderful evening. Jess couldn't wait to see if he passed his GED; he really hoped he would pass so Rory would be proud of him.  
  
A/N: Whew! Another chapter done! That was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you all liked the wedding vows I wrote. I don't have much else to say, Just please R&R!!! 


	25. Nightmare Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I wish I owned a giraffe. Aren't they cute!  
  
A/N: I'm super excited about this fic! All of my reviewers are amazing and I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 25: Nightmare Before Christmas  
  
Lorelai ran downstairs in her pajamas with Luke chasing after her. When he caught her, he carried her over to their couch and laid her down. They had been married for a month and a half, and they were about to celebrate their first Christmas together. Luke had closed the diner for the day, so he and Lorelai could wrap everyone's presents. So far, they had wrapped one of Rory's gifts and then Luke accidentally tickled her, which started a war. Luke was in the process of winning when the phone rang. Lorelai picked it up a little out of breath from laughing.  
  
"Hello," she greeted the person.  
  
Emily Gilmore returned, "Hello Lorelai. I was hoping I would reach you."  
  
"What do you need, Mom?" Lorelai asked while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I was hoping you and Luke would come to a Christmas party I'm throwing on Christmas Eve," Emily stated. "After all, I haven't gotten a chance to spend much time with my daughter or granddaughter in a while, and I thought it would be nice to see the two of you."  
  
Loreali sighed, "Okay Mom. What time does it start?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Emily exclaimed. "It starts at seven, so don't be late."  
  
"We won't be. Bye Mom," Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Luke sat up and looked at Lorelai's unhappy face, "Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh is right," she replied. "We have to go to the Gilmore House of Hell for Christmas Eve."  
  
Luke sighed and held out his hand for Lorelai to take. They sadly trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom to finish their wrapping job. Lorelai had been looking forward to Christmas, but now she wasn't so sure it would be that much fun. At least Christmas day would be fun; Rory and Jess were going to spend the night and they were having a traditional Gilmore Christmas morning. The tree was to be hung with homemade ornaments made that year, which everyone had been working on. Also, a strand of popcorn was going to be wound around the tree. It had been a tradition ever since Lorelai and Rory's first Christmas at the Independence Inn.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Rory stumbled into the kitchen as Jess dished out the pancakes he had made her for breakfast. His boss had been kind enough to give him a week off of paid vacation. Since he did have a diploma! Rory had been shocked and excited when she heard the news. Jess had received an immediate pay raise, which helped them out tremendously with their finances.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asked her after seeing the scowl on her face.  
  
Rory groaned, "We have to go to my Grandparent's house on Christmas Eve."  
  
"No!" Jess moaned. "We were supposed to have a night in until we went to your Mom's house."  
  
"I know, but it looks like that's out of our plans," Rory said, apologetically.  
  
Jess helped Rory into a chair and served her breakfast. She shoveled food into her mouth at an extraordinary rate and Jess just grinned at her appetite. Her stomach was so big, she couldn't even see her feet anymore. The doctor said she was doing wonderfully, and she was due on February 15th. He was excited and terrified at the same time. Right now, though, he was dreading Christmas Eve.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Unfortunately, Christmas Eve came far too soon for the Mariano's and Dane's. They stood outside the huge mansion just staring at the door. Eventually, Luke rang the bell, and was met by groans of three unhappy people.  
  
"What?!" he said, defensively. "Someone had to ring it."  
  
At that moment the door swung open and a brand new maid ushered them into the house. They obliged and gave her their coats. Emily walked into the foyer and greeted them all, telling them to mingle with the people at the party. They nodded and scattered around the room. Tristan and Paris were there as well, and saw Rory and Jess talking to a man looking bored to tears. They decided to rescue them.  
  
"Rory, Jess!" Paris said walking up to her. "I've been looking all over the place for you two."  
  
Rory shot her a thank you look and said, "Please excuse us."  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot Rory said, "Thank God you showed up! I don't know what that man was droning on about but I was this close to faking labor pains!"  
  
Tristan and Paris laughed and they all went to get something to eat. Richard stood up to give a toast to Christmas and to opening a new business venture. Everyone applauded and continued about their business. Lorelai ran into a guy she knew in high school, and he was pleased to see her again. His name was Jason Styles, but Lorelai insisted on calling him Digger. Luke thought he was a nice enough guy, and he learned some interesting facts about Lorelai as a young teen. He had known she was wild, hence Rory's existence, but he was shocked at the some of the things she had doneThe party finally ended, much to everyone's relief, and they all went back to Luke and Lorelai's house.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Finally!" Rory sighed as she fell into bed. "I'm so tired. I don't think I can move until morning.  
  
She rolled over on her side and Jess slid into bed next to her. "That can be arranged," he whispered.  
  
They soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber as Luke and Lorelai slowly ambled up the stairs.  
  
"I had no idea you were so wild!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Yeah. I really was. Before I had Rory, that is. After that, everything changed. I knew I had to get my act together to take care of her. And now look at her, she's married and expecting a baby in just a couple of months."  
  
"Time flies. I remember when she was just a little girl begging me for coffee!" Luke laughed.  
  
Lorelai glanced at Luke and cautiously whispered, "Sometimes, I miss those days."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well," she replied. "Rory's an adult now, and I just got to the appropriate age to have children."  
  
Luke's pulse quickened and he asked, "So, do you want to have more kids?"  
  
"Yeah. I know you'd make a great father," she told him.  
  
Luke was quiet, but then inquired, "Do you want to start trying?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jess cracked his eyes and felt the bed shaking; either that or he was the one shaking. His mindwas still cloudy from sleep, and he tried to focus. Finally he heard his wife's voice impatiently tell him to wake up. Sleepily, he sat up and realized that she and Lorelai had been shaking the bed to wake him up.  
  
"Come on sleepyhead!" Rory complained while pulling him off the bed.  
  
"Humshibubalan," Jess replied.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Cranky pants," Lorelai said sternly. "The sooner you get your cute little booty into the living room, the sooner we can all open presents."  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm the only one allowed to say he has a cute booty!"  
  
Jess groaned, "Oh my God! You two are sick."  
  
The two women pushed Jess into the living room, and then Lorelai helped Rory sit down on the floor. That act was getting harder and harder for Rory to accomplish. Lorelai plopped down next to her daughter and Jess sat across from them. They started handing out gifts and Lorelai and Rory tore into their presents the second they received them. Luke and Jess just laughed at their antics, while slowly opening their own.  
  
All four of them had a pretty great Christmas with jewelry for Rory, coffee for Lorelai, new clothes for Luke, and plenty of CD's and band T-shirts for Jess. They gathered up all their presents and thanked each other. Jess tried to get Rory into a standing position, but he had a little trouble.  
  
"Umf," Rory groaned once she got completely up. "I'm too big to sit on the floor anymore."  
  
Jess hugged her and replied, "But you're still my gorgeous trophy wife."  
  
Rory sent him a murderous glance as she climbed the stairs that never seemed to end. Jess just smirked at her and helped Luke clean up all the wrapping paper. Lorelai ran into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee from her new supply. They spent the next hour getting ready to go out and enjoy the Stars Hollow Christmas parade.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The foursome strolled through the streets and made fun of all the floats that passed by them during the parade. Every year was a complete disaster because nobody wanted to work on it until two weeks before Christmas. Kirk was Santa this year, and he was having trouble with the plastic elves. Every time their mechanical arms would rise up, they would hit Kirk in the head. He was attempting to duck every time, but he wasn't having much success.  
  
"Look at Taylor!" Lorelai laughed and pointed to where Taylor was attempting to jump onto the float to stop the elves from assaulting Kirk.  
  
On another float Miss Patty had all her dancing ballerinas. They were performing nicely until the driver would have to slow down. The second the brakes were tapped, all the dancers would fall down. It was quite hilarious since they were slowing down quite frequently. The Mariano's and Dane's laughed so hard, they were practically crying.  
  
Rory was having fun, until she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She looked for something to hold on to, but Jess was too busy yelling orders at Taylor to notice she was close to fainting. Lorelai turned and asked her what was wrong just as Rory fell down.  
  
"Rory!" Jess yelled. "Baby, are you okay. Rory what's wrong?"  
  
Rory leaned against Jess' chest as he held her and focused all her energy on staying awake. She knew dizzy spells were common, but she needed her head to clear before she answered her worried husband. Rory vaguely heard talk of an ambulance but couldn't speak to tell them she was fine. Once Luke left, Rory finally recovered.  
  
"I'm okay, Jess." she said while pulling away. "I just got a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
Jess still looked concerned, so she said, "I just need some rest. I'm okay. You can call off the ambulance."  
  
Lorelai agreed and told Luke that Rory was fine. Jess helped Rory up, carefully, and then looped his arm around her waist. They walked back to the house so Rory could take a nap. Lorelai sat on her bed stroked her swollen abdomen until Rory fell asleep. Jess called Rory's OB/GYN office and asked to speak with her doctor. Luke stood next to him, and only heard Jess' side of the conversation.  
  
"Hello, this is Jess Mariano," Jess said. "My wife got dizzy and she fell down, and I was wondering if you'd like to see her.... uh huh...... yeah, she's seven months along now. Okay... yeah I will... Thank you."  
  
"Well?" Luke questioned.  
  
Jess sighed, "She's fine. The doctor said that it was completely normal. He told me not to let herself overdo it much, and she should feel better."  
  
Luke sighed in relief and told Lorelai the good news. They all three decided that Rory should stay put for a few days, so everyone could watch out for her. Once Rory woke up, she agreed with them and even got a little bell from Lorelai. Rory had fun for the next two days shaking the bell constantly.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
After Rory was feeling better, her and Jess returned home and Jess had to go back to work. Ever since Michel had come back, Rory had been bored to tears. During Christmas, she had a little break since Jess was home, but now she was lonely again. Fortunately, Lorelai called a couple of weeks later with the perfect situation for Rory.  
  
"He says he needs help, and that he's busier than he ever was at the Independence Inn!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
Rory perked up, "I could help him, until the baby's born. That way you'd have enough time to find him a replacement."  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to do anything strenuous. You always worked pretty hard here when you worked here a few months ago, and that was a few months ago, you're bigger now." Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away so she countered with, "But I was all alone, then. Now, it would be Michel and me! I wouldn't be doing as much work, but I'd still get to leave this apartment! Please Mom!"  
  
"How soon can you start?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory laughed and said, "How's tomorrow?"  
  
They chatted for a little while longer until Lorelai had to leave. Just as Rory hung up the phone, there was a knock on her door. She really didn't want to get up since she was eight months pregnant.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
The muffled reply said, "Paris! Can we talk?"  
  
"Only if I don't have to leave this couch." Rory yelled back.  
  
Paris opened the door, glad to find it was unlocked, and walked into the living room.  
  
"You really should lock your door," she scolded.  
  
Rory laughed, "Please! It's Stars Hollow. The worst crime we've had here is the time Jess drew a chalk outline of a fake murder with police tape around it."  
  
Paris laughed, and said, "That's true. Now, I need some advice about Tristan."  
  
"Oh yes, the lovely couple! How are you handling him?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well," Paris stated, "I guess we're doing good. Great actually. Um... I think I love him."  
  
Rory gasped, "That's wonderful! Have you told him yet?"  
  
"No, that's why I need your help. Should I tell him, or should I wait for him to tell me?"  
  
Rory sighed, "Hmmm. That is an interesting conundrum. On one hand, he could be waiting for you to say it, but on the other hand, he could be taken completely by surprise. I'd say wait until you're sure you love him, and if he hasn't said it yet, just be completely honest with him."  
  
"That's what I was thinking, too," Paris agreed. "Well how's the mommy to be feeling?"  
  
Rory and Paris continued to chat about pregnancy and love until Jess came home. Paris left, to let Rory be alone when she told Jess about resuming her job at the Dragonfly. He was against it at first, but Rory argued her point thoroughly and he finally gave in. Rory was excited because she had read every book in their apartment over and over again. Everything seemed to be falling into place.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know I didn't answer whether or not Luke and Lorelai are going to start trying, but you shall see in chapters to come. I already know how I'm going to end this fic, but their are still a few more chapters to go! Thank you all for your support and dedication. Pleez R&R! 


	26. Too Much Snow Isn't Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do have $20 to auction with! Yippy skippy!  
  
A/N: Hallo! I'm really spitting these chapters out! Yay! kk, I hope you like the way I write this chapter cuz I've been looking forward to it SOOO much! Please Review!  
  
Chapter 26: Too Much Snow Isn't Good  
  
Rory was working at the Dragonfly for the last time. She was due in five days, so her mom wanted her to have some time to relax before the baby came. Jess had finished the nursery with Luke's help a week ago, so it was ready for the baby when it arrived. Rory sighed as she hung up the phone after booking a room. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions all day, and she was sick of them. The first time she had them, she made Jess rush her to the hospital.  
  
ONE WEEK EARLIER  
  
"Jess," Rory said walking into the kitchen where Jess was cooking.  
  
Jess didn't look up and answered, "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, can we go to the hospital?" she asked timidly.  
  
Jess almost dropped a boiling pot of water, but was able to steady himself and aim for the sink. He dumped their dinner down the drain and turned he stove off as he ran over to where Rory was standing.  
  
"Oh my God! You're having the baby!" he exclaimed.  
  
Rory breathed, "Yeah. Now can we hurry?"  
  
Jess had practically pushed her into the car, constantly telling her to breathe. Once they were checked, in her doctor saw she hadn't dilated yet, and told her that she wasn't in labor after all. She had what was called Braxton Hicks contractions. The doctor explained it was her uterus' way of practicing for giving birth. Rory experienced them daily since her visit at the hospital. She knew she didn't have to worry until the 15th.  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
Rubbing her stomach, Rory waddled out to the lobby to find Lorelai. It was time for them to go to Luke's to celebrate the engagement of Tristan and Paris. A week after Rory and Paris' talk, her and Tristan had professed their love. A week after that, Tristan had decided he couldn't live without Paris and asked her to marry him; she had accepted and they told everyone their news. Rory was excited that it was her last day; she was exhausted after working all day, and really wanted to relax. Once she found Lorelai, they started to trudge their way to the diner. Snow started to fall during their walk over, and Lorelai smiled when the flakes hit her face.  
  
"I love the snow!" she exclaimed.  
  
Rory grinned, "Me too. It makes everything pretty."  
  
They opened the door and realized that everyone was already there. After congratulating Tristan and Paris, Rory sat down at their table next to Jess. He greeted her with a kiss, and Luke served their food. Everyone chatted about the excitement of their engagement for the rest of dinner. Rory had started to eat her food, but her stomach started cramping really bad. She almost doubled over in pain, but she knew it was just the stupid hicks contractions. Jess gave her a questionable look when she stopped eating completely, but she just gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"So, when's the big day?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well," Tristan replied. "We decided sometime next fall."  
  
Paris nodded. "We don't want to do it too soon, so we think around Thanksgiving would be a nice time."  
  
"That is good," Rory agreed while clutching the side of the table.  
  
The snow had started falling more heavily while they were in the diner, but no one realized it until it was time for everyone to leave. Rory hugged Paris and Tristan before they left and congratulated them one more time. As soon as Tristan opened the door, a swirl of snow blew into the diner. Tristan could barely shut the door because of all the wind, but eventually succeeded.  
  
"Well it looks like we're all stuck here," Tristan informed everyone.  
  
Rory groaned, "Oh no!"  
  
All she wanted to do was go home and sleep off the awful stomachache she was having. They seemed to stop whenever she went to bed, which helped her to sleep. The next five days, all she wanted was to be off of her feet completely. She rubbed her stomach as another sharp pain hit her.  
  
"How high is the snow?" Jess asked, while trying to see out the window.  
  
Luke sighed, "I don't know, all I see is white."  
  
"I can't see a thing, either," Paris agreed.  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Well, neither can..."  
  
The entire diner fell into blackness. No one said a word, but all looked at the stairs when they heard someone walk up. A loud noise was heard, and the power came back on. Lorelai cheered, and everyone watched Luke as he descended down the stairs.  
  
"Thank God!" Jess said. "I didn't want to freeze to death in here!"  
  
"I'm glad I didn't turn the back up generator off. I almost did this weekend, but I decided to let it run a little while longer," Luke told the group.  
  
Lorelai took charge, "I guess we better just make the best of this. Oh! I know, we can have a slumber party! I'll go upstairs and get pillows and blankets. We don't have anything to wear here, so we'll just sleep in our clothes I guess."  
  
Paris and Tristan thought it would be a fun way to spend an evening, since the blizzard had ruined their previous plans of having a night in to celebrate alone. Lorelai returned with an armful of pillows and blankets. Rory hadn't moved from her seat, and was focusing on a salt shaker when she felt a lot of pressure in her lower abdomen. She gasped as she felt water spill over the chair and onto the floor.  
  
"What the hell!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Lorelai's face went white, "Okay, honey. Can you stand up?"  
  
Luke walked around from the other side of the counter and saw Rory standing up with Lorelai's help. It looked like she had peed in her pants, but realized her water had broken by the way Lorelai was treating her. Panic was the only thing he felt as he surveyed the situation. Rory can't give birth here! She needed to be in a hospital with doctors!  
  
"I think so," Rory said in shock. "I thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions!"  
  
Lorelai helped Rory stand up and Jess just stared in surprise. Rory slowly walked with Lorelai over to the floor next to the counter. Lorelai put a blanket under Rory, and one over her legs. Everyone looked away as she took off her capris, and underwear.  
  
"Okay, babe. How long have you been having contractions?" Lorelai asked with worry in her voice.  
  
Rory sighed, "I guess since this morning. They didn't start getting bad until dinner, though."  
  
By that point Jess had recovered from his disbelief and rushed to Rory's side. "Are you okay? Is the baby coming now? What are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Slow down. I'm going to check and see how much she's dilated. I'm not a doctor, so I'm just going to look and see if I see a head. If not, then I'll say we're good for a while." Lorelai explained as she looked under the blankets.  
  
"Oh!!!" Rory groaned as a contraction hit. She grabbed for Jess hand, and his training kicked in.  
  
"Okay, you're doing good. Breathe with me... okay... you're doing good," he coached.  
  
Rory exhaled as she leaned against Jess' chest.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke with a paled face and huge eyes. "Okay, babe. I don't think it's going to be that much longer. I'm not positive, but I think you only have a few more hours. So what we're going to do is call an ambulance. Everyone relax, it will all be okay." Lorelai stated, while trying to remain calm.  
  
"But how will the ambulance get here in the snow?" Tristan asked.  
  
Lorelai shot him a 'I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up look' and he shut his trap.  
  
Lorelai picked up the phone behind the counter where Luke was standing, but she heard no dial tone so she hung it up. Luke, Tristan and Paris looked at her questioningly and she drew a finger across her throat to signal that it was dead. Apparently, the generator didn't work for phone lines. She picked up her cell phone, but the signal wouldn't get through. Tristan pulled out his, but there was only static after he dialed. Paris had the same reaction.  
  
Rory, in the meantime, was having her contractions about three minutes apart now. Her mother had been wrong because there was no way she would make it several hours! She didn't even think she'd make it several minutes. Lorelai crouched down in front of her and asked her how she was doing. She had been whimpering a lot lately.  
  
"Ow! It hurts soooo bad! I just want it to be over!" Rory screamed as another contraction hit.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "I know babe. Hence the reason I hit the nurses with ice chips. Oh! Ice chips! I'll get you some. And Luke, boil some water and put scissors or a knife in it. Jess, well, you stay there. Paris, can you go upstairs and find some sheets or towels. Oh! I need one of those turkey baster thingies. You know the suction thing. Come on people, we're going to have a baby in here in a little while."  
  
"Jess! WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" Rory screamed as she squeezed Jess' hand so hard, her knuckles turned white.  
  
Luke didn't miss Jess' grimace, and just smirked at him. He watched Lorelai order everyone around, and he couldn't believe she wanted to do this herself, again. He thought the pictures had been bad, but seeing how much pain Rory was in made him thankful he was a man.  
  
"Ror, it's okay. You're doing great. I love you so much," Jess coaxed.  
  
Rory yelled, "Don't you tell me that! This is your fault! And just because you're being nice to me, doesn't mean I ever want to do this EVER again!"  
  
Jess felt awful for Rory. He hated how much pain she was in, and he wished he could take it all away. A lot of guys say that, but he really meant it. This was torture to see how badly she was hurting. It was all he could do not to hug her, and tell her how sorry he was. Jess had to settle for telling her how good she was doing, and how much he loved her.  
  
"Okay honey, here are some ice chips," Lorelai said handing her the cup.  
  
Rory put one in her mouth and chewed it, loudly as she gasped for air. Paris came down with an armful of any towel or blanket she could find and dropped it next to where Rory was laying.  
  
Rory yelled as another wave of pain hit her. This pain was the worst type of pain imaginable; she was sobbing as the contractions got longer. She wanted it to be over. "I WANT DRUGS!"  
  
"I'm sorry, babe, but we can't get you any," Lorelai told her while she patted her leg.  
  
Tristan was watching this whole display in shock. He didn't think it was this bad! Some of the guys he worked with told him labor was bad, but he never thought it could be to this magnitude. Then again, Rory was lying on the floor of a diner, without a doctor present about to give birth. Still, he couldn't imagine any woman wanting to go through this. Paris' eyes were as big as saucers as she watched Rory bawling in pain. There was no way in hell she was ever having children the natural way!  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory said suddenly as her eyes grew huge.  
  
Lorelai said, apprehensively, "What?!"  
  
"I...I feel it moving. Oh my God! It's coming! Right NOW!!!" Rory yelled.  
  
She could feel the head pressing against her cervix, and the sensation made her gasp. She felt the baby's head push through and it was too much. She pushed herself backwards against Jess while grabbing both of his hands; all the while she let out a loud moan.  
  
"It's show time!" Lorelai exclaimed as she saw her grandchild's head begin to crown.  
  
A/N: The next chapter is the birth of the baby! Will it be a boy or a girl? Healthy or unhealthy? What is to happen? Review and you will find out!!!! 


	27. Everything Good Happens When It Snows

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Rory NEVER would have slept with Dean! el grrr  
  
A/N: Hallo loves! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I'm sure! I hope you like it! Please R&R as always!  
  
Chapter 27: Everything Good Happens When It Snows  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory said suddenly as her eyes grew huge.  
  
Lorelai said, apprehensively, "What?!"  
  
"I...I feel it moving. Oh my God! It's coming! Right NOW!!!" Rory yelled.  
  
She could feel the head pressing against her cervix, and the sensation made her gasp. She felt the baby's head push through and it was too much. She pushed herself backwards against Jess while grabbing both of his hands; all the while she let out a loud moan.  
  
"It's show time!" Lorelai exclaimed as she saw her grandchild's head begin to crown.  
  
"What?!" Jess exclaimed. "You said we had hours! It's only been thirty minutes!"  
  
Lorelai sighed, "I also didn't know what I was talking about, apparently, because I can see your kid's head."  
  
Jess' face paled, and everyone was surprised when Rory said, "I want to see!"  
  
"What?" Lorelai and Jess asked simultaneously.  
  
Rory groaned, "I said I want to see, the doctor said there would be a mirror up when I gave birth. I want to see my baby!"  
  
Another contraction hit, and Rory breathed and moaned through it as Lorelai told Luke to get a mirror. She was proud of Rory for wanting to see the birth of her child; she didn't know if she'd have enough nerve to watch it. Luke came back and awkwardly watched Lorelai pull the blanket up onto Rory's stomach. Her legs were bent at the knee and spread apart, but he noticed Lorelai had to push them out of the way.  
  
"That's it! Tristan or Paris, whichever of you can handle this, hold the mirror. Luke, hold up her right leg, and Jess, hold up her left."  
  
Paris looked like she was about to pass out from the thought of seeing Rory give birth, so Tristan was the one stuck with holding the mirror. He tried to look away, but it was kind of like a car wreck, once you see it, you can't help but stare.  
  
"Uh," Tristan said. "Can you see, Rory?"  
  
Rory nodded just as another contraction hit, and Lorelai said, "Okay, grab her legs. Rory, honey, I need you to push now while I count to ten! One... two... three... four... five... six... seven..."  
  
Rory relaxed, "I can't... no more!"  
  
Jess kissed her on the cheek and held her hand with his free hand. Paris saw that Jess was having a difficult time holding up her leg and coaching Rory, so she sucked up her fears and took over holding her leg. Jess gave her an appreciative smile and resumed his previous position behind Rory. No more than thirty seconds after the last contraction ended, another one started.  
  
"Push Rory!" Jess coached. "I know it hurts, but you have to!"  
  
Rory screamed as she felt herself tearing. The doctor was going to do an episiotomy to prevent any tearing, but since there was no doctor she felt it. Lorelai saw the rip and as Rory started bleeding, she grabbed a towel and applied pressure to the area. The baby was only out to the nose, and she had already started tearing!  
  
Tristan felt conflicting emotions by watching the 'miracle.' It was disgusting, but kind of awesome (in the dictionary sense of the word) in a way. A human being is coming into the world. It wasn't here just an hour ago, but now he could see it. Rory laid her head against Jess as she relaxed from her last push.  
  
"Oh my God! I see the baby! It's so gross!" she exclaimed. "Oh no! Not again"  
  
She pushed with all her might, and then she saw the whole head come out. She screamed in joy when she saw its face, and she sat back and watched in the mirror as her mother cleaned the baby's nose and mouth with the sterilized turkey baster. With the next contraction, she was feeling too tired to push anymore, but her body had a mind of its own.  
  
"OOOHHHH!" Rory groaned and watched in amazement as another shoulder came out.  
  
Luke was watching Lorelai's face, and the excitement she had delivering her grandchild. He knew she was a great mother, and had no doubt that he wanted to have a baby with her. Even though he hated to see Lorelai in pain, it would be worth it to witness this event again. Luke felt a little uncomfortable, but he wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
"Just push a little longer, Ror," Jess encouraged.  
  
"I can't! I'm so tired, Jess please!" Rory sobbed.  
  
Jess kissed her and comfortingly said, "I know, hon, I know. It's okay, you're doing great."  
  
Paris was concentrating on not throwing up through the entire thing. She couldn't believe any woman would voluntarily do this after finding out what really happens during the birth. Before, she always wanted to have a baby with Tristan, but now there was no way in hell she'd PURPOSELY put herself in Rory's shoes.  
  
The next wave hit her and Rory clenched her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. Luke could barely hold on to her leg because she was using it as leverage. She watched in complete anguish as her baby came out to its chest, and no more. She had already been pushing for close to an hour.  
  
(A/N: On TV they only show it for like ten minutes, but in reality the actual birth can take hours!)  
  
"Okay, babe, you're doing great!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Just a few more pushes and you'll be done!"  
  
Just as she finished speaking Rory yelled, "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" And pushed as hard as she could. The baby started to slide out slowly, and the baby stopped right before its sex could be revealed.  
  
"Oh come on!" Lorelai yelled. "I've waited nine months to see what you are, and you stop right there!"  
  
Everyone let out a laugh, and it helped to ease the tension of the room a little bit. Rory stared at her child in the mirror and she loved it already. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl; she loved it with all her heart. She promised the little baby that she'd always take care of it, no matter what, just as she finished, Rory felt the urge to push again.  
  
With one last heave, she used up the rest of her strength to push the baby out! Lorelai caught it and finished suctioning its nose and mouth to induce breathing. As soon as she did that, the baby let out a wail. Rory was crying in relief and happiness at hearing their baby's cry as she rested against Jess' chest. Lorelai cut the umbilical cord and tied it off with a shoelace; she finished wrapping baby Mariano in a towel, and then turned around to show everyone.  
  
"Hey, Mommy," Lorelai whispered with a grin. "How would you like to hold your daughter?"  
  
Rory held out her shaky hands as Lorelai handed her the little girl. She started crying again, and Rory just said, "I know, baby girl. I know." Then, she rocked her gently until she stopped.  
  
All of a sudden, Rory felt another contraction, and she creased her brow. Lorelai saw Rory's confused look and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Uh, I think I just had another contraction!" she exclaimed in fear. For a second she was afraid she was having twins.  
  
Lorelai sighed in relief, "That's just the placenta."  
  
Rory grimaced, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
"Okay, nobody wants to see this, so I suggest you all leave."  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled, "I think this would be a good time for you to get to know our daughter."  
  
She carefully handed her to him, and he left. Lorelai delivered the placenta and put it in a trash bag along with everything else that was covered in blood. Rory leaned back and closed her eyes; she was completely exhausted from giving birth. All of a sudden, she started laughing.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
Rory giggled, "I just thought something absurd! I just thought, wow I can see my toes again!"  
  
Lorelai laughed with her and replied, "That's called exhaustion, babe. Now I'm going to go hold my granddaughter. Jess is hogging her!"  
  
Rory grinned, "Okay, well I'm going to sleep."  
  
She drifted off into a deep slumber as everyone took turns holding baby girl Mariano. They hadn't gotten a name for her yet, but Rory had thought of one right before going into dreamland. When Paris held the baby girl, all of her thoughts about never having a baby flew out the window. She was so tiny and adorable, that it made everything Rory went through worth it.  
  
An hour later, Rory stirred from her sleep. Jess was sitting next to her, holding their daughter. He looked comfortable holding her. Then again, he did get a lot of practice at all of those baby classes he had dragged her to. Rory almost laughed remembering how it was he who had to convince her. Usually, it's the other way around; the wife making the husband go. Jess glanced over and saw that she was awake.  
  
"So," he asked. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm tired, but extremely happy," Rory told him.  
  
"Me too," Jess told her truthfully. "So, what are we going to name her?"  
  
Rory grinned, "Actually, I have an idea. We'd have to follow tradition, though."  
  
Jess looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean."  
  
"Well my mom named her after me, so her first name should be Lorelai. It has treated me well. And, she is of Gilmore blood, so her middle name should be Gilmore."  
  
Jess laughed, "You want to name her Lorelai Gilmore Mariano?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Do you like it?"  
  
Jess smiled a genuine smile, "I love it, but what will we call her so no one will get confused?"  
  
"How about Lori?' Rory suggested.  
  
Jess grinned, "Lori it is!"  
  
"Hey!" Jess called out. "We picked a name."  
  
Everyone rushed over to find out what it was. Lorelai had no idea about any names that they had even discussed, so she couldn't wait to find out what they had decided on. Once everyone was around Rory and Jess, Rory took baby Lori out of Jess' arms and rocked her gently.  
  
"For tradition's sake, her first name is Lorelai. Lori for short, and her middle name will be Gilmore since she is of Gilmore blood." Rory explained.  
  
Everyone ooed and ahhed over her and watched her sleep, until she woke up from the commotion. Lori didn't cry, though, she just stared at all the people who loved her with huge blue eyes. Jess smiled when he noticed what color her eyes were. Most babies have blue eyes, but dark blue eyes usually turn brown. He looked at his daughter's and saw that they were sky blue, just like her mother's.  
  
Jess whispered in Rory's ear, "She has your eyes."  
  
Rory smiled, and then looked out the window. The snow had stopped falling, and there was a peaceful calmness outside. Then, she remembered her mother's words and realized she was right.  
  
"You were right!" Rory said suddenly to her mother.  
  
Lorelai questioned, "About what?"  
  
"Earlier, you were right. Everything good does happen when it snows." Rory explained.  
  
A/N: I was going to add an epilogue, but I think this chapter wrapped the story up nicely. If you do want one I'll give it to you, but I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story showing Lori as a teenager. Well, please R&R!!! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
